The beginning of a legend
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Part 1 of the prince Lee trilogy. Meet prince Lee, the son of Zelda and Link. And Kakari, Lee's childhood friend. This is their story, but come on, what could possibly happen to Link's son? Summery rewritten. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda, The adventures of Prince Lee

Princess Zelda's maid picked up her skirts and quickly left the room where princess Zelda was in labor, she made her way to the training area in the courtyard.

It wasn't hard to find prince Link, he was bust trying to dodge conversation with Ruto long enough to practice archery.

"Prince Link! Your highness!" she called, racing over to him. Link stopped shooting arrows and turned to listen.

"Your highness! The princess is giving birth!" she said, Link immediately dropped his bow and followed Zelda's maid and friend to where the princess was.

As they approached the birthing room, they could hear princess Zelda groaning in pain, Link immediately tried to enter the room, but was stopped by two maids.

"No one is to enter the princess's labor room, especially not a man, I'm sorry your highness, but this is the princess's wishes." said the maid on the left.

So Link was forced to wait outside, pacing as he listened to Zelda's groans and cries of pain.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the cry of a baby was heard, the door opened and Zelda's most trusted maid and friend Saphira stepped out, her own stomach swollen from the child she was carrying.

"Your highness, princess Zelda is waiting for you." she said as she bowed, Link quickly entered the room to see Zelda holding a small blanket. Link rushed over and kneeled down next to her.

Zelda smiled and leaned over to show him the baby.

"What is it?" he asked simply, Zelda smiled, "it's a boy, the prince of Hyrule." Link smiled and put his arm around Zelda.

"What should we name him?" he asked, Zelda frowned for a moment before smiling and saying.

"We'll call him Lee, Prince Lee, the crown prince of Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, Princess Zelda was in prince Lee's room with her maid Saphira; Saphira was holding a baby girl named Kakari, whom she had given birth to two weeks after Prince Lee.

Princess Zelda placed Lee in his cradle before turning to Saphira.

"Saphira, recently I have had prophecies about a new evil terrorizing Hyrule, and I am worried about my son." Saphira cradled Kakari and said.

"I agree princess, and I too have been worried." Zelda looked out the window, where she saw Link practicing archery while trying to avoid conversation again. She giggled as he turned away and made a face of pure annoyance.

"Princess?" said Saphira, "an idea just came to my head, what if you sent Prince Lee away?" Zelda turned around.

"Send him away? Where would I send him? Wait! What if we sent him to Kokori forest? That's where Link grew up, and he would be safe there. His father didn't turn out so bad." Saphira nodded.

"I would also send Kakari with him, for even though she is not of royal blood, I still fear for her safety." Zelda took Saphira by the hand.

"Saphira, I wouldn't dream of leaving Kakari here and sending Lee off. I'll talk to Link."

That night Zelda talked to Link inside their son's room.

"Link, I was talking to Saphira about the recent prophecies I've been having, and she suggested that we send Lee and Kakari away." Zelda said nervously.

Link looked slightly alarmed, "you mean, send him into hiding?"

"Exactly." Replied Zelda, "I know it will be hard, but I fear it's the only way to keep him safe." She glanced at the cradle as she said this. Link followed her gaze over to where their young son was sleeping.

Zelda turned away, a look of sadness on her face. "Link, we must send him away, I will miss him terribly, but he and Kakari will be safe in Kokori forest."

Zelda put her arms around Link and hugged him before looking back at Lee.

"We'll take them tonight; no one must know where he is going."

That night, four figures in cloaks left the castle and made their way through Hyrule field, they silently made their way to Kokori forest, where they slipped past all the sleeping Kokori children and approached the Duku sprout.

Two of the cloaked figures stepped up and explained their situation to the Duku sprout; the shorter figure was holding a small blanket in her arms.

The Duku sprout nodded and the two figures carrying blankets approached the Duku sprout and laid the blankets down.

One of the figures that had been carrying a blanket spoke to what appeared to be a young man in a ninja outfit.

"Sheik, will you please stay here and watch over my son? I don't want any harm to come to him." Sheik bowed,

"If that is your wish princess."

The tallest of the cloaked figures went up to one standing near Sheik and placed his hand on her shoulder, the figure the pulled his cloak back to reveal that he was none other than Prince Link.

The figure that he had placed his hand on pulled back her cloak to reveal that she was none other than princess Zelda. Zelda hugged Link and they looked back one last time at the small blankets by the Duku sprout before rushing off before she could change her mind.

After they left, Sheik through his arms in the air, "Goddesses, what have I done to deserve to babysitting another Link?"

Sheik sighed and bent over the two blankets containing the prince and the girl. Prince Lee and Kakari, Saphira's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Duku sprout introduced Lee and Kakari to the other Kokiri children. They were all delighted to have two new friends to play with. They watched their two little friends play and tease each other; Kakari's special trick was pulling in Lee's ears.

Soon the two became inseparable, they were rarely seen apart, and they lived in Link's old tree house.

"Com' on Lee! Lets play a game!" Kari said; she and Lee were playing near their tree house. (Note Lee and Kakari are about 6-7 years old here)

"No way Kari, you always want to play some dumb girlie game, I don't like to play those games, let's play sword fighting instead." Lee replied, drawing his Kokori sword. (You can tell Lee is much more interested in learning how to fight,)

"But I want to play my favorite game." Kari muttered, she sniffled and started to cry,

"Kari! Please don't cry!" Lee said, trying to comfort Kari,

'If it'll make you stop crying, I'll play your game, but not for very long."

"Yeah! Thank you Lee!" Kari cried, she stopped crying and jumped on Lee's back.

"Let's just play." Lee muttered, sulking.

"Ok, this is how it goes, I'm the princess, and you're the prince, the princess gets kidnapped, and the prince has to save her, Ok?" Kari said excitedly, slipping off his back. Lee just shrugged.

"Ok."

"After you rescue me, you have to give me a ring and kiss me." Kari said,

"No way! I don't want to kiss you! You're my friend, I don't want to kiss you, hugging you is painful enough. I have a bruise from the last time you hugged me." Lee grumbled,

"Lee! That's how the game goes! You have to, now lets start." Kari began to sing in her little girlie voice and pretend that she was a beautiful princess. Suddenly, she began to scream as an imaginary creature began pulling her away.

"Lee! Help me!" she screamed as the 'creature' continued kidnapping her, Lee sighed and waved his sword around where the supposed 'monster' was,

"Lee behind you! There are more! Quick! Defeat them and save me!" Kari screamed, Lee rolled his eyes and waved his sword around some more until the supposed monsters were gone.

"Lee, you saved me." Kari said a minute later when Lee helped her up.

"Yes ok, can I go now?" Lee asked,

"Lee! Your suppost to give me a ring and tell me you love me!" Kari cried, her hands on her hips,

"No way!" Lee said, backing away.

"You have to!" Kari said, advancing towards Lee,

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Lee shouted, taking off.

YES!" Kari shouted, she took off after Lee; Kari chased him all over the forest. Sheik stood in the middle of the forest, chuckling as he watched Lee try to escape.

"Give it up Lee, you're not gonna escape, we both know that. I don't see any point in trying to escape and causing yourself more agony." Kari shot a look at Sheik that sent shivers down his spine.

**_How is it that she's the only one who can do that? _**Sheik wondered,

"Ok ok! I give it!" Lee said, "Just stop chasing me!" Kari smiled an innocent smile and led him away to finish their game.

Kari and Lee also, became good friends with Saira, but as they grew, she began to notice a similarity between them and a Hylian boy who had grown up in Kokiri forest named Link.

The two grew much slower than Kokiri children and it took them ten years before they were the same size as the other Kokiri children.

By then they were pranksters, Sheik was their favorite victim. They pranked him every time he came to visit them. They also spent hours playing with their wolf puppy named Mae and Sheik's baby horse Comet.

Saira often watched them practice sword fighting together, training each other. Usually it was Kari who beat Lee, and Saira often joked that she was the only one who could beat him.

But they soon began to outgrow the other Kokiri children; by the time they were eleven, they were several inches taller than the others, so Saira decided to talk to the Duku sprout.

"Saira, Kakari and Lee are not from Kokiri forest, they are from Hyrule castle, princess Zelda and Prince Link brought Lee here themselves, but you must not tell them this, for they must learn on their own, this was princess Zelda's wish." The Duku sprout said.

"You mean; Kari and Lee will have to leave the forest, just like Link?" Saira asked.

"Yes Saira, Lee and Kakari need to be with their own kind, because as they grow older, they will begin to feel emotions that you could never understand. And they will begin to feel emotions toward each other as well, emotions that we cannot help them with. They will also grow even bigger, just like Link."

"Duku sprout, have you noticed something similar between Link and Lee?" Saira asked; she watched the Duku sprout carefully.

"Yes Saira, I do, and that is because Lee is Link's son, after Link left Kokori forest he married princess Zelda and the two of them had Lee. That's why he may seem a lot like Link. But remember Saira, Lee is not Link"

Saira left the Duku tree after that, confused and saddened by the news that she had just received.

Two weeks after Saira talked to the Duku sprout a fairy named Zina came to Saira with a message that said. "The Duku sprout wants to see you, bring Lee and Kakari, he says it's time."

Saira sadly called Lee and Kakari and told them that the Duku sprout wanted to see them.

"Kari! Lee! The Duku sprout wants to see you!" she called, Lee and Kari (as she was called) came racing over.

"Why does the Duku sprout want to see us?" Kari asked in her sweet, innocent voice.

"The Duku sprout wants to tell you something." Replied Saira. "What does he want to tell us?" asked Lee in his much-more-serious-voice.

"I don't know; you'll just have to ask him." Said Saira as she led them to the sprout.

"Ah, Kari and Lee, I have been waiting for you." Greeted the Duku sprout,

"I have something important to tell you." He added; Kari and Lee just looked confused.

The Duku sprout sighed, "a few years ago, three Hylians came from Hyrule castle, two woman and a man, each of the woman had a baby, the two woman asked us to raise their children, for they feared that something evil was going to happen. So they asked us to take the two children.

After leaving their children, they departed for Hyrule.

Kari, Lee, you two are the young Hylian children that the two woman and the man left. And it is your destiny to leave Kokiri forest."

Lee and Kakari were silent for a moment; finally Kakari spoke.

"You mean; Lee and I aren't Kokiri? And we have to leave Kokiri forest?"

"Yes Kakari, it means you are Hylians and you have to leave Kokiri forest." The Duku sprout replied slowly.

Kari turned to Lee, "Lee, where are we gonna go? What are we gonna do? I don't wanna leave Kokiri forest!" Kari started crying, she rushed over to Lee and cried on his shoulder, Lee put his arm on her shoulder and said nothing; instead he stared upwards.

"Come on you two, I'll help you get ready." Said Saira, she led the way back to their tree house, Kari had stopped crying, she was biting her lip and frowning, every minute or so she would let out a little sob.

Saira helped them get their few belongings, Lee's sword and shield, Kakari's bow, arrows, ocarina and Mae. Mae just bounced around in excitement. Saira led them to the edge of the forest, as far as she dared go.

Kari, Lee and Saira all stood on the bridge for a moment before turning to say goodbye. Kari suddenly burst into tears and raced away; Lee turned to follow her, stopped, waved and followed Kari out of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Anime Wildfire here, sorry I haven't added any authur's notes yet, I'm new to this site and have been having trouble figuring everything out.**

**I hope everyone likes ther story so far, and thanks to my first reviewer the Ygger! I enjoyed your review, I love reviews, so please Read and review and you will make me happy, and being happy puts me in a writing mood!**

**See ya later**! _Anime Wildfire_

Lee followed Kari outside to find her with Sheik; Sheik was leading his fire-red horse Comet. He handed Comet's reins to Lee.

"Here, you two take Comet, I don't need a horse, and Comet likes you two, especially Kakari." He glanced at Kari; she was petting Comet and smiling weakly.

"Lee, you take care of Kari now, I know this was difficult for you, but it's even harder for Kari, so keep an eye on her, Ok?" Sheik said. Lee nodded.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," he said, Sheik nodded and threw a Duku nut on the ground, disappearing. Lee just shook his head, wondering how he did that.

"Let's go Kar," said Lee, Kari nodded and stopped petting Comet, Lee mounted Comet and reached his hand down to help Kari swing up behind him. Kari wrapped her arms around his waist and they were off.

"Uh Lee, where exactly are we going?" asked Kari, "well we gotta find some place to stay tonight right?" he replied without turning around.

"Well where are we gonna camp then?" she asked, they both sat for a minute.

"We could camp near the stream by Hyrule castle?" she suggested. Lee nodded.

"I like that idea, we'll camp there tonight." they were both silent for a moment before Kari broke the silence.

"Um Lee, which way is the Hyrule castle?"

"I have no idea, but I think the horse knows the way." he replied, Kari leaned over and patted Comet's neck.

"Comet, can you take us to the stream near Hyrule castle?" she asked, Comet snorted and then bobbed his head as if saying 'yes'. Suddenly he charged off and soon Lee and Kari saw Hyrule castle approaching.

Once they approached the stream, Kari hopped off and hugged Comet, "thank you so much Comet!" she said as she stroked his neck and hugged him. Lee rolled his eyes and noticed that the horse actually looked as if he was blushing.

Kari soon stopped hugging Comet and started petting Mae, she and Zina had been following Comet, though when they stopped, Zina had slept in Lee's hat and on Kari's shoulder.

It grew dark all to quickly, Lee and Kari sat under a tree back-to-back. Mae had her head on Kari's lap, and Comet was wondering between Kari and Lee.

Kari sighed as she petted Mae, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah," said Lee, looking at the stars, "Lee?" she said suddenly.

"What?" he replied. "Where are we gonna live? We can't just camp out for the rest of our lives, we have to find a permanent home." she said slowly.

"Well, we could, um. Well..." Lee stammered. Kari smiled, "you have no idea. Do you?" Lee blushed,

"Not really, we could live in Hyrule castle, but..."

"But what?" asked Kari, confused.

"The castle just gives me the creeps," he admitted,

"Me too." Kari said. Both sat in silence, thinking. Suddenly they both perked up.

"Kakariko!" they both shouted, turning around to face each other. "That would be perfect!" said Kari happily.

"We could build a house and work around the village!" said Lee.

Both Lee and Kari were happy; they both spread out under the tree and fell asleep.

Kari woke up the next morning to Mae licking her on their face, "Mae! Stop it!" Kari said happily, she pushed Mae off and Mae proceeded to wake up Lee.

Kari grinned and went over to join Mae.

"Lee, Lee! Wake Up!" she said, shaking him, he just rolled over and continued sleeping, Kari stood up, slightly annoyed and tried gently kicking him.

No results, Kari leaned down next to him and tried shaking him, he just flung his arm out. Whacking Kari and sending her tumbling down a hole that had accidentally appeared.

Naturally, her scream woke him up and he looked around.

"Kari? Kar? Where'd ya go?" he said, looking around.

"I'm down here!" said a voice; Lee looked down the hole near him and saw Kari about ten feet down.

"How'd ya get down there?" he asked. Kari snorted, "You pushed me mister smarty-pants! Now just get me out of here! I think there's something down here!" she said, in a slightly worried voice.

Lee nodded and rummaged around Comet's saddle, looking for a rope, when he found one, he pulled it over a tree branch and tied it to Comet's saddle before lowering himself down.

"Hey! Look what I found!" said Kari as Lee dropped to the ground, she came out of the shadows with a bottle, inside the bottle was a fairy.

"Wow." muttered Lee. Kari smiled,

"I'm gonna set her free once we get out of this hole." she said happily. Lee nodded and Kari slipped the bottle in her belt before wrapping her arms around Lee's waist, Lee put one arm around her waist and grabbed the rope with the other.

He whistled, and Comet started walking forward, pulling Lee and Kari out of the hole.

"Thanks for saving me." said Kari as Lee let go of the rope. Lee blushed and turned away without replying.

Kari pulled out the bottle containing the fairy and opened it. The fairy flew out and hovered right in front of Kari.

"Thank you for saving me! Will you please take me to the great fairy fountain?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." said Kari, she held out her finger for the fairy to sit on.

Kari turned around. "Lee! Look, this fairy wants to go to a great fairy fountain, any idea where that is?" she asked.

Lee shook his head. "Nope, no idea." Kari looked slightly disappointed; she went up to Comet.

"Comet, do you have any idea where to find a great fairy field?" she asked, petting his neck. Comet bobbed his head, making Kari smile. She easily climbed on and offered her hand to Lee.

He took it and swung up behind her, the minute he sat down, Comet was off, and he took them to Kakariko village.

"Why did he bring us here?" Kari wondered out loud as she and Lee slid off Comet, Kari patted his neck and went up to the nearest villager.

"Excuse me, do you know if there is a great fairy fountain anywhere around here?" she asked.

"I heard a rumor that a fairy fountain is hidden in the graveyard, not a great one thought," replied the villager before he wondered away. Kari turned to the fairy, which was sitting on her shoulder.

"Did you hear that? There's a regular fairy fountain, but not a great fairy fountain. Will that work?" she asked the fairy.

"That'll work just as well, let's go there." replied the fairy. Kari turned back to Lee. "Looks like we're heading to the graveyard!" she said. Suddenly she frowned.

"Wait a minute. Where's the graveyard?"

Ten minutes later they had found the graveyard, Kari had found an old man who had pointed them in the right direction, since Lee had refused to ask for directions.

"Where would a fairy fountain be in a graveyard?" wondered Kari out loud.

"Maybe under one of the graves?" Zina suggested. Kari smiled.

"Great idea! Lee! We're gonna need your help with moving some of these graves!"

Lee was a few feet away, studying one of the graves.

"Hey Kari, this grave looks a little different from the others, do ya think the fountain could be here?" Kari examined it.

"Yeah, your right, it does look different, let's pull it out and see." Kari and Lee grabbed the back of the grave and pulled. Soon a large hole came into view.

"ya! We did it!" said Kari, hugging Lee. Lee jumped into the hole; followed by Kari, Zina and the fairy, Mae had stayed with Comet.

Inside the hole was a beautiful fountain with several fairies flying around. The fairy on Kakari's shoulder flew over to them.

"Hi everybody! I'm home!" the other fairies gathered around her and welcomed her with.

"Welcome home great fairy!"

Lee and Kari exchanged a shocked glance, "s-she's a great fairy?" muttered Kari. The great fairy flew up to Kari.

"Yes I am Kari, and I thank you for bringing me home." A bright light suddenly surrounded the fairy. When it was gone, the great fairy was in her place.

"Kari, please take this as my thank-you to you." the great fairy gave Kari a beautiful silver fairy bow and a silver quiver; the quiver had four sections, three small ones and a large one.

Kari stood there with her mouth hanging open, "wow! A fairy bow! Thank you very much!" said Kari. She examined it and noticed the three small sections and a spot for the bow.

"Um excuse me. But what are the small sections for?" asked Kari

The great fairy smiled, "Should you visit the other great fairies they will give you the abilities to shoot different types of arrows, and a magic meter."

"Oh I see, so the other sections are for different types of arrows," said Kari. The great fairy nodded. Kari examined the quiver and bow more closely, suddenly she gasped. _Kakari_ was carved on the quiver! She looked at the bow; her name was carved in silver on the bow too!

"I see you have discovered your name on the bow and quiver," said the great fairy. Kari could only stare at her name written in beautiful cursive letters on the bow and quiver.

"Thank you so much great fairy!" she said, slinging the quiver on her back and the bow in the quiver.

Kari followed Lee outside the fairy fountain.

"Wow I can't believe she gave me a bow just for saving her!" Kari couldn't stop chattering in her excitement. Lee just smiled at how happy she was.

"Hey, look over there Lee," said Kari, she was pointing to a shop. "Maybe they know a place where we can live."

"Yeah, you just might be right, let's go inside," said Lee, Lee led the way inside the small shop.

"Excuse me sir," said Lee, a man behind the counter saw them. "Ah, what can I do for you lad?"" he asked, Lee and Kari both noticed that the shop sold things like healing potions and weapons. Lee especially noticed the Hylian shields for sale, someday he might need a bigger one than the Duku shield he currently had.

"We're looking for a place to stay sir," said Lee, "my friend and I just came here, and we want to buy or build a house. We just don't know anything about this town yet."

The man studied them for a minute, "where are you two kids from?" he asked.

"We're from Kokiri forest," said Kari, she stood next to Lee. "You mean you two are Kokirians?" he said, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, sort-of." replied Lee. "Well I'll be darn," muttered the man, "two Kokirians right here in Kakariko village."

The man sat there for a minute.

"Why don't you two stay here for a while? We have some room in our house, then maybe we can see about finding you two a place to live." The man closed his store and led Lee and Kari across the street to his house.

A woman and a little girl greeted him. The man picked the little girl up and hugged her.

"Oh sorry you two." he said noticing them just standing there.

He turned to the woman, "this is my wife Valentina." he said, Valentina smiled sweetly at Lee but frowned when she turned to Kari.

"This is our ten-year-old daughter Iza," the man said next, gesturing to the little girl. The little girl smiled at Kari and blushed at Lee.

"Oh and I'm Sloan. What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Lee and this is my best friend Kakari," said Lee.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lee and Karri," said Valentina,

"Um, my name is Kakari, but everyone just calls me Kari," Kari said, smiling. Valentina just sniffed and walked back to the kitchen.

"Lee, you can sleep upstairs, we have an extra bed, and Kari can sleep on the couch," Valentina said with a glare at Kari. Iza took Lee by the hand and led him upstairs to show him his bed. Sloan fetched a blanket for Kari.

Kari placed the blanket on the couch and headed for the door. "I'll be right back Sloan, I need to go take care of our horse and our pet wolf. Can you tell Lee where I've gone if he asks please?"

"Sure Kari, I'll make sure he knows," replied Sloan with a smile. Kari smiled back and headed over to where Comet and Mae were waiting.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooo!"

Kari sat up quickly, breathing hard. She quickly grabbed her bow and quiver before slipping out the door. Seconds later, Lee poked his head out of one of the doors and followed Kari, a worried look on his face.

Kari quickly headed to the corral where Comet and Mae where sleeping, Valentina had insisted that they sleep inside a corral, although Kari knew they wouldn't have caused any damage.

Kari hopped the fence with ease and raced over to Comet and Mae, she sat down next to Mae, Mae opened her eyes and wagged her tail. Comet nuzzled her head, begging her to pet him.

"I had a really bad nightmare." Kari explained to them, "and I don't think Iza's mom likes me, she was kind of mean to me." Kari sniffled a bit.

"Sloan's really nice and so is Iza, but I still miss the forest." Kari sighed and leaned against Mae and Comet.

Suddenly, a stick cracked.

Kari quickly turned around, but rolled her eyes when she saw it was Lee.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked, Kari looked down, "It's nothing really, I just had a bad dream," she said.

"Well if it was only bad dream then... why did you come out here?" He asked. Kari looked up.

"Caus' I needed to be comforted." she simply replied.

"Oh." said Lee, he felt a little guilty. "Tell you what, why don't we sleep out here tonight?" he said. Kari's eyes widened.

"You would sleep out here with me instead of a bed?" she sounded touched.

"Sure." he replied, "your my best friend, I like being with you." Kari blushed, and then flopped back in the grass, Lee lay opposite. Kari lying with her feet facing one-way and Lee's feet facing the opposite.

"Lee?" said Kari.

"Yeah?" he replied, "do you think our real parents are still alive?" Kari said; Lee stiffened a bit.

"I don't know Kar, they might be."

Kari didn't press the matter anymore; instead she stretched her arms and rolled over.

"Good night Lee." she said after a minute.

"Good night." Lee replied slowly.

The next morning, Lee opened his eyes and looked around, he was leaning against Mae, and Kari was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Lee blushed slightly before shaking her arm.

"Kari, Kar, wake up, its morning." Kari slowly lifted her head and blinked. Blushing once she realized she'd had her head on Lee's shoulder. Lee stood up and helped Kari to her feet.

"Lets go get some breakfast," said Lee, he headed off towards Sloan's house. Kari followed him, rubbing her cheek.

"Here you go Lee, Kari," said Valentina; she placed a plate of freshly cooked eggs in front of them. She, Sloan, Iza, Kari and Lee were all seated around the table.

"So where were you two this morning? Kari, I didn't see you on the couch when I got up this morning." said Sloan.

"We slept outside," said Kari, " I couldn't sleep on the couch, so I went out with Mae and Comet."

"Who's Mae and Comet?" asked Iza, Kari smiled. "Comet is our horse and Mae is our wolf puppy." she replied.

Valentina stiffened at the mention of 'wolf puppy'.

"Oh no!" said Kari suddenly. "I must have left my bow outside! I don't lose that! The great fairy gave that to me!" Kari jumped up and raced outside.

"She has a great fairy bow!" muttered Iza, "yeah, she rescued a great fairy and the fairy gave it to her." said Lee. Sloan, Valentina and Iza just stared at him.

Minutes later, Kari returned with her bow and quiver, "sorry about that everyone, I just didn't want to lose this." Kari said as she placed her quiver and bow on the floor, Iza's jaw dropped when she saw Kari's name carved in cursive on the beautiful bow and quiver.

"Oh yes, Kari, Lee there is a place near here where you two can live, there's a woman living in a house next door, well the woman decided to move to Hyrule castle, she said that you two can move into her old house if you want. The house had two bedrooms, a bathroom and one room downstairs. So whadda' ya think?"

Kari and Lee just sat in silence for a moment, " I suppose we could check it out," said Lee.

"-And I know you two will be able to find work around here, in fact, if you want Kari, you can work in my shop whenever I need a hand, I could use a strong young woman to help me out, so whadda ya think?"

"That sound great." said Kari; she smiled at Sloan before turning back to her eggs.

"And Lee, I know a lot of people will need some one to help them fix there houses and things, maybe you could do that?" Sloan said; Lee nodded.

"Then it's settled! We'll go look at that house after breakfast, the woman already moved out, and it's right next to the corral too, so you horse has a place to stay too." said Sloan. And everyone went back to finishing breakfast.

After breakfast, Sloan took Kari, Lee and Iza to see the house, it was quite nice, the bottom floor was all one room, there was a staircase leading to a hallway on the left, and Iza had fun leaning over the rail to look down below.

Upstairs was two bedrooms, one at the beginning of the hallway and one on the right of that one. At the end of the hallway was a bathroom.

Kari and Lee decided to pick rooms, Kari wanted the one at the beginning of the hallway, and Lee wanted the one next to it.

Kari's room was already painted pink, their was a bed, a closet and a small dresser with a mirror, Kari's room also had a big window that opened, right outside her window happened to be a huge Cherry tree. Big beautiful leaves were on the tree, and a bird was singing on the branches.

Lee's room was a grayish-blue; it had a bed, closet and a shelf. Lee's room was the exact opposite of Kari's, meaning he too had a big window with a tree next to it.

"So what do you two think?" asked Sloan as he led them back to his house. Kari and Lee followed.

"I think its nice, an it's certainly big enough for us." said Kari.

"Yeah, I agree, I think it works fine," said Lee; "now all we need is furniture," said Kari happily.

"The old woman who used to live there says that there's a small table and some chairs somewhere in the house. Perhaps you can find them?" said Sloan, he had stopped by the corral, and was petting Comet while he said this.

Kari stood next to him and also began stroking Comet; soon Mae came up and begged Kari and Lee to pet her.

"Hey." said Kari, noticing how big Mae was. "Do you think we could actually ride her?" she asked Lee; he shrugged.

"Go ahead and try it." he said, he watched as Kari gently lowered herself on Mae's back, Mae stood up and walked around, being careful not to hurt her rider. Kari turned and smiled at Lee.

"Come on Lee! "She called; "I bet she could carry both of us!" she smiled again.

"I don't think she can carry both of us yet. But I have an idea, let's have a race, me and Comet against you and Mae." he said, mounting Comet.

Kari smiled. "Bring it on Lee." she said as she steered Mae towards Hyrule field. Sloan followed them, and may of the other villagers followed, happy to have some excitement.

"You can do it Lee!" shouted Iza, she and Valentina were standing nearby in Hyrule field. "Uh, thanks Iza." Lee replied, making Iza squeal with delight.

"Now here are the rules," said Sloan, he was refereeing. "You race to Lon Lon ranch and back, no trying to stop the other's rider, just race. Oh and have fun." he said. Kari leaned over to Mae.

"Come on Mae, let's show those boys what we can do." she whispered into Mae's ear, Mae growled and Kari could feel her body tense up.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" shouted Sloan, Mae and Comet took off like a bullet, both Lee and Kari leaned flat on their mounts as the race went on. Comet was the first to reach the ranch, but Comet had a harder time turning around, so Comet and Mae were tied as they raced back towards the cheering villager.

Everyone watched in excitement as the two races crossed at the same time, and it was impossible to tell who had won.

"Looks like it was a tie!" said Sloan, Kari smiled happily and threw her arms around Mae's neck, hugging her and stroking her head. Kari turned around when she felt something nudge her shoulder.

It was Comet, Kari, laughed and stroked him too, then Mae got jealous and nudged Kari, so Kari stroked them both at the same time.

Kari saw Lee across the clearing, when suddenly Iza raced up to him and hugged him. Kari's face fell.

**_Am I feeling jealous?_** She wondered, **_no, that's crazy, why would I be jealous of Lee? _**Kari shook her head and pulled herself up onto Comet.

Taking the reins, she turned Comet away from the village and flicked the reins, he immediately began cantering and soon he was galloping. Kari sighed; she had seen Valentina looking smug as she rode off.

"Probably because now Iza's alone with Lee." she muttered aloud, soon she and Comet came to the entrance of lake Hylia, smirking, Kari flicked the reins and Comet picked up speed, leaping over the gate with a single bound. Kari rewarded him by stroking his neck as they sat by the lake.

Comet grazed while Kari stared into the lake, playing her ocarina. When all of the sudden, a blue creature popped out of the lake.

"aaaahhhhhh!" screamed Kari, jumping back to hide behind Comet, who flicked his ears and went back to his grazing. The blue creature climbed out of the water.

"Hi! Sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to, I heard you playing your ocarina and came to talk to you."

Kari poked her head out from behind Comet.

The creature cocked his head, "my name's Zino, I'm a Zora, what's your name?" Zino asked.

Kari slowly came out. "My name's Kakari, but you can call me Kari, and I'm a human."

"I could tell that right away," said Zino, he looked at her ocarina, "will you play that again? I love the sounds it makes." He dived into the water while Kari sat on the bank and played her favorite song.

Zino dived in and out of the water and did tricks, making her laugh.

"What is that song called?" he asked her, leaning on the bank.

"It's my favorite song, it's called Zelda's lullaby, I don't know why, no one ever taught it to me, I just know it. Once, I met a woman who told me to play it every time I see the mark of the triforce." Kari replied. Staring at the ocarina.

"I think it's my favorite song too." Zino said, swimming around, "will you come back here and play it for me sometimes?" he asked her.

"Sure, if you want me to." replied Kari. Kari noticed the sun was setting.

"Sorry Zino, I've got to go," she said.

"Well ok, if you ever want to find me, just play that song or ask another Zora for Prince Zino." He dived into the lake. (note Zino is Ruto's son.)

**_He's a prince?_** Kari thought. **_Wow! He seems nice for a prince. _**Kari thought, smiling, she mounted Comet and they galloped back towards Kakariko village.

She put Comet in the corral and went inside Sloan's house; Lee was sitting at the table, waiting for her.

"Where did you go?" he asked, "I was worried that something had happened to you."

Kari smiled, "I'm ok, Comet and I went to lake Hylia. And I just lost track of the time."

Lee nodded and headed up the stairs. " Goodnight Kar." he said, Kari smiled, "goodnight Lee." she replied before falling asleep on the couch.

"Lee, I think we should move into our new house soon," said Kari, she and Lee were sitting on the corral fence,

"Yeah, I think so to. We just need to get some more furniture," said Lee.

"Maybe we should move in now and get the furniture later." Kari stretched her back. "My back is starting to hurt from sleeping on that couch."

"I'm sorry Kari, I didn't even notice." said Lee, "you're right anyway, we should be moving in soon, how about me move in today? We don't have much stuff, just my Shield, your bow, Quiver and ocarina. Oh and a few other things."

"We could move in today, we have been staying in their house for a few days now, I think we should let them have their house back," said Kari.

"Then it's settled, we'll move in today, c'mon! Let's go get our stuff," said Lee, he hopped down and Kari followed him to Sloan's house, where they explained their idea. He agreed and helped them move their stuff to their house, he even helped them find the table and three chairs which turned out to be in the cellar.

"Well that's everything, I'll leave you two to figure out where you want everything to go. Good Luck!" said Sloan before he left, Kari and Lee moved stuff around for an hour until they were satisfied.

Then Kari grabbed her bow, quiver and ocarina and went up to her room, where she hung up her Kokiri tunics and placed her ocarina on the dresser.

She sighed, and jumped on the bed, happy to be home at last.

Lee also went to put his stuff away, after hanging up his Kokiri tunics he placed his sword and shield on the shelf by the door. Looking out the window, he too, was glad to be home.

**did everyone enjoy the chapter? Please read and review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, chapter five here,**

**How's the story? If anyone has an idea on what they think should happen next, contact me! I love to see what other people can come up with for story ideas.**

**So let me know! Oh, and don't forget to read and review!**

**I Love all my reviews! See ya! Anime wildfire**

Almost five years had passed since Kari and Lee had moved into Kakariko village, but their new house wasn't so empty anymore, Kari's room had lots of books on it, she had also repainted it green, and added some foresty touches to it.

Lee's room also looked different, his room had some books on weapons and swordplay. His old Kokiri sword and shield were on the shelf, he had long outgrown them, and instead he had a Hyrulian shield he had purchased two years ago. (He still had to get a sword)

The downstairs had more furniture now too, they had another table and some new chairs, and Kari also had hung some pictures of Kokiri forest that Lee had painted on the wall.

Of course, probably the two most noticeable pictures in the room were the ones of Lee and Kari, next to the door was a painted picture of Kari looking thoughtful. Lee had painted that picture for Kari and she had liked it so much she hung it up.

The second most noticeable picture was the painted one of Lee and Kari together; a traveling artist had seen them together and decided to paint them. (Much to Iza's fury.)

Kari's door suddenly opened and a beautiful brown haired girl walked out, of course, Kari and Lee had grown, they were now almost fifteen.

Kari carefully placed an orange on the table before racing out the door, Sloan needed her to work in his shop today, but she always made sure to leave something for Lee before she left.

Twenty minutes later, Lee's door opened and Lee entered; he walked down the steps and spotted the orange. He rolled his eyes and grinned before eating the orange.

Upon finishing the orange, he headed outside, today was a beautiful summer day, and Lee wanted to go see Sloan and Kari before it got too late.

First he stopped by the corral to feed Comet while Mae was out hunting, Mae was now almost as big as Comet, and she could easily carry three people on her back and run twice as fast. Next Lee finished cleaning Comet's saddle, stopping now and then to pet Comet as he grazed nearby.

After he finished Comet's saddle he headed to Sloan's shop, magic mayhem, inside Kari was placing some boxes on a shelf. But she stopped when she spotted Lee.

"Oh, hey Lee." she said, "hey Kari, thanks for the orange you left, it was great." he said.

"Oh, no problem. I'm glad you like it." Kari replied; she lifted the last box onto the shelf just as Iza came down.

"Oh, hello Lee." she said in a sweet voice, she stopped in front of him and smoothed her skirts before asking. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to pick Kari up, we gotta run to Lon Lon ranch. Malon promised us some milk and some hay for Comet." said Lee, Iza threw a piercing glare at Kari, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"I've just got to do a few more things for Sloan and then I can go." said Kari, "why don't you go get Comet?" she suggested. Lee nodded and left the store, leaving the pouting Iza.

Iza shot one more glare at Kari before stomping off up the steps, leaving Kari giggling. Kari finished her work and headed outside just as Lee and Comet rode up. Lee offered his hand to Kari and she swung up behind him.

Lee then wheeled Comet around and trotted out of the village, but half way to the ranch, a Poe attacked, scaring Comet enough to make him rear up. Kari gasped and fell off. She quickly jumped to her feet just as the Poe swung its lantern, slashing Kari and whacking her on the head before she shot it with her bow.

Meanwhile Comet kept bucking, causing Lee to get bucked off and fall unconscious.

Kari rushed over to Comet and tried to calm him down, but Comet was to frightened, and Kari screamed as his foot landed on her own. Kari backed away from Comet and limped over to Lee, she started shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Lee? Lee! Come on you gotta wake up!" Kari kept shaking him as Comet bucked one more time before racing off through Hyrule field. Leaving and injured Kari and an unconscious Lee alone in dangerous territory.

The next few minutes felt like hours to Kari, she was alone, with Lee still unconscious, and she was having a hard time staying conscious herself. The last thing Kari heard before she blacked out was a wolf's howl.

**What do you think? I know it's kind of a cheesy fight, but... It popped into my head at the last minute!**

**If you love is... contact me! if you don't love it... still contact me! Later! Anime Wildfire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter is here! Thanks to my three new reviewers! The Ygger, Sourapple1000 and the wolf87! I love reviews! SO submit a review and tell me what you think, I've got lots of new chapters coming up soon, but it all depends on how much homework I have to do, seriously, teachers pile on too much homework, the nerve of some people...**

**Anime Wildfire,**

Lee woke up to something licking his face; he pushed it away.

"Mae, stop it." he said as he realized who it was. He sat up and looked around, he was lying in the middle of Hyrule field; Comet was nowhere in sight.

Lee looked to his left and noticed Kari lying there; she had blood on her shoulder and on her forehead and a hoof shaped mark on her boot.

Lee also noticed lots off Poe spirits around them; Mae must have been protecting them. Lee got up and kneeled next to Kari.

"Kari? Kar? Wake up!" Lee grabbed her shoulders and shook her, trying to wake her up.

**_Her body feels really cold,_** he thought, touching her hand.

**_How in the world are we gonna get back?_** He wondered, looking around. Mae came up behind him and lay down.

**_Of course! Mae can carry us,_** he thought.

**_Great job genius._** Mae thought to herself, **_you've been sleeping that long to come up with that obvious idea._**

Lee picked Kari up and laid her across Mae's back, then he swung up behind her and nudged Mae. Mae slowly got up and walked to Lon Lon ranch.

After a while Lee got off and walked beside Mae, giving her a short rest, he got back on quickly however, Mae was walking to fast for him to keep up. Soon Mae started going a little faster, Lee wondered why, until he noticed that the sun was starting to set, he and Kari must have been knocked out longer than he thought.

After going over a hill Lee was able to make out the ranch, and soon Mae reached the ranch. Mae howled and Lee picked up Kari just as Malon came out, she rushed over.

"What happened to you two?"

"We were attacked, a Poe scared out horse and hurt Kari, and the horse reared up and knocked me off. Can you please help Kari? She hasn't woken up yet, and we were attacked a while ago." Lee explained, Malon nodded

"Of course, bring her in here." Malon led Lee inside the house, where he laid Kari down on the bed.

"I think I also found your horse, this morning I found a beautiful red horse in the field. He was quite frightened. Maybe he's yours?" said Malon.

Lee left Kari with Malon and went out to the corral, Malon was right; she did find Comet.

The minute Comet saw Lee he raced over to him, whinnying happily.

Then Lee remember Mae, he headed out of the ranch and found Mae waiting patiently for them. Lee sat with her for a minute and stroked her, thanking her for protecting them. Earning himself a playful nudge.

When he returned to Malon's house, Kari was stirring. Lee went over to her and she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to sit up. But Malon pushed her down.

"You are in Lon Lon ranch, we were attacked this morning remember? The I woke up later on and found you unconscious and Mae protecting us, so I put you on Mae's back and she carried us here."

"Oh, I see." said Kari, she placed a hand on her forehead. "My head hurts, did I get hurt?"

"Yeah, by that Poe, I wasn't conscious, but it's pretty obvious," replied Lee. "You also hurt your shoulder and foot, when Malon took you boot off, your foot was purple, Comet must have stepped on your foot. And you have a cut on your shoulder, the Poe must have done that to you too."

Malon sighed and sat down next to Kari's bed, "The monster attacks are becoming more frequent, it would be best if both of you spent the night here and went back in the morning." she said.

"Agreed." Kari and Lee said at the same time. Malon gave Kari and Lee each a bed in the stable, she also gave Comet a stall.

Mae had vanished again.

"Hey Lee, do ya think we'll see any knights tomorrow?" Kari inquired.

"Why would we see any knights?" asked Lee, he couldn't see Kari in the dark, but he could hear her as she petted Comet, who happened to be next to her.

"Well Malon said the attacks are becoming more frequent, so wouldn't the king want to do anything about these attacks?" wondered Kari.

"I suppose so," said Lee, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think the captain of the guard himself will do anything?" Kari inquired.

"I've been thinking," said Lee, " If attacks have become more frequent..." He sat bolt upright, "Doesn't that mean there is some one calling them, a new evil?"

Kari sat up, "you could be right, personally I think these attacks are becoming much to frequent to be mere chance." she flopped back down.

"If I ever marry a prince, I would do something to stop these attacks," she muttered.

"But what do they want? If there really is a new evil?" said Lee, "well what did Ganon want? They must be after something really powerful, like the triforce or something..." said Kari.

"I hope they don't cancel the festival next week." Kari muttered.

With these ominous thoughts, sleep was a much-welcomed distraction for Lee and Kari.

Malon welcomed Kari and Lee up the next morning with a well-cooked breakfast of Eggs, Milk and bacon, what a surprise.

Both Lee and Kari were feeling much better, and Kari's foot wasn't so swelled, and her cuts had healed a bit.

"I think I fell well enough to go home today," said Kari as they ate. "At least you'll be awake this time, last time you were passed out," said Lee in a slightly teasing voice.

"Hey!" said Kari, she leaned over and playfully punched him in the arm. Making them all laugh.

After breakfast, Lee helped Kari onto Comet's back; he was much calmer this morning. Lee then swung up behind her and took the reins. Malon waved goodbye and they were off.

A little while later Kari asked Lee if Mae was healthy and got enough food, Lee replied that he couldn't see very well because it was still dark.

Kari kept an eye out for Mae on the way home, but she was nowhere in sight.

Kari limped inside while Lee put Comet in the corral.

He went inside and saw Kari leaning over the table, and she was shaking.

"Kari? Are you-" he broke off when he saw she was laughing,

"We totally forgot the milk and hay!" Kari said, still laughing. Soon Lee was laughing too.

"I guess that is pretty funny." he said, as Kari sat down in a chair.

"I guess we'll just have to go back tomorrow," she said, Lee nodded

"I'm glad that Mae showed up, we probably would have gotten eaten if she hadn't saved us" Lee nodded in agreement.

Kari suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah! Did you hear? The Prince and Princess are suppose to be there, the festival is in honor of the prince, even though he hasn't been seen in several years..."

"How do you know all this?" Lee asked her, Kari rolled her eyes. "I read Lee, I read the Hyrulian times."

"Mystery solved." Lee muttered.

"I wonder if Sheik will turn up too? We haven't seen him in three years, I kinda miss him." Kari said as she sighed.

"You just miss annoying him, don't you Kar?" said Lee, Kari smiled, "not as bad as you do, your pranks were always worse than mine."

A week later, Kari's foot was better and her cuts had healed, lucky for her, because the festival had come.

**another chapter done! Review and tell me what you think! Anime wildfire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Another chapter here, sorry about not updating as soon as possible, you see, I just thought up a bran new Zelda story idea, Wanna preview? Review and let me know! If everyone wants a preview then I'll write the chapter summary, but trust me, I think its gonna be reall cool.**

**Thanks to my latest reviewers! Eternal Flame and KRP! I loved your reviews, and to answer KRP's answer.**

**There are alot of people at the festival, but yes, Zelda and link do recgnize Lee, but only after he is pointed out to them, and how do they recognize him? You'll have to read to find out. H****owever they don't recognize Kari, she doesn't look much like her mother, Saphira, Saphira has blond hair and blue eyes. While Kari has brown hair and green eyes.**

**There Kokiri outfits stand out a little, especially Kari, but not that much. Most people (especially girls) notice Lee because he's a total hottie, just like his father, Link. People are all wearing costumes and such too, you'll never know what you'll find in a Zelda fanfiction! **

** As for recognizing his name, several people in the kingdom name their son after the prince, so the name Lee isn't too unusual, most people in the story know at least one teenage boy or young boy with the name Lee, how ever there was only one teenage boy in Kakariko, and you can pretty much guess who that is! That's why all the girls in Kakariko village are always flirting with Lee and trying to get his attention! He's the only boy eligable for marriage! **

**let me know if anyone has any more questions, I love answering them!** **See ya! ****don't forget to read and review!** _**Anime Wildfire**_

Kari had woken up to find Mae sleeping down stairs, along with Sheik, he was sitting at the table, waiting for them, so Kari made breakfast while they waited for Lee to wake up.

Half-and-hour later, Lee came downstairs, and was surprised to see Kari and Sheik talking.

"You two do plan on going to the festival, don't you?" asked Sheik, watching them.

"Of course we plan on going, I love the festival. All the fun and games and excitement!" Kari said, closing her eyes, then opening one to look as Sheik. "Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"Good." said Sheik, "cause' I signed you two up for several activities. Kari, I signed you up for an archery contest, fencing, horseback archery and one other thing."

"What other thing?" Kari asked suspiciously.

"A beauty contest." Sheik muttered with a straight face.

Kari's face turned brick red, you could see the steam come out of her ears. Mae pinned her ears back and raced out of the house, Lee backed up against a wall.

"You're joking?" Kari said,

"I signed you up for a beauty pageant." Sheik said slowly and calmly, as if he was discussing the weather.

"You did WHAT!"

Kari's face turned, if even possible, redder, her hands twitched and she looked ready to explode. Sheik turned to Lee and said.

"By the way Lee, I signed you up for Archery, fencing and horseback racing. Oh, and I signed both of you up for save-the-princess."

Kari immediately relaxed, "what's save-the-princess?" she asked,

"Oh you'll see when you get there." Sheik muttered, smirking at Kari, Kari's face turned pale this time. When Sheik smirked it usually meant ultimate humiliation, for one person, it wasn't funny, he didn't smirk often.

"You did not." Kari said, Sheik cocked his head innocently, "Didn't do what Kakari?"

Kari advanced towards him, rolling up her sleeves; Lee had to hold her arms back to keep her from smacking him silly.

Lee knew Sheik wouldn't get hurt, no one could land a hit on him, however Kari was going to be a victim, Sheik might have some nasty things in his hands.

Sheik said, "Better get ready." When he was in the doorway he turned to them, "If both of you don't get ready, I might get bored." As an after thought he added, "I wonder if there is a painting contest? Or an all you can eat contest, a tea party with the girls?"

"Don't you DARE!" Kari shrieked,

Sheik just walked off like he couldn't hear her, "I don't want to know, we'd better hurry. Who knows what he'll do?" said Lee.

Kari and Lee headed off to the Festival, it hadn't taken them long to get ready, Kari had just been looking around every corner for Sheik.

"Is he there?"

Lee sighed, "No Kar, for the last time, he's not here." Kari came from around the corner.

"Oh wait there he is!" said Lee, Kari squealed and hid behind Lee. "Just kidding!" laughed Lee; Kari smacked him on the shoulder before stomping ahead of him. Making him jog to catch up with her.

"There you are Lee and Kari!" said a voice, Kari stiffened as Sheik came up. "Come on you two, your gonna be late for the save the princess game." He took them by the shoulders and led them to a large field. A man was explaining the rules.

"Ok, we randomly select a guy to rescue a girl, who is also randomly selected, a field is then made by a spell, so it's always different. The 'hero' has to battle real monsters, such as large bugs and stuff like that. The 'princess' is then tied up somewhere on the field, the object of the game is for the 'hero' to rescue the 'princess'. The hero also has to face puzzles, monsters and traps; don't worry about getting injured; we have potions here. Now it's time for the drawing! Will all the girls who signed up stand over here, boys, you stand opposite." around twenty girls including Kari, went to the left, only about five boys stood on the right.

The man reached inside a pink goblet and said. "The princess is... Miss Kakari!" he looked over by all the girls, no one appeared, suddenly Sheik walked through the girls, pulling a beautiful young girl by her elbow, making all the guys whistle.

Kari glared at them, before turning away, immediately ten more boys raced over to the man.

"We want to compete too, so sign us up!" they said, glancing at Kari. The man took their entrees and shook the goblet.

"Ok, our hero is..." the man read the paper and glanced at Sheik, a smirk on his face, Sheik grinned back.

"Nice to see you again." the man said to Sheik.

"New additions here, huh?" said Sheik.

"Yes, thank you for getting more boys to sign up." Sheik turned to the boys, "good luck to all of you, you'll need it. Especially since one of you will be rescuing Kari."

The man held up the piece of paper he had drawn.

"An our Hero is... Lee!"

Lee slowly pushed his way through; when all the girls saw him they all sighed and started whispering to themselves.

"Oh and one last thing, if the hero fails, a new hero is picked." said the man.

"Sheik? You'll pick a place at random and tie her ladyship there, be gentle she **_is_** our princess, and a beauty as well." All the guys whistled in agreement.

Sheik took Kari's arm and picked a place, he just happened to pick the castle. Sheik watched Lee's face as he saw what monsters he was going to have to face in order to save Kari. This was going to be **_soooo_** much fun.

Sheik took Kari behind the castle theme and tied her up so that she was tied around the waist. He then picked her up and tied her from a beam hanging at the top of the tower in the castle.

After Sheik tied her up, he used a Duku nut to appear in front of Link and Zelda.

"Ready for your favorite sport Zelda?" Link said, Zelda rolled her eyes at him and watched.

(A magical screen had been made so everyone at the festival could see what was going on.)

The man handed a sword and a shield to Lee, "get ready young man." he said, the gate opened and Lee stepped out onto the field.

The door closed behind Lee, there would be no escaping. As Lee began fighting a monster, Sheik waved at Kari.

"Having fun up there Kari!" he shouted, everyone stopped to watch,

"Shut up!" shouted Kari, kicking her legs, "you had better run Sheik! Cause when I get down from here I am going to kill you!" Sheik grinned as he watched Kari struggle.

Kari used her legs to push off against the wall and swing back and forth, she struggled frantically to break the rope.

"Won't work will it Kakari?" Sheik shouted up to her, Kari gave him and ice-cold glare that made him shiver, Sheik turned to Zelda.

"Link? Zelda? Have you two taken a closer look at the hero of the game?" Sheik inquired. Link and Zelda leaned closer and looked. Zelda suddenly gasped.

"No way! It couldn't be! Sheik! How could you?" she asked. Sheik grinned, "quite easily. Easier than expected actually, you have to admit, he's quite good." Sheik said as Lee destroyed a monster twice his size.

"Just like his father." said Zelda, grinning at Link, Link grinned back and continued watching his son.

"My goodness, he looks just like you." Zelda whispered.

"He's just as good too." Sheik muttered,

"Good thing he inherited your brains." Link muttered to Zelda as Lee easily solved another puzzle.

Lee was easily making is way through the castle, finally, he made it to Kari, who was still hanging in the tower, looking not quite too happy. Lee cut the rope with his sword and caught her.

She still had her hands tied behind her back, curtsey of Sheik, Lee quickly set her down, and tried to cut the ropes holding her arms. They would not cut,

"Sheik I am gonna kill you!" Kari screamed

Sheik said, "Why are you blaming me?"

Kari said, "I know you put a spell on this rope so I couldn't untie myself! But why did you put it so that NO ONE could untie me!"

"Simple, I value my life." Sheik replied,

"You are SOO DEAD!" Kari screamed

Sheik said, "Mind telling how you plan to do that without hands?"

"Who said I was gonna use my hands to kill you?" Kari shouted "I do have feet ya know!" she said as Lee continued to try and cut her hands. Kari rolled her eyes, suddenly; she spotted something.

"Hey Lee, go get my bow." she said, Lee looked up, "Where's your bow at?"

"Over by that rock." said Kari, pointing with her head. Lee found her bow and was instructed to use one of the arrows to break the rope.

"Finally!" said Kari, stretching; she picked up her bow. "Lee, let me have that rope and one of my arrows." Lee handed Kari one of the arrows and a rope. He kept the other monsters busy while Kari tied the arrow to the rope.

"Get ready Lee!" she said, she took aim and shot the arrow, it struck right above the door. Lee stopped fighting the monsters, and he and Kari grabbed onto the rope and swung down to the door.

"Wow, that's the fastest time I've ever seen anybody complete that," said the man

Kari looked up to where Sheik was; He was nowhere to be found.

Kari sighed, she'd get him later.

Everyone at the festival was cheering, the man pulled Kari and Lee up on a platform, "say hello to today's save the princess champions!"

The crowd cheered for Lee and Kari, even Princess Zelda and Prince Link cheered.

Kari and Lee managed to escape the crowd as they headed to there next activities. Kari had archery, she did amazing, and even Link and Zelda were amazed.

Next Lee had archery, Zelda and Link watched him with interest as Lee hit target after target, coming in first place.

Next was the beauty pageant, they made all the girls wear dresses and walk around on stage, Kari did it, except she was the only girl who did it without a smile. Lee and Sheik sat in the front row and watched, Prince Link and Princess Zelda watched from the stage nearby.

"Do you think that girl that Lee is with could be Kakari?" Zelda asked, watching Kari.

"It's possible." Replied Link, still watching the pageant.

"That is Kakari. And I've got the bumps to prove it." Said a voice. Link and Zelda turned around to see Sheik. Sheik stood next to Zelda.

"That is Kakari, or Kari, as she likes to be called, little does Lee know it, but his heart belongs to Kari." Said Sheik before he disappeared using a Duku nut.

"Thank you ladies an gentleman!" said the announcer. "It is now time to announce the winner of the Hyrule beauty contest!" the crowd cheered.

The man opened the envelope.

"The second runner up is… Miss Cali!" a young girl stepped onto the platform, standing on the third place spot.

"And our second runner up is… Miss Iza!" Iza stepped forward onto the second place platform, a frown on her face.

At least Kari won't beat second place. **_She thought smugly,_** and Lee will pay attention to me, instead of that girl.

"And our miss Hyrule champion… Miss Kakari!" Kari's face turned pale. She stood rooted on the spot, and one of the girls had to push her forward.

Kari slowly took her place on the platform, smiling weakly, the crowd was cheering and all the boys were throwing flowers on the stage and whistling.

Kari was still smiling weakly as a tiara was placed on her head and a sash was out on her saying **_Miss Hyrule._**

Lee and Sheik were cheering right in front of Kari. Kari looked down at them and threw a look at Sheik that said.

_**You are so dead.**_

Next to her, Iza was bristling.

**_How could that little snit beat me in a beauty pageant? _**She looked down and saw her mother looking at her, a look of sympathy on her face.

Valentine's gaze turned to Kari, and a look of hatred appeared on her face.

Kari looked to her left and saw Iza glaring at her with pure hatred. Kari smiled weakly and turned away.

**_Great, now this stupid pageant has caused even more hatred between us._** She thought.

The crowd was still cheering, even Link and Zelda were cheering. Lots of boys rushed up to the stage to help the girls off, although a large number of them seemed to want to help Kari more than the others.

Kari stood in disbelief at the number of boys standing next to the stage, all wanting to escort her off.

Kari just stood there until she saw Lee approach the stage.

Lee offered her his hand and she took it. Letting him lead her down the steps and over to where she was going to receive the trophy from Link and Zelda.

"Well done young lady." Said Link, he led her over to where Zelda was standing with the trophy.

"You did wonderful Miss Kakari." Said Zelda, she handed Kari the trophy and smiled at her.

Lee was standing behind her at the steps of the stage.

"Sheik! I am so gonna kill you!" screamed Kari, it was after the pageant, and Kari had been chasing Sheik around for an hour, as she chased him around the stage, her tiara fell off.

Lee rolled his eyes and picked it up, stopping Kari as she raced around the stage again.

"Give it up Kari, you can catch him later." Said Lee, he handed her the tiara. It was beautiful, with diamonds surrounding a beautiful emerald, Her favorite jewel.

Kari took the crown from him and turned it over in her hand for a minute, letting out a sigh, she sat down on the stage steps.

Lee sat next to her.

"Kari? What's the matter?" he asked her.

Kari looked up. "It's this stupid tiara. I never wanted it; why would anyone want to be in a beauty pageant anyway?

Lee watched her for a minute before replying.

"Don't ask me, I'm not a girl." He said.

"Maybe I should just throw this stupid tiara away." She said, looking at the tiara.

"No way. You should keep it, you look great with it on." He said, taking the tiara and placing it on her head.

Kari looked up at him and smiled, making him blush.

"Thanks Lee." She said; she hugged him. Making him blush again.

Kari let go as they announced fencing as the next activity.

"Yikes! You had better get going! Fencing is next." Said Kari, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the arena.

The announcer announced Lee's opponent. Kari let out a squeal and hid behind Lee.

"That boy has been following me around all day, he won't leave me alone. If you fail to beat him I will seriously kill you…" said Kari, Lee looked over his shoulder.

"Do you really think I would lose to a dork like him?" teased Lee. Kari frowned at him.

"Just get out there." Kari said; she shoved him out there as the announcer called Lee's name.

Lee took the sword and shield he was offered and faced the other boy.

"When I beat you, that little friend of yours will be mine." The other boy said; Lee just rolled his eyes.

"There's just one problem with that plan." Said Lee, "you can't beat me." The other boy bristled and tightened his grip on the sword.

The man waved his flag, and Lee and the other boy started fencing. While Kari watched anxiously from the side as Lee and the boy faced off.

Link and Zelda watched as Lee fought the young boy.

"He's good." Said Zelda,

"He should be; he and Kakari have been practicing sword play together since they could hold a sword." Said Sheik from behind Zelda.

"So you were watching him all that time in Kokiri forest." Teased Zelda. Sheik refused to reply.

Finally after twenty minutes of fighting, both Lee and the boy were exhausted. Eventually Lee managed to pin the boy down.

"Lee wins!" shouted the announcer, the crowd cheered.

"Great job Lee!" shouted Kari from the side.

She waved at him. Lee grinned in her direction, unfortunately, all the girls around Kari were talking about him and when he grinned at Kari they all squealed and started fighting over whom he had grinned at.

Kari just rolled her eyes and propped her cheek on her hand.

**_Some girls can get soo love struck. _**She thought.

Lee tried to duck out of the arena, but was instantly surrounded by girls.

He saw Kari by the fence, and tried to talk to her, but too many girls blocked his way.

Kari had stopped leaning in the fence and had headed over to where her next activity was.

"Fencing for girls?" Kari muttered; she was standing next to an arena not to far from the boy's fencing.

Kari took a deep breath and walked into the circle as her name was called.

Many people started cheering as she entered the ring.

Luckily, she was wearing her green Kokiri outfit instead of a dress. She took the sword that was offered to her and faced her opponent, a red haired girl with freckles.

The girl examined Kari from her Kokiri boots all the way to her long brown hair.

"I'm gonna beat you easily." She said; Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Was all she said.

And with that the two girls engaged in sword fighting, Kari and the other girl slashing at each other and blocked or dodging each other.

Right after they started, Lee showed up, he had managed to escape the girls long enough to watch Kari sword fight.

"Come on Kari!" he shouted, Kari glanced in his direction for a moment, before continuing her fight.

The girl suddenly threw her sword, Kari dodged it and it landed right next to her. Kari started making away but suddenly tripped by one of the girls in the stands.

The other girl grabbed her sword and held it up to Kari's face.

"I win." She said smugly. Kari just smiled.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" she said, the girl frowned, and Kari saw a moment where she dropped her guard.

Quickly she tripped the girl and did a back flip up, the girl threw her sword up and fell. Kari stood next to her and caught her sword.

The she pointed both swords at the girl.

"I win." She said simply, and the crowd went wild, Kari simply pulled both swords back and headed for the exit.

"Great job Kari!" Lee shouted; Kari smiled at him before trying to exit. But a man held her back and pushed her into the center of the ring.

"The champion! Miss Kari!"

Lee ran up to her, "That was stunning!"

The girls in the crowd glowered; Lee remembered something Sheik had told him. Lee turned around to the girls and smiled.

All the girls fainted and Kari said, "Now let's get out of here!"

As they dashed off, Sheik turned to his left, Mae was there holding another bucket, Sheik patted her on the head, "Good girl, we make a great team. I could not have pulled it off if not for you. I would not want to wash that punch out." Mae snickered; Sheik looked at her, and smiled wickedly,

"You put dye in there didn't you. Brilliant idea! Wish I had thought of it."

Mae held out her right paw, Sheik shook it. Then used a Duku nut to tie up loose ends.

Mae quietly waited for the festival to empty, then made her way out, she heard yelling, and looked over the fence.

"My dress it's ruined!"

"Ohhhh, that girl will pay!"

"She was up on stage! She couldn't have done that!" said Sloan. Both mother and daughter started to yell at him.

Mae thought one more prank wouldn't hurt, she went behind Valentina and growled; you never saw a human move so fast. Sloan stood there, Mae grinned at him and walked off. Pleased with herself.

"I… think… we… Lost um'." Kari muttered, leaning over to let her lungs rest. Lee stopped beside her.

"Yeah, I think we did lose um'."

"Let's go home." Kari said, standing straight, she grabbed Lee's arm.

"Com' on slow poke." She teased. Pulling on his arm.

He stood up straight and allowed himself to be pulled towards the corral where Mae and Comet were waiting.

**hope everyone liked all the funny stuff, my cousin and I can go a little overboard sometime, did you like the line 'the anoncer announced' I thought that one was funny, and my cousin and I have this big joke about the line 'simple, I value my life.' Anyway, moving on now...**

**read and review to get a preview on my next story idea, or a preview on the sequeal to this story! Just say in your review which ever one you want to preview! See ya! Anime Wildfire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Anime Wildfire here, this chapter is more fluff then action, and it's short too, so I'm posting two chapters instead of just one. I will probably post alot more than most other stories, but that's because I only go to school two times a week, yet I still get the same amount of homework, geeze the nerve of some people...**

**Thanks to my newest review from TheWolf87! So far we have one for the sequel,**

**Sequal 1**

** my next story 0,**

**See ya! Enjoy the next chapter! _Anime Wildfire_**

Ya know Lee, I've heard a rumor about a legendary sword around here somewhere." said Kari the next day, glancing at Lee.

"What type of sword?" asked Lee. He and Kari were sitting by Lake Hylia.

"I heard that it's called the hero's sword, supposedly it's true powers appear when it's used to protect a woman." Kari replied, gazing out at the waters.

Kari pulled her ocarina out and started to play Zelda's lullaby.

She suddenly leaped back in surprise and hid behind Lee when a blue creature popped out of the water.

"Hi! I haven't heard that song for a few years, not since I met a beautiful girl by the edge of this lake. Would you mind playing it again?" he asked.

Kari peered curiously out from behind Lee.

"Zino? Is that you?" she asked, crouching at the water's edge.

Zino swam up and studied her. "You're Kari? That girl I met here almost five years ago!" he said excitedly.

"Wait a minute, you know this guy?" asked Lee, standing up.

"Yeah," said Kari, glancing up from the edge, "remember that one day when I came home from the lake? I met Zino here that day. I told him I'd come back, but then I had to do a bunch of stuff and I kind of forgot… I'm sorry Zino." Said Kari.

"That's ok." Replied Zino, "but now that you're here, will you play that song for me?"

"Of course!" Kari said, lifting the Ocarina to her lips as Zino dived into the water. While Kari played Zelda's lullaby, Zino dived in and out of the water, doing tricks and making Kari laugh.

Lee sat on the shore, watching Kari play and Zino do tricks.

**_You're not jealous are you?_** A voice whispered in his head, he looked to his left and saw Mae watching him.

Lee was not surprised; he and Kari had learned a while ago that Mae and Comet could talk to them telepathically.

**_Why would I be jealous? _**He thought; Mae shrugged.

**_It's just the way you're watching them, it's almost a look of jealousy. So I assumed you were jealous of Zino. _**Mae thought,

Lee grinned, "Do you honestly think I would be jealous of Zino?" He said aloud, scratching Mae behind the ears.

Lee stood up and sat next to Kari by the lake's edge

Kari was laughing as she watched Zino jump in the air and do tricks, but she continued to play the ocarina.

After a while Kari stopped playing and Zino swam up to the lake's edge. He leaned against it and watched Kari as she gazed out at the lake.

Suddenly he said,

"Kari, I love you." Kari looked down in surprise. Lee's head jerked up, his eyes were wide with surprise.

Zino watched them, "what's the matter? Is something wrong?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

"N-no nothing's wrong." Kari said, smiling weakly.

"Lee, don't forget we have to go help Sloan ok? So were gonna have to go soon." Kari muttered, throwing Lee a look that said.

Just play along with it.

"Oh right!" Said Lee, jumping up, he jumped onto Comet's back and reached down to help Kari.

Kari turned to Zino,

"I'm sorry Zino, I've gotta go, maybe we'll come back and visit sometime." Kari took Lee's hand and swung up behind him.

She smiled at Zino before they rode off.

"Lee we really need to get you a sword." Kari said the next morning; it was one of those rare days when Kari wasn't needed in Sloan's shop, meaning she had time to actually cook breakfast.

Lee looked up, "where am I gonna find a sword?" he asked,

"Well, as I said by the lake, there's a sword called the hero's sword, the only problem is, no one's ever been able to use the sword. So Prince Link sealed the sword inside Kakariko village somewhere until its rightful owner arrived to claim it," said Kari.

Lee frowned, "ok, but where did Prince Link seal the sword in Kakariko village?" It was Kari's turn to frown.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I bet we could find it somewhere." Kari jumped up and raced up the stairs. Lee watched her run up to her room, returning a minute later with a book under her arm.

"It says here he sealed it in-" Kari looked up.

"-The grave of the royal family." She said; a look of disgust crossed her face. "That's so gross."

Lee rolled his eyes and smiled, "come on, let's go see if we can find this 'hero's sword'." Kari nodded and followed him outside.

"You don't by any chance have a map, do you?" asked Lee as he approached the graveyard.

"Well there's one in this book." Said Kari from behind him.

"Then let get this sword." Lee said, jumping inside the royal family's tomb.

"This is so gross." Kari mittered as she jumped down behind him.

"Lee? Where'd you go?" asked Kari, she was standing in the tomb, and there was absolutely no light.

"Lee! If you sneak up behind me-" Kari was interrupted by Lee sneaking up behind her.

"Ah!" screamed Kari, she smacked Lee on the shoulder.

"Lee! You jerk! You scared me to death!" Lee just leaned against the wall, laughing.

Kari grabbed her bow and aimed an arrow at him.

"Hey Kari, isn't that a little extreme?" asked Lee, Kari shook her head and put her arrow back.

"Lets just get moving. It's creepy in here." Kari muttered, Lee followed her down a creepy hallway; a torch was lit at the end of the hallway.

"This is so disgusting." Kari muttered as a shadow moved behind her.

"Lee, what do you think is up- …ahead. Lee? Lee!" called Kari; she looked around.

"Lee if this is another one of your pranks then you are so dead-" Kari hissed as a shadow moved closer and closer.

The shadow grabbed Kari by the arms; Kari looked up and screamed, dropping her bow.

"Lee!" she screamed, as the undead tightened its grip.

"Kari!" Kari looked up and saw Lee, he picked up her dropped bow and shot an arrow, the monster immediately dropped Kari and slithered back into the shadows.

Lee kneeled beside Kari,

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She examined her arms, and they were red from the monsters grip.

"I really hate it in here." She muttered. Lee stood up and walked through the next doorway.

Kari stood up and followed him; they entered carefully, keeping an eye out from any monsters.

Continuing through to the next room, they saw a large pedestal, and on it was the hero's sword.

"There it is Lee." Kari muttered behind him. Lee glanced back at her before slowly approaching the pedestal.

Kari stood rooted on the spot, silently urging him on.

Lee stood in front of the sword, grasped the handle, and pulled.

A bright light surrounded them, making Kari look away.

When she turned and looked back, Lee was standing there, holding the sword. Kari raced up to him and watched in amazement as _Lee_ carved itself on the handle and on the bottom of the blade.

"The sword chose you." Said Kari, she touched the handle. Then she felt something touched her shoulder.

"Lee." She said, her voice quivering. "What's touching my shoulder?" Lee looked over her shoulder, his eyes widened.

"Kari, don't turn around." He said,

So Kari closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of a sword cutting things behind her, she heard Lee groan and she almost turned around, but Lee shouted.

"Kari! Don't turn around!" so she just closed her eyes tighter.

After a minute the fighting subsided.

"Kari, you can turn around now." She heard Lee say, Kari slowly opened her eyes and turned around.

She saw Lee standing there, he was clutching his arm and looking at his sword, blood was oozing from his arm.

"Lee! Are you ok?" she asked, running over to him, she pushed his hand away and examined it.

"I'm fine Kari." He said quietly, Kari rolled her eyes and tore a piece from her Kokori tunic.

She wrapped it gently around his cut.

"There you go." She said; she headed towards the way they had come.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to get out of here." She muttered, looking at the ceiling and grimacing.

Lee shook his head as Kari stopped in the doorway, she turned to him.

"Oh, and since you have the sword, you go first." she muttered.

Twenty minutes later Kari heaved herself out of the hole, followed by Lee.

"How about we agree never to enter that tomb again." Kari muttered, panting. Lee shook his head in agreement.

"At least you have your new sword!" Kari said happily, her gaze fell on his wound as he swung the sword around.

"Come on, let's go home so I can properly treat your cut." She said, standing up, she led Lee back to their house.

"Sit here, I'll be right back." She said a minute later, pushing him into a chair, she raced upstairs and returned a minute later with a bandage.

Kneeling beside him, she removed the tunic piece and wrapped the bandage around it.

"There, now you'll be fine." She said, throwing the tunic piece away.

"Thanks Kar." Lee muttered, Kari blushed, "it's no big deal, it's the least I can do to make up after all those times you've saved me."

Lee blushed and stood up before heading out the door, leaving Kari to stare after him.

**Cute huh? You may have guessed, but I'm a big fan of all the fluffyness, but I love the actions scenes too, so I try and add some interesting action for those people who love all the action but not the fluff. Or maybe you love all the fluff and none of the action? hmmmm...**

**Oh yes, next chapter I'll reveal the names of the sequel for this story and my next story idea! So keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Wow, chapter nine up and posted already! and yet, were still only about halfway through of everything I've typed... and I'm still writing it, hard to believe Anyway,**

**the names of my next two stories are... (drum roll)**

**the sequel for this story is called, Zelda, the adventures of prince Lee, a life of destiny.**

**Any my next story is called as free as the wind. If you want a summery for either one, review! Who know, i may just end up posting both of them...**

**Now on with the story! Enjoy! _Anime wildfire_**

Early the next morning, Kari woke up and was getting ready to rush out the door; she placed an apple on the table,

Then she turned around and came face to face with a giant!

"Le-" Kari started to scream, but the giant shoved a cloth in her mouth. He then grabbed her arms and tied a rope around her.

Kari struggled and tried to scream, but all she could muster was not enough to wake Lee.

The giant laid an envelope on the table before letting pulling off the cloth covering her mouth. Kari screamed and the giant quickly covered her mouth.

There was the sound of footsteps and Lee came running out. His eyes widened when he saw Kari.

"Kari!" he shouted as he raced down. Kari struggled and dragged her feet, but the giant grabbed a Duku nut and disappeared.

The last thing Lee saw before Kari disappeared was her eyes, begging him to save her.

"Kari!" he shouted as she disappeared. He raced over to where she had been standing. But there was no sign of her.

Glancing around, he noticed the envelope on the table. He grabbed it and ripped it open, sizing the letter inside and quickly reading it.

_**Young suitor,**_

_**If you wish to have your love back, come to Death Mountain and face off against my lord's son, young lord of the flames.**_

_**If you refuse, the girl, your love, will be killed, if she's lucky, more likely she'll marry my lord's son.**_

_**He's waiting…**_

_**P.S. my lord's son is hoping you will not show, for then the young maiden will be his.**_

Lee threw the letter down and grabbed his sword and shield before rushing out. He leaped onto Comet's back, much to Comet's surprise.

"Come on Comet, we have to save Kari!" he said, Comet snorted and charged off towards death mountain, Mae narrowed her eyes and easily caught up with him.

He glanced at her, surprised.

"You're coming too?" he asked, Mae glared at him.

**_Of course, she has been my responsibility ever since she was young, I protect her, but I will leave her rescue to you Lee._** Mae thought, Lee nodded and his gaze rested on Death Mountain.

**_Don't worry Kari; I'll be there soon. _**He thought.

"You didn't have to tie me up ya' know!" Kari said, glaring at the giant that had tied her up.

"Sorry milady, but those were my orders. And I must follow them." Said the giant.

"Huh?" said Kari, "Milady? Since when am I a lady?" she asked, the giant turned to face her.

"You obviously have royal blood in you, why when the young lord first saw you, he thought you were a goddess! And he wouldn't shut up about you either, and if your lover doesn't come for you, then you will marry him."

"Wait, who's this 'lover'" asked Kari, a confused look on her face.

"Why, he's the young lad we saw you with at the festival, that's where my young lord first saw you, he saw you when you won the beauty pageant." Said the giant,

"I believe the young man's name was 'Lee'" That's what the young master heard you call him, so the young master decided to win you from the young man. That's what our laws say; the young master has to defeat your current love in order to win you."

Kari's face went pale,

"He's NOT my 'love,'" said Kari, rolling her eyes.

"Oh good, then we can cancel the fight and you can stay here forever." Said the giant.

Kari's face went even paler,

**_In order to stay single, I have to pretend that Lee is in love with me! _**Kari thought. She smiled weakly.

"uheh, whoever said Lee wasn't in love with me? In fact, he's my fiancée, so you'll just have to have your lord fight him in order to win me." Kari said, shaking her head as if she was terribly disappointed.

Inside however, she was busy rolling her eyes.

**_I am sooo going to pay for this_**, she thought,

"Lee, you had better get yourself over here as fast as possible." She muttered to herself.

"Well, here goes nothing." Muttered Lee, he jumped off Comet and headed inside the cave, Comet nudged his shoulder and followed him.

Lee explored the tunnel until he managed to find a Goron shop.

"Excuse me, I need to buy a Goron tunic." Lee said, approaching the counter, the Goron that was managing the shop pulled a tunic out from behind the counter.

Lee gave him some rupees and took the tunic, after finding his way out; he mounted Comet and continued to ride to the top of the mountain, where Kari was.

Kari struggled against the ropes that held her; she struggled to reach a small knife that was hidden in her boot.

Her head snapped up when she heard music, she looked around and saw the giant bow to a young teenage boy in golden boots and a blue cape.

The giant led the boy over to Kari,

"My lord, this is Lady Kakari, the young woman you saw at the festival." As he led the young man to a table loaded with food, Kari mouthed to herself.

**_Lady Kakari?_** Kari watched as the boy loaded his plate with food and began to eat. After a minute he stopped and looked up at Kari.

"My name is Titis." He said,

"Why do I care what your name is?" Kari snapped; Titis just shook his head as his gazed turned back to the table.

"You must be hungry, please eat something." He said, motioning towards the table. Kari raised her eyebrow.

"Only two problems with that, one: I'm tied up, I can't eat anything, and two: I'm not hungry." She said as her stomach gave a loud rumble.

Titis and walked slowly up to her.

"You're a feisty one." He said, slowly running his finger down her cheek.

Kari glared at him before snapping at his fingers, he drew his hand away and glared at her, she smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her again.

"You may be feisty, but I like feisty girls." He said, taking her chin in his hand, she rolled her eyes.

"Kari!" shouted a voice; Kari looked up and saw Lee standing at the top of the mountain.

"Lee!" she said, relief filtering through her voice. Titis turned away from her and turned to face Lee.

"So young man, you have finally come, sadly, I was hoping that you would not show, then your love would be mine."

"Uh, wait, who is this 'love' of mine?" Lee asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Why, it's the young maiden I intend to marry, is it not?" Titis said, nodding at Kari, Lee turned around and saw Kari. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey don't look at me, it wasn't my idea that we were in love, they just sort of assumed it." She said,

Lee turned back around, shaking his head.

"Actually it was your idea, weren't you the one who said that he was you fiancée?" said the lord.

Kari turned bright pink, Lee turned around to glare at her.

"Is that really what you told them?" he asked, Kari snorted.

"Well, yes, it's just that I had to say that so that they wouldn't cancel the fight and I would be stuck here forever." Kari said; Lee walked over.

He leaned over and whispered.

"Look, let's just pretend we love each other to make him mad and so that we can get out of here, ok?" he said, all the while cutting the ropes behind her back.

"Ok." Kari muttered back, Lee walked back over to the lord and pulled out his sword.

"Do your best cutie!" Kari called, Lee looked over his shoulder. Kari shrugged,

"Hey I'm just trying to make it convincing," she said, Lee rolled his eyes.

"Enough of these childish games!" said Titis, he pulled off his cloak and grabbed the sword that the giant offered him.

Titis held the sword up and challenged Lee. Lee raised his sword and smirked.

Titis jumped at Lee, slashing at him with the sword. Lee used his sword to block it, and then he slashed at Titis with his own attack.

Kari watched helplessly from the side, glancing around, she noticed a chandelier above them.

Quickly pulled off the ropes that Lee had cut and started sneaking over to the rope that held the chandelier.

Kari quickly started untying the rope. When she heard…

"Kari NO!" Kari looked up in time to see the giant swinging a huge sword at her; she quickly ducked and started backing away, ducking as the giant swung the sword at her over and over.

Finally he backed her up against a wall.

"Lee now would be a really good time to save me!" She said, terror on her face as the giant raised his sword. Kari quickly closed her eyes.

WHAM!

Kari opened her eyes and smiled, Lee was there, blocking her with his sword.

"Thanks Lee." She said, hugging him.

"You're welcome, just hurry." Said Lee, as the giant pushed harder. And idea suddenly popped inside her head.

"Lee," she hissed into his ear. "Do you remember what I said about the Hero's sword?"

"Yeah, what about it." Lee whispered back. "Well, it's true power is shown when it's used to protect a girl! So protect me and the sword will become even more powerful!" Kari whispered; she put her hands on his shoulders.

Suddenly the sword started glowing blue, and they could faintly see the outline of what they recognized as Lee protecting Kari, then the outline faded, but the sword still glowed blue.

The giant and Titis watched in amazement as Lee suddenly was able to push the giant back, it was if he had gained some incredible strength.

"See I told you." Kari said smugly. Lee pushed the giant into a statue, knocking him out and giving Kari the time to escape before he turned back to his battle with Titis.

Kari quickly slipped back over to the rope to accomplish her mission.

She untied the rope and watched for the chance to unleash it.

Titis and Lee continued fight, but Lee had a cut on his arm and Titis had a cut on his cheek.

Kari waited silently until Titis was right underneath the chandelier, then she let go of the rope and the chandelier came crashing down, trapping Titis underneath it.

"Wow. That really works." Kari said; she went over to Lee.

"Sorry Titis, I hope you didn't order a wedding cake." Kari said, she laughed and followed Lee as the headed down Terror Mountain. But in the corner, the giant stood up.

"Go get them, kill the boy and bring the girl back here, I will marry her!" Titis ordered, pointing in the direction that Lee and Kari had just gone.

**Ha ha! suspence! I love it! Don't worry, I'll update soon, sorry about the beginning, I know it was kind of cheesy, but hay, I wrote this months ago...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, if i posted all the chapters at once then you would have to wait a few days for me to update, so i'm posting them slightly slowly so you won't have to wait, trust me, I know how irritating it is to have to wait months for a new update...**

**and to answer KRP's questions, I'm surpised most of you may not have noticed yet, but prince Zino is princess Ruto's son, I thought about making it a princess but decided it would be just as funny for Zino to fall in love with the same girl as the hero, Lee. Just like both Zelda and Ruto fell in love with Link, only it's the opposit.**

**The boy Titis and the giant are just guys I made up, partially as another rival for Lee and another suitor for Kari, she is extremly pretty you know. Titis is also going to show up in the sequel, oops, shouldn't of said that...**

**The giant isn't really that tall either, maybe, 9-10 feet. Also, I forgot to mention that Zino fell in love with Kari very quickly, boys tend to fall in love with her very quickly, Lee fell in love with her when they were little, Zino fell in love with her and thought about all the time after he first met her, and Titis fell in love with her after seeing her only once at the festival.**

**He he, since i'm feeling nice and talking to my cousin while typing this, I'll give you a hint on the next chapter.**

**the hint... you know, Zelda and Link are really starting to miss Lee, hmmm...**

Lee and Kari quickly raced through a doorway, and found themselves in the middle of the volcano.

"Well this is gonna complicate things." Kari muttered, staring at the tons of lava that surrounded them.

A loud bang sounded behind them.

"Kari, we gotta hurry and get across." Said Lee, looking around.

Kari covered her eyes.

"Uh Lee? I don't mean to be complaining, but can we hurry this up? It's really hot in here, and I can't last much longer." She said, falling to knees next to Lee.

Lee quickly turned around after she said this and saw her sitting next to him, panting. Quickly he pulled off his Goron tunic and threw it over her.

(Note he is wearing his green one underneath.)

Kari looked up in surprise.

"You wear that so you won't roast to death." He said; Kari nodded.

"Well looks like there's no way out of here, I guess I just have to defeat that giant." He muttered.

Suddenly the door behind them burst open, and the giant stood in the doorway.

The giant let out a roar and raced towards Lee, Kari screamed and ducked as he swung the sword.

Lee easily dodged it and pulled out his sword. The hero's sword started glowing blue as Lee stepped in front of Kari.

The giant hesitated slightly, remember the last time he fought the blue sword.

"What's the matter? Remembering the last time you fought me?" asked Lee, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Lee you idiot!" hissed Kari.

The giant's face turned red with rage, he leaped at Lee and swung his giant sword.

Lee used his sword to easily block the giant.

"Kari… Get out of here." He muttered, gritting his teeth.

"No way! I won't leave you here!" she hissed back, she suddenly remembered her bow, she pulled it off her shoulder and raced across the platform they were fighting on.

"Hey stupid!" she shouted, her bow raised, the giant turned around.

Kari grinned and shot an arrow, her aim was for his heart, but she missed and hit him in the shoulder.

The giant roared with pain and glared at Kari, he started racing towards Kari.

"T-that wasn't the plan!" Kari cried as the giant raced towards her, she flipped over the giant's head as he raised the sword.

She cried out on pain as his sword grazed her arm. She landed behind him and covered the wound with her hand.

"Kari!" Lee shouted, he raced over and kneeled down next to her.

"Kar, are you ok?" he asked; she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." She muttered, standing up. Lee stepped in front if her and raised his sword.

"Kari, get out of here!" he said, not taking his eyes off the giant for a second.

"For the last time, NO! I'm not leaving you here alone to deal with this stupid giant!" Kari snapped back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID YOU LITTLE WITCH!" screamed the giant, he picked up a rock and threw it at Kari, Lee tried to push her away, but he didn't reach her in time.

The rock struck Kari on the side of the face, throwing her back, she landed a few feet away, and she did not get up.

"Kari!" shouted Lee, his attention focused on Kari, the giant saw his chance, and swung his sword at Lee, Lee saw it coming and leaped out of the way.

In a single leap he leaped over the giant, picked up Kari and hid behind a bolder.

"Kari! Kari!" Lee whispered frantically as he shook Kari, her eyes slowly opened.

"Lee… What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"That giant knocked you out, are you ok?" Lee asked; Kari nodded slowly,  
"I-I think so." She muttered.

Lee stood up and jumped out from behind the rock.

The giant had been looking for them, and when he spotted Lee he let out a happy sort-of growl and charged at him.

"Lee watch out!" Kari shouted, her head poking out from behind the rock.

"Kari! Stay behind the rock!" Lee shouted, but it was too late, the giant looked up and saw Kari,

He smiled evilly and started to advance towards her.

"Now you will finally die witch!" he shouted just as sword stuck through him.

The giant looked down and saw Lee, Lee had stuck his sword through the giant, Lee pulled his sword out and the giant snarled.

Wheeling around, the giant stuck his sword through Lee before he fell over. Dead.

"LEE!" Kari screamed; Lee fell unconscious as Kari raced over.

"Lee!" she cried, shaking him softly, he didn't wake up.

"Lee…" Kari cried softly, she continued to shake him as her tears fell on him. She lifted his head on her lap and cried.

"K…Kari." Lee muttered.

Kari looked down, Lee's eyes were open slightly, and Kari smiled lightly, happy that he was alive.

"Kari… don't bother with me, you have to get out of this mountain, hopefully there should be away to escape…" Lee said.

"Idiot, I already told you. I'm not leaving you!" Kari cried; she gently pushed some of his hair out of his face as he fell back into unconsciousness.

"How am I suppost to get out of this mountain?" Kari muttered to herself. Suddenly it struck her.

"Mae! Mae can carry him back to the village!" Kari said happily.

"Mae! MAE!" she shouted, looking around, after a moment a loud thud sounded, Kari looked up in surprise to see Mae, Mae raced over and sniffed Lee.

**_What happened to him?_** She asked Kari, Kari's eyes filled with tears.

"He got stabbed trying to save me." She muttered, she stood up and tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy.

**_Don't worry little one, I'll do it_**. Mae said, Kari nodded and wiped her eyes as Mae hoisted Lee onto her back.

(How she did that I'll never know.)

**_Come on Kari, climb on my back and hold onto Lee._** Mae said, glancing at Kari over her shoulder.

Kari nodded and swung up behind Lee, holding onto his shoulders. Letting his head rest against her shoulder.

Mae raced out of the mountain, leaping over rocks and small monsters until they got to Hyrule field, once there; it was a nice smooth ride.

**_Why did you put yourself in danger Lee? Why? You could have avoided getting hurt, but you didn't, instead you put yourself in harm's way and saved me._** Kari thought to herself. She watched him as she thought this, gently pushing a piece if his hair out of his face.

Mae raced on silently, watching Kari out of the corner of her eye.

_**Kari… the reason that Lee took the blow, the reason he chose to save you even though it meant getting hurt… is because he loves you. You probably don't realize it yet, darn, he doesn't even realize it.**_

_**He's not the brightest kid around…**_

When they finally reached their house, Kari managed to somehow get Lee inside and on the couch. Mae couldn't fit in their house too well anymore; she was too big.

Kari quickly got her medical kit and took off Lee's bloody tunic; she carefully bandaged his wounds, even forgetting to treat the cut in her shoulder and the bump on her head.

She left him sleeping safely on the couch and went off to make dinner.

Two days later…

Lee's eyes fluttered open, he was lying on the couch, and it had been two days since he had gotten hurt.

"Lee! Your finally awake!" Lee looked to his left and saw Kari sitting on a chair next to him.

"Kari? What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"Well after you defeated the giant he hurt you really bad, so I called Mae and she carried us both home, it's been two days since then, I'm glad to see your wounds are looking better." Kari said,

Lee looked down and saw a bandage on his chest.

Lee looked back up at Kari,

"You're ok too right? I remember you got a cut on your shoulder and a bump on her head. I'm sorry about that too, I should have been able to stop that." Lee said, not meeting Kari's eyes.

"Oh, it's ok Lee! I'm just glad that your ok, you really had me worried." Kari said,

Lee looked back up, surprised.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't have a fever do you?" asked Kari, she leaned down and felt his forehead with her cheek, making him blush.

"You don't have a fever at least." Kari said, relieved. She sat back in her chair and studied him.

"You look like your back to normal." She said, she smiled and stood up, disappearing to the kitchen and reappearing with a bowl of soup.

"Here, you eat this while I put a new bandage on, that one is soaked with blood."

Lee turned around and Kari carefully unwrapped the bandage. The she grabbed a new one and slowly wrapped the bandage around his chest.

Kari tied the bandage on and gave him a small hug.

"I'm really glad you're ok." she muttered before handing him the soup.

"Thanks." He muttered, taking the soup from her.

"Does it taste ok?" Kari asked as Lee took a bite. "Yeah Kar, it tastes fine, you're a great cook. I'm glad I know you." Lee replied.

Kari blushed and watched him finish the soup, and then she took his bowl to the kitchen.

"Hey Lee, Sloan needs me to work at his shop tonight, are you gonna be ok here by yourself?" asked Kari as she returned to her chair.

"I'll be fine, you go ahead. I just need to rest." Lee replied, grinning. Kari smiled back and headed for the door.

"Oh, and if you need me, get Mae to come get me, don't hesitate." Kari said, turning around, she left. Lee closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Everyone enjoy the chapter? Sorry about any spelling errors, I'm kind of a spell freak, so I always check before I post the chapter. (plus my computer has a spell check. Hehe)**

**my absolute favorite part in this chapter is when Kari feels Lee's forehead with her cheek! I love that! Such cuteness...**

**See ya next chapter! Anime Wildfire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone! this is the replacement chapter for chapter 11, one of the reviewers, namly theYgger, thak you for all your reviews. You always tell me exactly what I want to hear.**

**Now, about this chapter...**

**Read and review! Anime Wildfire**

Inside Hyrule castle, Princess Zelda was uneasy. She paced her son's old bedroom as she waited for Link to show up.

"Zelda? What's all this about?" asked Link, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Zelda rushed over. "Link, I think it's time we told our son who he really is. That we're his parents." Zelda said

"Zelda, how do we know he won't panic or something, he's been 'missing' for almost fifteen years. He can't just pop up out of nowhere." Said Link

"I suppose you're right, it's just that, seeing him so grown up at the festival with Kakari…"

"You miss him, don't you?" Link muttered,

"Yes, I do," Zelda replied, "I haven't hugged him or even touched him in fifteen years. He is my only son." she said.

"In that case, I think it's time our son returned to his true home and destiny. Hyrule castle." Link said, he smiled at Zelda; Zelda smiled back and hugged Link.

"When should we get him?" she asked.

"What's wrong with right now?" teased Link; Zelda smacked him playfully on the shoulder before quickly exiting the room.

"Link! Get yourself over here!" Zelda hissed, it was an hour later, and Link and Zelda had decided to sneak over to see Lee.

"Uh Zelda? Where exactly does Lee live?" asked Link as he slipped over to join her.

" I looked it up, it's that one." Zelda said; pointing to the house that Lee and Kari lived in.

Zelda and Link silently crept over to the house and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Zelda said, she and Link slipped inside and looked around,

"Look at all these pictures." Link said; Zelda smiled at the picture of Lee and Kari.

"I'll say one thing, I think we have defiantly found a future bride for Lee." Zelda said; Link nodded in agreement.

"Hey Link, who's that?" asked Zelda, she crept closer to the couch that Lee was sleeping on.

"It's Lee." Link said, coming closer, he and Zelda crept up next to the couch.

"What happened to him?" wondered Zelda; she noticed the bandage over his chest.

Link leaned in closer to look at it.

"It looks like he got into a fight or something." Link muttered, Zelda however, had found Lee's sword very interesting.

"Hey Link! Look at this!" she hissed, she pointed to the Hero's sword.

"Isn't that the sword you sealed away a few years ago?" Link examined it closely.

"Yeah, this is, Lee must have gotten hurt getting this sword." He muttered, stepping back. (Wrong!)

"He has a famous sword, just like his father." Zelda muttered proudly. She smiled and sat on a chair next to Lee.

Link glanced at Zelda, then Lee, then back at Zelda, Zelda's face was soft, she leaned over and carefully ran her finger down his cheek.

"I haven't done this since he was born." She muttered softly, Link smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He was so cute when he was little. And he's so handsome now." Zelda muttered, smiling.

Zelda and Link suddenly heard voices.

"-No Iza, Lee's asleep right now, I don't want you to wake him up, he needs to rest."

"- But I need to see him, to make sure he's ok, he usually comes to pick you up, and since he didn't come today, he must be really hurt."

"-Shut up Iza, go away, I'll take care of him."

Link and Zelda quickly ducked behind the wall, making sure they could still see what happened,

The door opened, and Kari came in.

"That's Kakari? Saphira's daughter?" Link muttered, surprised.

"Yes, that's her, she's beautiful, isn't she?" Zelda whispered back.

Kari walked over to Lee and felt his forehead, comparing it to her own.

"Well you don't have a temperature." She muttered, she sat down next to him and inspected his wound.

"Kari?" Lee muttered, "Yeah, it's me, are you ok?" asked Kari, Lee's eyes opened, "were you the one touching my cheek?" Lee asked, making Zelda gasp.

"He was partially awake." Zelda muttered.

"No it wasn't me, I just got back." Kari replied,

"Kari, my wound was bleeding really bad earlier, will you help me sit up so I can change the bandage?" Lee asked,

"Sure, but I'll put a new one on for you, you can't reach behind you to wrap it around anyway." Kari said, she took his arm and helped pull him into a sitting position.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked; Lee had grimaced from sitting up.

"I'm fine." He said, Kari pushed him around and undid the bandage, then she took a new one and slowly wrapped it.

"Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there anyone here when you got back?" Lee asked,

"No why?" asked Kari.

"Caus' while you were gone, I remember someone touching my cheek, it felt really familiar, like I'd felt it before. But I don't remember anyone ever doing that." Lee said softly,

"Maybe you were remembering it from when you were a baby, remember, the Duku sprout said we were brought there when we were a few months old, so maybe when you were a baby, your mother stroked your cheek, and you were just remembering her." Kari replied softly,

"Yeah, maybe your right." Lee said. Kari looked up,

"You know, sometimes I dream about my mother too, it's hard isn't it? Knowing we had parents and never being able to personally know them.

Sometimes I wonder; why did they leave us? Did they want us?

Why did they let us go our whole lives without knowing who they are?"

Kari was crying now, softly at first, then a little harder.

**_Why didn't my mother want me?_** She muttered suddenly, Lee looked at her, a little shocked.

"I've always wanted a mother, all the woman around here hate me, I don't even know why, they just give me cold stares, and there's not one woman around here that loves me or cares about me." Kari sobbed, Lee watched her.

**_Why is she suddenly pouring her heart out?_** He wondered,

**_Mae? Do you know something about this?_** He thought,

_**Yes, I do, Kari hopes you will understand her, she's been feeling lonely for a female friend, you see Lee, all the woman and girls hate her because she takes away any of their chances of marrying you.**_

_**So Kari has never known the love of her mother or the love and friendship of another woman.**_

**_I hope you can understand this. It's so important to Kari._** Mae said,

**_She has never known the love and friendship of another woman. _**Mae's thoughts echoed in Lee's mind.

"That's not true Kari, Malon likes you. She only lives a little farther away. Maybe we can go visit her soon." Lee reassured, Kari stopped crying and smiled, Lee smiled back and Kari suddenly hugged Lee.

"Thank you Lee." she said, still hugging him.

Still behind the wall, Zelda and Lee watched,

**_My son remembers me. _**Zelda thought happily as she watched Kari hug Lee,

"It's hard to believe that he remembered you doing that." Link muttered, still watching Lee and Kari

"Yeah." Zelda replied.

**_Oh and by the way, there are intruders in your house right now_**. Mae thought to Lee,

Lee's head shot up.

"Kari, Mae just told me there is someone in here somewhere." Lee whispered.

Kari stopped hugging Lee.

"Where are they?" she whispered.

"How should I know?" Lee whispered back. Kari stood up and grabbed the Hero's sword.

"Alright, whoever's in this house had better come out now, or else!" Kari shouted, looking around.

Zelda pulled the hood of her cloak up and stepped out.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to intrude." Link stepped out behind her.

"We only came here to see something." He said; Kari narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah? Well what is it you came to see?" Kari said suspiciously.

"N-nothing, nothing of importance, we had just heard that our son was nearby-" Link stopped, Zelda shook her head,

"Wait, are you Lee's parents?" Kari asked, she glanced back at Lee; he too, looked surprised.

Zelda turned to Link, "we may as well tell them the truth, we just won't show them our faces." She whispered, Link nodded and Zelda turned back to Lee and Kari.

"You are right Kakari, we are Lee's parents, however we only came here to see him, nothing more, we will be back soon though." Zelda said; she turned away. Link reached out and grabbed her hood,

"Wait Zelda, we have to tell him more-" He broke off as he accidentally pulled Zelda's hood down, Lee's eyes widened in shock, Kari gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Zelda and link stood there, not moving until Kari said,

"So, Prince Link and Princess Zelda are your parents?" Lee didn't say anything; he was still shocked.

Zelda tried to walk forward, but Link stropped her.

"Zelda! Wait, we have to explain some things to Lee, we can't just leave and not explain anything!" He said, glancing back at Lee.

Kari was still in shock too. "So Lee is a prince?" she said, Zelda nodded,

"Yes, Lee is the prince and our only child, he is the heir of the Hyrulian throne."

Kari let out a weak chuckle before she fainted.

"Kari!" Lee cried, he dropped to his knees next to her; she slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You fainted, are you ok?" Lee asked, helping her to her feet. Zelda was watching Lee; she narrowed her eyes and smiled at the look on Lee's face.

Lee and Kari leaned against each other, helping each other stand, Lee turned to Zelda.

"So why did you leave me in Kokiri forest? Didn't you want me?" He asked; Zelda bit her lip at the pain in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry we did leave you in Kokiri forest, but we feared for your safety, Kakari's mother also wanted her to go to the forest for her safety."

Kari's eye's widened and her head shot up.

"You know my mother?" she asked, a look of longing on her face.

"Yes Kakari, she is my best friend, besides Impa, she also works at the castle." Zelda said,

"Castle! As in Hyrule castle!" Kari said, her mouth hanging open, Zelda nodded, Lee closed Kari's mouth and rolled his eyes.

"So you really didn't want to leave me in the forest." Lee said, Zelda nodded,

"No, we really didn't." Zelda said; Lee narrowed his eyes at Link and Zelda.

After a minute he said.

"Kari, don't trust them." He let go of Kari's shoulder and back away from them, Link, Zelda and Kari looked at him in surprise.

"They can't be my parents, my real parents would never leave me at the Duku tree to be raised as a Kokirian! No real parent would ever do that! Lee shouted, Kari gave Link and Zelda frightened look before standing behind Lee.

Lee was glaring at Link and Zelda, a look of hatred on his face.

"Com' on Kari, lets go." Lee said; he and Kari backed slowly away from Link and Zelda.

"Wait stop!" Zelda cried; she reached out toward Lee, Lee and Kari both ignored her and took off.

"Lee! Kakari! Stop!" Link shouted, he and Zelda raced after them, they got outside just in time to see Lee and Kari mount Comet, Lee and Kari stopped for a second right in front of Link and Zelda, Lee gave them a look of hatred before they took off.

Mae also glared at Link and Zelda before taking off after them.

"We have to catch them!" Zelda exclaimed, she and Link both looked around, but there were no horses anywhere.

"I think we lost them." Link said, looking around.

"Where would you go if you were Lee?" Zelda asked Link, a smug look on her face.

"Me? I would go to Lake Hylia. Where would you go?"

"I don't know; that's why I asked you, besides he's your son." She said with a smug look on her face.

Zelda and Link stared off in the direction that Lee and Kari had,

**_I'm sorry Lee_**. Zelda thought, and with a swish of her cloak, she and Link headed off to Hyrule castle.

**So? how was it? better? worse? Let me know in reviews, or email me!**

**See you next chapter! Anime Wildfire**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! chapter twelve here! sorry about spelling Deku wrong, I'll work on that.**

**Man, school went by really fast today, I'm glad, cause now I get to spend time writing my story for my faithful reviewers!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Oh, and about the dark Prophecy that Zelda had in the beginning, that was really only and excuse to for them to take Lee to Kokiri forest, but you never know, I may just make something out of it yet...**

**anyway, read and review! Anime Wildfire**

"Lee where are we going?" Kari asked, they were in the middle of Hyrule field, and Comet had slowed to a walk once Lee was sure they weren't following them.

" I was thinking of going to Lake Hylia." Lee replied, his thoughts somewhere else.

"Why Lake Hylia?" asked Kari, she peered over his shoulder.

" I dunno, when I was thinking about where we were gonna go, Lake Hylia just popped into my head," Lee replied.

"What are we gonna do once we get to Lake Hylia? Your parents are gonna be searching for us, won't they look there?" Kari suggested.

Lee flinched at her words.

"Yeah, they will probably be looking for us."

"Maybe we can just travel around again, like we used to when we were little." Kari said, thinking about their past.

Lee sighed and didn't reply.

"Of course, now that we know, your parents will probably have the whole kingdom looking for us, its gonna be really difficult to keep a low profile.

I'll have to buy our food, caus' people will recognize you…" Kari trailed.

They stopped to make camp outside lake Hylia, away from any people who might recognize them.

Kari and Lee sat around a small fire, Lee was staring at his sword, which he had managed to grab before leaving, Kari also had her bow, and she'd managed to grab that too.

Kari sat with her knees curled up to her chin, staring at the fire.

"So your highness, what's our next move?" she asked, looking up at Lee.

"… You don't have to call me that." Lee said, he put his sword down and looked up.

"Just because my parents are royal doesn't mean I want to be like them or anything."

Kari went over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I'm sorry you have to go through this, going your whole life without knowing your parents, thinking they abandoned you, thinking they didn't want you. Then finding out that they are the Prince and Princess of the land and finding out that you're their only son and heir, I'm just glad I got to know you." She said.

Lee looked at her, a puzzled look on her face.

"Wait… what do you mean 'I'm glad I got to know you.'"

Tears started building up in Kari's eyes.

"Oh come on Lee, do you think we'll be able to see each other anymore? Do you honestly think they'll let you? We probably won't be able to see each other except for every once in a while, and… I'm really gonna miss you if that happens." Kari said; she turned her head away.

Lee just sat there, a look of shock on his face.

"I just hope you never forget me." Kari muttered; Lee turned to her.

"Come on Kar, do you honestly think I'd forget about you? You're my best friend, I'll never forget you." Lee said, calling her by her nickname, Kari looked up and smiled,

"But what if we never see each other again?" Kari said; tears built up in her eyes again. Lee put his hand on her shoulder.

"Com' on Kar, you think I'm gonna let that happen?" Lee said, he pulled her into a hug; Kari hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"I hope it never happens." She muttered, she stopped crying and looked up towards the sky.

"This could be our last time looking at the stars together." She muttered, and then she smiled.

"Lee, wherever we may end up, separated or together, when you look up at night and see the stars, will you think of me?"

Lee was silent for a moment.

**_Of course I will, how could I not think of you?  
_**He thought,

"Hey. What's that noise?" Kari said, jerking Lee back to reality.

"It sound like it's coming from your sword." Kari said as Lee pulled the sword out of its sheath.

The words on the sword were changing,

"Look at that!" Kari exclaimed, the word _Lee _was erased and was replaced with the words _Prince Lee_carving itself on the handle of the sword.

"Since you found out your true identity, the sword changed to fit your true identity. Wow! That is so cool!" Kari said excitedly, Lee just stood up and frowned at the sword.

"That… is great, right?" Kari asked, watching his face.

"This just proves that I really am their son," he said, sighing, he put the sword back inside the sheath on his belt.

Kari sat next to him, suddenly brimming and happy.

"It looks really good though, and it sounds really good too. Prince Lee. Yep, sounds really good to me." Kari said, laughing,

Lee looked at her, a look of disbelief on his face.

"So now your all happy and cheerful, even thought two seconds ago you were crying about how we might… never… see each other… again." Lee trailed off as he remembered what they had talked about.

Lee shook his head to clear his thoughts,

"I'm going to sleep Kari, if you haven't noticed, it's really late."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep too." Kari said, she walked over to Mae and curled up against her,

"Good night Lee, see ya tomorrow." she muttered.

"Night Kari." Lee replied before falling asleep.

"I dunno, she might make a good slave, looks a little to smart though."

"Let's take her anyway, she's pretty, might even be able to sell her at the castle, she's so pretty."

"Or we might just keep her and make her work her pretty little face off for us."

Lee woke up to the sound of strange voices. He grimaced as pain shot through his head.

**_What the heck? Did I hit my head or something?_** He wondered

"Looks like her little boyfriend woke up." A voice said, Lee opened his eyes and looked around.

Two men in ragged cloths were standing near him, and they had Kari! She had a rope tied around her and a cloth in her mouth.

"Let's knock him out again." Said the man on the left.

"I agree; we can't have the little boyfriend come and save her now can we?" The man on the right said, he took Kari's head in his hand and tried to kiss her.

Kari's face wrinkled in disgust, she shoved the man and kicked him in the stomach. Knocking him out.

"Why you little witch," the other man snarled, he turned to lung at Kari, but was knocked out as Lee whacked him on the head.

Lee went over to Kari.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he untied the ropes around her arms.

Kari ripped the cloth out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said; Lee sat down next to her, rubbing his head.

"Are you ok Lee?" Kari asked; she kneeled down next to him.

"Yeah, but my head hurts." He replied, rubbing his head,

"Let me look at it." Kari said; she examined his head.

"Well you have quite a bump there, but that's probably from when they knocked you out," Kari said, she ruffled his blond hair and plopped down next to him.

"What exactly happened?" Lee asked, still rubbing his head,

"Well, I woke up this morning and those two guys were there, they whacked you on the head and tied me up, they probably would have taken me and sold me as a slave if you hadn't woken up. So… thank you."

Lee shrugged his shoulders; Kari stood up and looked around,

"Hey Lee, where's Comet and Mae?" she glanced around again, slightly worried.

"I don't know, I didn't even notice they were gone until you mentioned it." Lee replied, standing up and joining her in the search.

"We have to find them!" Kari said, she put her fingers to her lips and whistled.

Silence, she whistled again, a barking sound came from the direction of the lake. Kari and Lee turned around to see Mae and Comet running towards them.

Mae leaped on top of Kari and started licking her.

"Ok Mae, eeew, come on Mae get off me." Kari said; standing up and wiping the wolf drool off her.

"Kari." Lee said; he was staring in the direction of the castle.

"Kari, so you see that?" Kari stood next to him, in the distance, they could see several horses riding towards them, and it looked like several of the castles guards were the ones riding them.

"Lee! They're coming to get you! You have to get out of here!" Kari said, Lee raced over to Comet and jumped onto his back.

**Ha Ha! Suspence! I love it! Want to know what happens? then check back again tomorrow! (Aka, friday morning)**

**See ya next chapter! Anime Wildfire!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! when I said friday morning, I meant friday the 15 (of September oviously!)

thanks for all the reviews! It's great to hear what you think about my story. I've also found that listening to music really helps with your writing!

I have also decided to reveal the preview for the sequel to the story, I'm not sure when I'll post it, but it will be soon. I hope you're all ready to learn about it...

anyway! On with the story! Don't forget to read and review!

Anime Wildfire

"Come on Kari! We gotta get out of here!" Lee said, holding his hand out, Kari grabbed his hand and swung up behind him.

Lee wheeled Comet around and they started galloping towards Kakariko village.

"Lee, no matter where you go, those guards will follow you. When we get back to the village, drop me off and hid, I'll trick the guards and tell them you headed for Death Mountain. Then we can think of a plan." Kari said,

"Ok Kari, just keep the guards busy, I'll be hiding nearby, if you need me, just shout, and Comet and I will come running. Ok?" Lee said,

"Ok!" Kari replied, once they reached the village, Kari jumped off Comet and stood by the entrance of the village, Lee directed Comet behind a building where they could plainly see and hear Kari.

A few minutes later, the guards entered the village, scaring the villagers.

The captain spoke up.

"Excuse me! Everyone listen! We are here looking for the Prince, he has escaped, and we are searching for him, anyone with information on where he is hiding should let us know immediately, we will proceed with searching the village for now."

Kari raced over to him.

"Sir! I saw a young man riding a horse ride towards Death Mountain! Maybe it was the prince!"

The captain examined Kari closely,

"You know young lady, we were just chasing the prince at Lake Hylia, and he had with him, a young girl who looks a lot like you." The guard said.

Kari's eyes widened and she backed away, by now a large crowd had gathered, Iza and her mother of course, were in front,

"Catch the girl! She knows the location of the prince!" the captain shouted, one of the guards threw a rope around Kari and pulled. Capturing her.

"Lee!" Kari shouted, Lee had left Comet behind the building and had joined the crowd, now he easily slipped through.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, he stepped out of the crowd.

"Lee! What's this all about?" Iza asked, she and everyone else in the village looked worried.

"They're after me." He said as he walked slowly in front of the captain.

"Why are they after you?" Iza asked, still looking confused.

"Because this boy is the prince of Hyrule." The captain said, gasps of shock spread through the crowd.

"Why didn't you tell us Lee?" Iza asked, looking as if she was about to cry,

"Because I didn't know until recently. I just found out yesterday, and already my parents heave guards being sent after me."

"Your highness, your parents instructed us to bring the girl to the castle if you refused to come, they said that taking her would motivate you into coming." The captain said,

"I'll go, but only if you let Kari go, let her stay here." Lee replied, glaring at the captain.

"Very well." The captain said, he snapped his fingers and the man who was holding Kari let her go, Kari slipped the ropes off and raced over to Lee.

Lee walked slowly over to the guards; two of them dismounted and took Lee by the arms.

"Lee, let me come with you, you can't go by yourself." Kari said, grabbing his arm.

"Kari, you've gotta stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please stay here where it's safe." Lee said,

"No, I'm not letting you go by yourself. We're friends, besides, I am not letting you go off to a castle without letting me see it." Kari said smugly,

"Alright, fine, I give in, you can come, just be careful, I don't know what these guys will do with you once we get to the castle." Lee whispered, Kari nodded and the guards led Lee to a horse.

Instead, Lee whistled, and the crowd had to part as Comet came running through, Lee grinned and swung up on Comet,

One of the guards offered Kari a hand to get up onto Comet, but Kari ignored him and took the hand Lee offered her instead.

The captain nodded and instantly guards surrounded Comet.

The captain turned back to the villagers.

"Thank you villagers for aiding in the capture of the prince,"

"Oh shut up." Lee snapped as the party moved out, leaving the villagers standing there in wonder.

Mae was watching the entire thing, livid.

All of their parents would pay for this, leaving cubs alone for several years? Unthinkable.

Mae easily crept into the castle. It was late afternoon. Zelda was exhausted from worrying about him, Mae found it easy to creep into the castle, the halls were so big, and pushed the door to Zelda's bedroom.

**_I thought princesses weren't supposed to snore?_** Mae thought as she grabbed Zelda by the waist; her mouth was large enough, and crept out the way she came.

**_Serves them right. Lets see how good your sheikens are_**.

Meanwhile the Lee and Kari were riding slowly. Lee had forbidden any of the guards from calling him prince.

Kari, however, insisted that they rest, and Lee joined in, the guards were forced to relent.

"Lee?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Mae?" asked Kari

"Dunno; she is wild nowadays." Replied Lee

"Do you think she would come to the castle?"

"No."

"Lee?"

"What?"

"You realize that Sheik was in on this?" Kari said sadly,

"Yes. Now wonder he was so interested in us being at the festival."

"Do you still hate them?" Kari asked. Watching Lee's reaction.

"Yes. I should understand their reasons though. After we leave, we'll have to talk to the Duku sprout. I've got a score to settle with him."

"Iza's gonna want to see you a lot more after this." Kari muttered.

"I don't want to see her. She is like- a love struck calf. I don't like her, she is so fake is sickens me." Lee replied.

"Do I? I mean, make you feel sick?" Kari asked, she sounded a little down.

"Nope, you keep me, healthy, like when we go on little adventures."

The guards led them through the village around Hyrule castle, all the villagers watched them go through, and several of the girls pointed at Lee, one of them even fainted, Lee just ignored them and wondered what would happen once they got to the castle.

At the castle, they were greeted by Link in the grand hall, Link came forward to hug his son, but Lee sidestepped behind Kari, whom was glaring at Link, looking completely irritated.

Link was about to say something when Impa came running in.

"Princess Zelda is missing!" Link immediately left for the stables to get Epona, Lee saw his opportunity to escape, and he would have, if Link hadn't called out.

"Leave this castle, and you're grounded!"

"Well that was an interesting greeting." Kari said as Lee pouted, the captain took Lee by the arm and started leading him off. While one of the maids took Kari's arm and started leading her in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait, where are you taking me?" Kari asked, sounding a little panicked. "Lee!"

Lee turned around,

"Kari! Hey let go stupid!" Lee said, he shoved his guard and raced over to Kari, she pulled free of the maid and raced over to him.

"What was escape plan number one?" Lee asked as guards poured into the room,

"Run." Kari simply said, Lee nodded and charged off down one of the hallways.

Seconds later, guards poured after them.

Kari and Lee charged down the hallway, but came to a dead end.

"Look Lee! There's a door!" Kari said, pointing to her left, where a small wooden door was. Lee wasted no time, he quickly pushed the door open and beckoned Kari, she nodded and followed him inside.

Kari quickly snapped the door shut, seconds later, Kari and

Lee heard several guards run past the door.

"Where are we?" Kari mouthed; she and Lee glanced around the room.

It was a closet, filled with brooms and mops and all kind of dusters.

"Great, the one room we had to get stuck in turns out to be a closet." Kari muttered, sitting on the floor and curling her knees up to her chin.

"I guess we're stuck here for a while." Lee said, he sat down opposite of Kari and ran his finger down his sword.

Several hours later, the guards had disappeared, so Lee and Kari peeked out of the door.

"Looks like they're all gone." Kari muttered, glancing around over Lee's shoulder.

"They may be gone, but we don't know if there are any of them nearby." Lee muttered.

"Kari, stay behind me." He muttered before heading down the hallway. Kari nodded and followed him; eventually they made their way back to the throne room.

(After accidentally entering the room with a bunch of solders in it, but luckily, the solders didn't see them.)

"Hey look, we're back in the throne room." Kari said as they stepped into the middle of the room.

"Yeah, but how exactly are we suppost to get out of here?" Lee said as he examined the room.

"Um I don't know, maybe the garden?" Kari suggested. Glancing out a window by the door.

"Worth a shot, " Lee said, slipping out the door, Kari followed him and they found themselves facing a thirty-foot wall.

"This is defiantly gonna complicate things." Kari said, Lee said nothing; he just kept glancing from the bottom of the wall to the top.

"Were gonna have to go into hiding." Lee muttered, "we have to find somewhere inside the castle to hid, then we can build something that will help us scale that wall." Lee said, glancing up and down again.

"Maybe we can find a map or something, there has to one inside here somewhere." Kari replied, following Lee's gaze up and down the wall.

"And where do you think your going?" said a voice, Kari and Lee slowly turned around to see three guards watching them.

"Um, we were just admiring that lovely, high, giant wall..." Kari said, "Weren't we Lee." She said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Um, yeah, we were." He muttered. Rubbing his ribs.

"Hm, I'm sure you were." The guard said, he jerked his head in their direction, and the two other guards jogged over to Lee and Kari.

"You two aren't going anywhere." One of the guards muttered to Kari as he grabbed her by the arms, the other guard grabbed Lee and they dragged the two of them towards the gate.

"Prince Link is returning with Princess Zelda, she was kidnapped earlier." The third guard said, opening the gate.

Link led Zelda inside the garden, stopping when they saw Lee and Kari.

"Captain? Why are your men surrounding Lee and Kakari?" Zelda asked, looking a little nervous.

"We caught them trying to escape your highness. And you had instructed that they were not to leave the castle." The captain replied.

Zelda went over to Lee and bent down to his level.

"Lee? Why were you trying to escape?" she asked, Lee looked away and refused to look at her.

"Lee? Why do you want to leave?" Zelda asked after he refused to look at her.

"Because I hate it here!" Lee snapped, "I hate it! I want to go back to Kakariko village with Kari."

Zelda looked a little taken back. She glanced at Link before saying.

"I'm sorry Lee, I can't let you go back, your destiny is here, at Hyrule castle, your destiny is to rule after us. That's why I can't let you go back."

Zelda turned to the guards.

"Please take them to their rooms, their rooms are in the west wing. You will know which ones they are." Zelda said, then she took Link's arm and they headed inside the castle.

"You won't be able to keep me here forever! Sooner or later I will get out!" Lee shouted after them.

Behind him, Kari was struggling to break free of her guard,

"Lee! Try and get away, then we can escape!" Kari said, Lee turned around just in time to see the guard squeeze her neck, making her faint,

"Kari! Lee shouted, he broke away from his guard and raced over, shoving her guard away.

"It's ok your highness! She's just knocked out." The guard leaned down to pick her up, but Lee pushed him away.

"No, I'll do it." He said, he picked Kari up and the two guards stood next to him as he carried Kari through the castle to their rooms, Kari's room was right next to his.

"Man this kid is strong." One of the guards muttered.

"I'll say, but it just saves us the hassle of doing it." The other guard muttered back.

"Although I really wouldn't mind carrying a girl that pretty…" the other guard said.

Lee laid Kari on her bed and shook her.

"Kari. Kari, wake up." He said, Kari moaned and opened her eyes.

"Lee? What happened?" she asked, rubbing her neck.

"One of the guards knocked you out, so I carried you to your room. Are you ok?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine, did you really carry me all the way to my room?"

"Yeah, I did." Lee replied. Kari smiled.

"Thank you." She muttered. Making Lee blush.

"All right love birds, Show's over. We've gotta escort his highness to his room next door." One of the guards said, taking Lee by the arm. He started pulling Lee towards the door.

Kari jumped up,

"Bye Lee." She said, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.

"All right all right all right that's enough." The guard said, he pulled Lee out of Kari's room and shut the door.

Kari sighed and crossed the room to the window, looking out, she noticed that she was in a tower.

**_Wow, the view is beautiful from here_** she thought. Smiling.

The guard opened the door to Lee's room and pushed him inside, then took out a key and showed it to Lee, smirking he closed the door and locked it.

Lee snorted at the door and walked over to the window in **_his_** room, looking out, he too noticed that he was in a tower, looking up, he smiled at what he saw.

So? what do you think? Sorry about so much of Kari fainting and Lee carrying her, it's just so cute and a great fluff excuse!

See ya next chapter! Anime Wildfire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, oh and to answer Zelda, heir to the thrown's non-nagging comment,**

**Sheik is tecnically Zelda's alter eago, and i did think about weither or not it was really Zelda, but in the end I decided that Sheik and Zelda are two completly different people, Zelda is still Zelda, and Sheik is a guard of the royal family and is one of Zelda's most trusted friends.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I've been trying to update pretty quick! And I promise to have another chapter up tomorrow, unless I happen to be too busy doing homework or going to the movies with my little brother.**

**Moving on now...**

**See you all next chapter! Anime Wildfire**

Kari leaned out the window, letting the cool air breeze over her face.

"**_Kari_**." Kari glanced around in alarm; she was positive that she had just heard her name being called.

"_**Kari."**_

Kari continued looking around, convinced that she really had heard someone calling her name.

"Kari! Look up!" the voice hissed again. Kari glanced up and smiled when she saw it was Lee.

Lee reached his hand out.

"Kari, come on quick, before someone sees us." He hissed, Kari took his hand and managed to pull herself onto the roof with him.

"Wow, this is cool," she said, from on the roof, she could see almost all of Hyrule field.

"Yeah." Lee muttered, "I think there's a way to escape from up here, maybe if we had a hook shot or a hook on a rope or something…"

"- Or a bow." Kari said, Lee looked at her,

"My bow, what if we attached a string to it and then slid on it to the ground, all we'd have to do is make sure it hits a tree, right?"

"Kari, that's a brilliant idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Lee said; he jumped up. (He and Kari had been sitting.)

"We should try it!" Lee said, Kari jumped up too,

"Why don't we do it tomorrow!" Kari said, somehow a little less excited.

"Why not do it now?" Lee said,

"Well, um, I kinda don't have my bow right now, the guards have it, we have to get it back first." Kari muttered; Lee rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine, as soon as we get your bow, then we make our escape!" Lee said,

"Ok!" Kari said, she smiled and stretched.

"So Lee, where's this, 'hiding spot'?"

"Well I don't exactly know where it is yet, but I'm working on it." Lee replied,

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow Mr. I'm-working-on-it, ok?" Kari said, smiling as she leaped back down through the window.

The next day Kari opened her door and looked around, and, seeing that no one was around, she slipped out of her room and peeked around the corner.

Behind her, Lee quietly closed his door and snuck up behind Kari, he quickly grabbed her mouth and pulled her behind the wall, she tried to scream, but his hand covered her mouth.

"Got ya." He muttered, Kari narrowed her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I was keeping watch, until you came up behind me and scared me to death." Kari hissed, looking around the corner.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist and opportunity to scare you to death." Lee teased; Kari threw him another glare before hissing.

"Lee hide! A guard's coming!" Lee and Kari quickly ducked behind the cramped statue as the guard came around the corner.

"Did you have to hide behind the same statue as me?" Kari muttered, her head pressed against Lee's shoulder, Lee and Kari had been forced to squish back against the statue, and Kari was the unfortunate one to be against the statue.

As soon as the guard passed Lee moved away and Kari was able to breath again.

"Thanks for letting me breath." She muttered, rubbing her throat.

"Sorry." Lee muttered, glancing around,

"Looks like all the guards are gone, com' on." Lee said, he grabbed Kari's hand and they raced down the hallway, ducking down staircases and dodging guards until Lee led Kari inside a dungeon.

"This is your big secret hiding spot?" Kari said; Lee nodded. The room was littered with trinkets, statues and paintings that hung on the walls, Lee stepped over some stuff and stood in front of a painting that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

Kari watched curiously as Lee easily pushed the portrait open, revealing a door.

Kari stood there, her mouth hanging open from shock; Lee took her hand and led her inside.

Inside the door was a small hallway leading into a large room, a tool bench stood against one wall, along with a shelf of tools and weapons.

A fore pit was in the middle of the room, and several small jars were in the corner,

"Lee, this place is perfect!" Kari said, she walked over to the workbench and examined some of the tools.

"We could easily build a way to get of this castle in here," Lee said, coming to standing next to her,

"How did you know this place was here?" Kari asked, setting down one of the tools.

"I found it in one of the books that was in my room, seems some one forgot to remove that book." Lee replied, grinning.

"If we brought food down here, we could stay down here for a long time! Or at least long enough to build some tools that will help us get out of the castle." Kari said, glancing around.

"Yeah," Lee said, he also looked around.

"Hey Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"You think by any chance we can go get something to eat? My stomach's rumbling."

Lee laughed, "sure, let's go, I'm hungry too."

Lee and Kari left the dungeon and headed up to where the kitchen was, only there was one problem.

"Um Lee, Where exactly is the kitchen?" Kari asked,

"Um, well…"

"You have no idea." Kari muttered, she rolled her eyes and grinned.

"We could just ask someone you know." Kari muttered, noticing all the people running,

"I don't need directions to find a kitchen." Lee muttered, crossing his arms,

"Fine, then I'll ask." Kari muttered,

"What is it with men and asking directions?" she muttered as approached a maid.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the kitchen is?"

"Sure honey, its on the right once you enter the throne room." The maid said, Kari thanked her and walked back over to Lee, looking smug.

"See what happens when you just ask for directions?" Kari said smugly, she grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him to the throne room.

**Sorry about that, this chapter is kinda dumb, see what happened was my cousin told me this awesome fanfiction Yu-gi-oh story and I got the idea to have them hide in that chamber from that, but then after that I decided not to do it anymore, maybe I should have removed it...**

**Anyway, see you all next chapter! Anime Wildfire**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm not updating as fast, I have a ton of homework to do and I have also been writing a new chapter for thoughts of a hero. Amd I've also been working on the sequel fot this story. You wouldn't believe some of the ideas I came up with, once I concitered turning Kari into a mermaid, another either Kari or Lee gets shrunk, and lots more...**

**Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**See you all next chapter! Anime Wildfire**

An hour later, they had found the kitchen and had eaten their fill.

"KARI! LEE!" Shouted a voice, Kari and Lee both jumped up,

"KARI! LEE!" the voice shouted again.

"I think that voice belongs to my mother," Lee said as he and Kari raced off down the hallway.

WHAM!

Kari and Lee ran smack into a guard and fell to the ground, Lee just hit the floor, but Kari banged her head.

"Oh no, you two aren't getting away, Princess Zelda knew you would try to escape, so she told me to bring you here." the guard muttered as Lee and Kari picked themselves off the ground,

"oww," Kari muttered, holding her head,

"Kari? You ok?" Lee asked, helping her to her feet.

"I think so." Kari muttered, Lee let go of her arm; she took a step, but started wobbling.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lee asked as Kari stood in place and started wobbling again.

Kari didn't answer; she just stood there. Suddenly she fell to the ground.

"Kari? Kari!" Lee kneeled down by Kari, he gently poked her, she didn't move.

"Kari? Kari? Are you ok?" he said, the guard bent down next to him.

"Better get her to the throne room." The guard muttered.

Lee looked up, "why the throne room?" he asked,

"Because that's where the princess is waiting," the guard replied. Standing up, he motioned towards Kari, indicating that Lee should pick her up.

Lee did it and followed the guard to the throne room, along the way; Kari woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around.

"You fainted or something, you started getting all wobbly and then you fell down." Lee replied, ducking under an archway.

"Uh Lee, you can put me down now." Kari said,

"Oh, sorry." Lee said, he set Kari down and the two of them followed the guard until they reached the throne room where Zelda was waiting.

"Lee! Kakari! Good, you two are here." Zelda said happily.

"What exactly so you want?" Lee asked, slightly irritated, Kari put her hand on his arm in attempt to calm him down.

"Calm down Lee, I just wanted to know if you two would like to check out the new training room." Zelda said with an innocent smile. (Not!)

"Sure, why not?" Kari said quickly before Lee could reply. She grabbed Lee's arm and followed Zelda down one of the hallways until they came to a door, the door was bolted and appeared to have steam pour out of it.

"What exactly is in this training room?" Kari asked, looking nervously at the door.

"Oh, its just a room filled with ice, I thought you might like to try it." Zelda said, she pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door.

Kari and Lee were immediately hit with cold air. The guard pushed them in.

"Oh and by the way, you might want to get that key before you freeze to death." Zelda said, nodding towards a treasure chest that was on a chunk of ice.

Lee and Kari exchanged a look of panic before racing towards the door, but Zelda closed it and locked it, giggling.

"Now they'll have to help each other! I will get those two together if it's the last thing I do!" Zelda said; one arm raised in confidence, the guard rolled his eyes and left.

Kari and Lee just stood there, staring at the closed door.

"Great now what do we do?"

She started shiver while Lee examined the room.

"There's a treasure chest over there, and there." Lee said, nodding in their directions.

"Well l-lets g-go g-get it." Kari stuttered, shivering, she took a step forward.

"Kari NO!" Lee shouted, he grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her back, she fell against him just as a huge icicle fell down right where she had been.

Kari looked up at Lee.

"Thanks a lot, you really saved me." She said; she slowly started walking, glancing up and watching for and icicles.

Lee followed her, being careful not to step in the wrong way.

"L-lee, how e-exactly a-are we g-going to g-get that k-key?" Kari stuttered.

"Well I was thinking that we should-" Lee started, glancing at Kari,

(He finally noticed that she was shivering)

"Um Kari, are you ok? You look really cold." Lee asked; he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm f-fine." Kari said, she moved away and walked through an arch leading to the next room, Lee watched her go before following her through.

Under the archway in the next room was something that made Lee's blood run cold. (Literally.)

A blizzard tornado, swirling in the middle of the room, Kari stood in front of him, her hands on her arms. Her mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

Lee walked up and stood next to Kari,

"W-what is t-that?" Kari stuttered, still staring at the tornado.

"It's a tornado." Lee said as the tornado swirled closer.

"Come on Kari! We gotta move!" Lee shouted, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward some pillars of ice that led to another door.

Lee started jumping up the pillars. But he stopped at the third one when he noticed that Kari wasn't behind him.

"Kari? Kari!" Lee shouted as he noticed her lying at the bottom of the pillars. Lee quickly leaped down.

"Kari." He muttered; he shook her, "Kari, get up, we gotta escape from here!"

She didn't get up; Lee quickly pulled Kari onto his back and started leaping up the pillars, being careful to avoid fly pieces of ice as the tornado sucked them up.

Finally he reached the door, he quickly opened it and went inside.

The next room was slightly warmer; Lee looked around the room and noticed something on top of one of the rocks.

"Fire arrows." He muttered, he laid Kari down against an extinguished torch and looked for a way to get across.

On the other side of the room he noticed another treasure chest.

**_I should probably get that first_**. Lee thought. He quickly leaped across the moving pieces of ice until he reached the chest.

Opening it, he discovered Kari's bow.

**_How in the world did Kari's bow get in here_**? He wondered; noticing Kari's name carved on the bow and quiver.

Shrugging, Lee jumped back across the pieces of ice until he landed next to Kari. She was still out.

**_How in the world am I suppost to get to those arrows_**? Lee thought, he stood at the edge of the ice and studied the scene, looking for a way across.

Finally he noticed a way.

_**I just have to leap across the ice, defeat that wolfie, bomb those snowballs, and then get the treasure! Simple!**_

Lee easily jumped over the ice, (he forgot to take the bow)

Then faced off against the wolfie, since he had his sword, it was easy.

Bombing the snowballs was very simple too, once that last one was blown up, Lee raced over to the chest, but was knocked back by something, glancing up, he saw a skulliwala handing from the ceiling, if he took another step forward, it would attack him. (Sorry about the spelling, I don't know how to spell those names.)

**_Great, now what do I do? It's too high to hit with a sword, and I left the bow back there…_** Lee thought, suddenly an arrow shot from behind him and struck the spider, killing it.

Lee turned around and saw Kari standing there, her bow in her hand.

"Kari!" Lee called; Kari lowered her bow.

"I'm alright Lee, I'd fell bad if I didn't help you, so hurry and get those arrows!" Kari relied, Lee nodded and jumped over to the chest and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out the fire arrows!

Lee took the fire arrows and leaped back across the ice until he reached Kari, she looked slightly better now.

"Come on Kari, let's get out of here," Lee said, he took her hand and led her into the next room, where they could see a block of ice covering the treasure chest with the key in it.

"Lee, let me shoot it while you get the key." Kari said weakly, taking her bow from him.

"Ok Kari, just be careful." Lee replied before leaping across to the chest, Kari took aim with a fire arrow and shot it at the ice.

The ice immediately melted, enabling Lee to open it and grab the key, he leaped back over and showed the key to Kari.

"Thank God, now we can get out of here." Kari said, she and Lee jumped off the ice platform and headed for the door.

"Well, here goes." Lee said, he put the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

Kari and Lee stepped out and closed the door behind them.

"Mmmmmm, it's so warm out here!" Kari said happily, sighing, she turned around.

"Personally, I'm just glad we got out of there." Lee said, Kari nodded, suddenly a maid approached them and handed them a note.

"Here, princess Zelda requested that I give this to you." She said, avoiding looking at Kari.

"Who are you?" Lee asked, taking the note,

"I am Zelda's maid, Saphira." The maid said; she glanced at Kari before heading back to princess Zelda.

Kari watched her leave, a curious look on her face.

"There's something about that maid…" she said, Lee looked up from the letter.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm connected to her or something, even though I've never seen her before in my life."

"If you think that's weird, just look at what my mother has done." Lee said, he handed Kari the letter and proceeded to bang his forehead against the wall.

Kari read the letter.

_**Lee and Kari,**_

_**Sheik told me yesterday that he is writing a play, and he would like you two to be in it, there will be auditions, and Lee, this would be a good way for you to meet some of your subjects.**_

_**(Sheik personally hopes you'll try out so that lots of girls will audition, there are a lot of girl parts in the play.)**_

_**Anyway, so I have arranged for you two to try out tomorrow at Kakariko village at about 2 O'clock, Kay?**_

_**This play is going to be so much fun! You two are really going to like it!**_

_**See you tomorrow after the audition!**_

_**Zelda.**_

Kari dropped the letter,

"Can you believe this! She's gone and signed us up for a play!" Lee said, shaking his head.

"What if we get the lead rolls? This has 'prank' written all over it, Sheik's planning something!" Kari said,

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lee muttered.

**He He! Sheik really loves to get back at Lee and Kari! Of course, if Kari found out before hand, she'd probably kill him before he could ever pull it off!**

**See ya! Read and reivew! Anime Wildfire**


	16. Chapter 16

**After I wrote this idea, I almost decided to make them cancel the play, mostly because I didn't want to write it anymore. But my cousin convinced me to keep it in there. My cousin and I are always coming up with crazy ideas, you believe some of the ideas we have come up with...**

**Sorry this chapter is so cheesy, I'm a little bit of a cheesy person, is I don't feel like typing, I do a cheesy job. So sorry about that. And if I make a few spelling mistakes, it's because my dad put the internet on my upstairs computer because he was getting sick of my typing, so I don't have spell checking any more and have to edit it myself, man, that, makes me sound lazy...**

**Anyway, review and enjoy the chapter! Anime Wildfire**

The next day, a bunch of guards escorted Lee and Kari to Kakariko village, where Lee was welcomed by most of the villagers, the guards had to lead him through and follow him around so that he didn't get mobbed by girls.

(Plus Zelda was worried that he might still run away.)

"Prince Lee! Prince Lee! Look over here!"

"No no! Look this way!"

"Marry me!"

"No Me!"

Lee just smiled weakly and hurried through, Kari was right behind him.

When they finally reached the stage where Sheik was giving auditions, the large group of villagers had followed him over, most of them waved at Lee or tried to get his attention.

"Man, these villagers really want your attention." Kari muttered in Lee's ear as they went by a pair of twin sisters who both waved at Lee and smiled.

Kari even saw a girl who was dressed exactly like her!

"Lee this is starting to freak me out." Kari whispered to Lee from behind him as they walked up the stage.

"What's wrong?" He whispered back, glancing at her,

"Some of these girls are dressing like me, it's starting to freak me out." Kari muttered,

One of the boys in the front row approached the stage and threw a flower at Kari's feet; Kari leaned down and picked up a beautiful red rose.

"We love you Kakari!" a group of boys shouted to her, some of the girls who were dressed like Kari joined in, all of them staring at Kari with big eyes.

Kari turned to Lee and raised her eyebrows, he shrugged and turned to a acknowledge Sheik, who came on stage behind Lee.

"Come on you two, time for you to audition." Sheik said, he led them behind the curtain; the crowd was absolutely silent as Lee read his part and tried out, (no one could hear how he did though,)

A few minutes later Lee emerged from behind the curtain, everyone cheered as he sat down on a chair just outside the curtain.

He fiddled with his sword's sheath while he waited for Kari.

The crowd went absolutely quiet as Sheik started talking.

"Ok Kari, one last think, I need you to sing, I need to see how well you can sing."

"Sheik, I don't sing, you know that, you have never once heard me sing,"

"That's the point! I have never heard you sing, that's why I need you to sing now, so that I can hear and decide if you should sing in the play or not!"

"Ok fine, but I really don't want to have to sing in the play." Kari said, she stated singing, and everyone fell silent as they listened to Kari sing.

"She songs like an angel." One of her fans muttered.

(The reason that Kari sings so well without anyone ever hearing her is because she would practice singing at night when no one could hear her,)

After a minute Kari finished singing and came out from behind the curtain to see everyone practically crying, suddenly, everyone started clapping.

Lee came up to Kari.

"Wow, you sing really good, how come you've never sang like that before?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know that I was teaching myself to sing," Kari muttered,

She gave a loud whistle, a few seconds later, there was a whinny, and the crowd had to part as Comet came trotting through.

Before Kari could do anything, Lee jumped off the stage and onto Comet's back, and then he turned to Kari.

"You coming?" Kari nodded and jumped behind him, instantly guards on horses surrounded Comet, Lee grinned at Kari,

"What do you say we give them a run for their money back to the castle?"

Kari nodded and grinned, Lee grinned back and flicked the reins,

"Com' on Comet! Let's go! He said, Comet took off, the guards immediately tried to follow.

"Catch us if you can!" Lee called back, laughing, the crowd watched, laughing as they watched the guards tired desperately to catch up.

**Escape! Ha ha! So much fun! Next chapter coming tomorrow! See you soon! Anime Wildfire**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Enjoying the story so far? I sure hope so, the summary for the sequel is coming tomorrow! Check back to see what happens!**

**Read and review! Anime Wildfire**

A few weeks later, Zelda came running up to Lee and Kari, who were in the garden.

"Lee! Kari!" Lee and Kari both looked up from the puzzle they were doing.

"I have your parts for the play that Sheik wrote!" she said, handing them a piece of paper.

Lee took it and Kari leaned over his shoulder to read it.

It said…

Prince Aleon - The hero, -played by Prince Lee from Hyrule castle.

Princess Akairi – the heroine, -played by Kakari from Hyrule.

Termon – the villain, -played by Sayon from Hyrule. (fictional character)

Isuyo – the villainess –played by Iza from Kakariko.

Act 1, scenes, 1, 2, 3, 4,

Act 2, scenes, 1, 2, 3,

Act 3 scenes, 1 & 2

Kari dropped the paper and slumped against the wall, her hand on her forehead.

"How is it that we both managed to get the lead parts?" Lee wondered aloud.

"I told you this had 'prank' written all over it." Kari said from against the wall.

Lee said nothing; he just sat against the wall, staring into space.

"Come come now you two! Why all the moping about?" Zelda asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because, Sheik gave us the lead rolls in his play, and this has prank written all over it." Lee said; Zelda let out a squeal.

"You mean you got the lead rolls!" she grabbed the paper and looked at it, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked suspiciously. Zelda looked up.

"wwweelll! I happened to have read the script, and guess what! The two main characters have to kiss!" Zelda said, giggling like a little girl. Both Lee and Kari went pale. The looked at each other, than jerked their heads away, blushing,

"Wait a minute, you mean, Kari and I have to… kiss?" Lee asked, glancing at the paper Zelda held.

"Yep! In the last scene, I think that's why he choose you too, he says you should have kissed a long time ago… Zelda trailed, smiling to herself.

"We were right, this has prank written all over it." Kari muttered; she slid to the floor again.

"You know Kari, I think we should just 'disappear' for a while," Lee said, Kari stood up.

"Great idea! I hear Death Mountain is nice this time of year…" Kari said as she and Lee tried to sneak off.

"Not so fast you two," Zelda said, she grabbed the back of their shirts.

"You're not going anywhere, not until the play's over." she said, she pulled them by the back of their shirts to their rooms, and locked them inside,

"Sorry you two, but I wouldn't want you to disappear right before the play…"

Lee sulked for a while before and idea hit him, quickly he leaned out the window in his room, he could see Kari's room from there.

"Kari! Kari!" he hissed, a second later, Kari appeared in the window,

"What?" she whispered back. "Do you still have your bow?" Lee whispered.

"Yeah, of course I do." she said.

"Can you shoot and arrow with a string on it to that tree?" Lee asked, nodding at the tree with his head,

"Sure, if you want me to." Kari replied, she disappeared in her room and returned to the window and minute later. Carefully she aimed for the tree and let her arrow go.

The arrow skimmed through the night and struck the tree. Lee breathed a sigh if relief.

He grabbed a piece of cloth and threw it over the string, Kari followed his example and got behind him,

Lee and Kari let go of the ledge and swung down to the tree, easily landing on the grass.

"Com' on Kari, let's go." Lee said quietly before heading to the stables.

Little did he know that this would be a night he would regret for the rest of his life.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I had to add some suspence to the story! Next chapter coming tomorrow! Along with the summery for the Sequel!**

**Read and review! Anime Wildfire**


	18. Sneak peek of the sequel

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm writing this to tell you the summery for the sequel to this story.**

**The sequel (as you are all well aware of) is called**

**Zelda, the Adventures of prince Lee, a life of Destiny.**

**Here's the summery…**

Lee and Kari are now 18 years old and living in Hyrule castle with the king and queen of Hyrule.

But when Zelda recieves a prophecy about the future of Hyrule, the triforce of power splits into five pieces, scattering across Hyrule, turning Hyrule castle upside down and Hyrule inside out.

Once again Lee and Kari must battle the forces of darkness and tainted light to find the five pieces of the triforce of power, all the while trying to protect and save their own future and the future of Hyrule.

**Well? What do you think? Sound good enough to you?**

**After I finish the story Zelda the adventure of prince Lee, I'll post the sequel, I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**See Ya!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Sorry the chapters are a little short, I promise the next one will be longer, how was the summery for the sequel? Did you like it? Let me know in reviews, how am I suppost to know if you like my story if you don't review?**

**Oh ya! I changed my mind about something, Lee and Kari are 15, not almost 15 like it says in one of the earlier chapters.**

**A****nyway, one with the story! Read and review! Anime Wildfire**

Lee and Kari slipped inside the stable, being careful not to wake anyone; they slipped over to Comet's stall. He was sleeping, but as soon as Kari stroked him and gently spoke to him in Hylian he woke up. (in this story Hylian and English are two different languages.)

Lee grabbed a bridal and climbed onto Comet's bare back, Kari led Comet out of the stable and checked that no one was around before swinging up behind Lee.

Lee steered Comet towards the gate before flicking the reins and taking off.

Inside the castle, Link and Zelda were awake, Zelda was thinking,

"You think we're being to hard on Lee?" She said nervously, Link shook his head, suddenly a guard banged on the door.

"Your highness! Prince Lee and Kakari are gone! There rooms are empty!"

"What! Where could they be going!" Zelda shrieked, she continued pacing around the room.

Link looked out the window.

"There they are." he said, pointing to Lee and Kari on Comet as he raced through Hyrule field.

"We have to go after them! There's an iron knuckle out there!" the guard said, (for any of you who haven't fought those, they are very difficult.)

"What! There's an iron knuckle out there!" Link said; the guard nodded.

"Yes sir, there's an iron knuckle out there."

"If Lee and Kari met that thing, they'd be dead in no time." Link said, quickly he and Zelda rushed to the stable.

Lee and Kari, meanwhile, were quite far away from the castle; by the time they stopped they were by the gates of Lake Hylia.

"I think we got away unnoticed." Lee muttered, flopping back on the grass, Kari grinned and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, but we still had better be careful, you never know what's out here."

As soon as she said that, a loud booming filled the air, Lee sat up and he and Kari turned around.

Smashing its way towards the gate was the iron knuckle!

"L-lee, w-what is that t-thing?" Kari stuttered, staring at the iron knuckle.

"I don't know, but get out of here before it gets closer!" Lee said, drawing his sword,

"No way! I'm not leaving you here alone to deal with that thing!" Kari said, she grabbed her bow and shot an arrow at it. The arrow hit it's rock hard armor and bounced off.

"Ok, so arrows have no effect, try something else!" Lee said as the iron knuckle smashed the gate,

Lee jumped in front of Kari and used his shield to block them.

"What exactly do you want me to try?" Kari said, ducking out from behind the shield.

"I don't know; that's why I said try something else!" Lee said as the iron knuckle came closer.

"Uh, um… I don't know! You try hitting it with your sword, or use it to protect me and it'll get more powerful!" Kari said, ducking once more behind Lee's shield as the iron knuckle smashed a tree.

"Ok, I'll try that, let's just pray that thing is either really slow or has bad aim!" Lee said, charging forward.

"Or let's hope it's both!" Kari called after him, covering her face as it smashed another tree.

"Kari hide somewhere!" Lee shouted, facing the iron knuckle, the IR swung it's sword and brought it down at Lee, but thanks to the quick reflexes Lee inherited from his father, he was able to roll to the side and slash it a few times when it's sword got caught in the ground.

Kari watched anxiously from behind the tree, biting her lip as the IR tried to hit Lee again, only succeeding in getting it's sword caught again, Lee jumped up and slashed at it a few more times. (IR- iron knuckle)

The IR roared and pulled its sword out of the ground, now more determined than ever to kill Lee.

Lee dodged again and tried to swipe at it, but the IR turned suddenly and slashed at him, and Lee had to duck behind his shield to avoid getting hit, the blow met his shield and sent him fly next to where Kari was hiding.

"Lee are you ok?" she asked anxiously as he picked himself off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lee said, charging again into battle.

Zelda and Link meanwhile, along with a few guards, were riding through Hyrule field.

" I don't see them or the iron knuckle anywhere." Zelda said, glancing around, Link stood up in the saddle.

"There they are." Link said, he pointed towards lake Hylia, where a figure had just been thrown back by a large metal object.

"Let's hurry." Link said, nudging his horse into a gallop.

The IR let out another roar as Lee swiped it, Lee jumped back just as the iron knuckles armor fell off. It raised its sword and charged at Lee, who grimaced and started to duck and block with his shield as the iron knuckle swiped at him repeatedly.

The iron knuckle finally backed Lee up against a tree, it swung its sword and hit the tree, and Lee winced at the blade two inches next to his face. But Kari's voice quickly brought him back to reality,

"Lee! Look out!" she shouted, the iron knuckle, distracted by her voice as well, swung its sword at Kari.

"NO!" Lee shouted; he jumped in front of Kari as the iron knuckle swung its sword, luckily it only grazed his shoulder, and blood started to flow.

Lee groaned in pain and started to slide to his knees, Kari gasped and grabbed his arm just as the iron knuckle raised its sword…

Clang! Lee's sword connected with the iron knuckle's, blocking them both. Breathing hard, he stood up and stepped in front of Kari.

"I won't let you hurt her." he said, the sword suddenly began to glow blue, and there was a new fire in Lee's eyes as braced himself and slowly, pushed the iron knuckle away from Kari.

Kari stood there; a little shocked, until Lee shouted

"Kari! Hide quickly!" Kari nodded and glanced around,

"There's only one problem, there's no where to hide!" Kari said, biting her lip as she watched Lee struggle to hold the iron knuckle back until she was safe.

"There's gotta be something you can hide behind!" Lee shouted back, the iron knuckle suddenly pushed Lee back, Lee fell back with a thud as the iron knuckle accidentally hit a piece of its armor, sending it flying at Kari.

Kari gasped and ducked, the armor missed her and hit the tree; Kari straightened up in time to see the iron knuckle heading straight for her.

Kari winced and ducked as the IR swung its sword at her, then it began to repeatedly swing at her, Kari jumped, ducked, rolled and back flipped to avoid becoming Swiss cheese.

Lee jumped to his feet and raced over, blocking Kari with his sword as the iron knuckle swung at her again.

"Kari… you gotta get out of here." Lee said, gritting his teeth as the IR pushed harder.

" I don't want to leave you." Kari said, placing her hand on his shoulder, Lee didn't reply, he just gritted his teeth and pushed harder.

The iron knuckle suddenly pushed both Lee and Kari back; they landed three feet away with a Thud!

The iron knuckle advanced slowly towards them; slowly it raised its sword…

Lee and Kari stood up, Lee tried to block Kari, and the iron knuckle was about to bring its sword down when…

WHAM! Something hit the iron knuckle from the side, it staggered to the side, it's sword flashed by Lee and Kari as it fell to the ground, Lee and Kari turned to see Comet there, he had kicked the IR and saved their lives.

Lee quickly grabbed his sword and stuck it through the iron knuckle; it slumped to the ground and disappeared.

Lee breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword; he turned to face Kari.

She was leaning against a tree; she looked up and slowly staggered toward him. Falling against him, as she got close, Lee caught her and helped her stand up.

"Kari? What's the matter? Are you ok?" Lee asked, Kari didn't reply, instead she stood against Lee and leaned over.

"Lee…" she whispered into his ear before she pushed a piece of his hair back, Lee looked puzzled.

Kari leaned forward and kissed Lee, and then she pulled away, smiling weakly. (This whole time he is standing there like an idiot.)

"I love you…" she whispered in his ear before she collapsed against him and began sliding to the ground. Lee caught her and held her while saying.

"Kari? Kari!" Lee felt something warm on his hand, he leaned Kari against him shoulder and looked at his hand. What he saw shocked him.

His hand was soaked in blood; Lee quickly turned Kari over and saw a long slash then ran from her right shoulder to her left side.

"Kari, no!" Lee cried, he turned her back over and gently shook her.

"Kari! Kari!" she didn't move, tears began to form in Lee's eyes, he laid Kari on the ground and bent over her body, all the time crying.

"Lee! Lee!" shouted a voice, Lee looked up to see Link and Zelda riding closer, they slipped off their horses and started to approach him, stopping when they saw Kari's lifeless body.

**How was it? Nice and long huh? We;ve almost caught up tp everything I've written, so I"ll have to get my butt in gear and start writing! See you next chapter! Anime Wildfire**


	20. Chapter 20

**hey everyone! I might be getting a new kitten! I've already named him and everything! My ****brother found him on his way to school, all he does is sit in my lap and watch me type! Bet you can't guess his name...**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I love reviews! Recomend my story to all your friends please! **

**This chapter will be a little longer, it's over 2000 words I think, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh ya! We're almost to the end of the story! And we've almost caught up to everything I've written, I gotta get typing! See ya next chapter!**

**Anime Wildfire**

"Lee… what happened?" Zelda asked, staring at Kari's body. Lee didn't reply. Instead he stood up and picked up Kari's body, then he slowly began to walk towards Kakariko village.

Zelda started to follow him, but Link stopped her.

"Don't, he needs to do this on his own." Link said, he turned his head and noted the charred place where the Iron knuckle had died.

"So the iron knuckle killed her…" Link muttered, his gaze turned back to Lee, who was now almost at Kakariko village.

As Lee approached the village, some of the villagers recognized him and came outside, asking him what happened and gasping at Kari's body. Iza was one of the first to come out.

"Lee! What happened to Kari?" Iza asked, her mouth hanging open.

Lee turned and glared at her with an ice-cold gaze, Iza was shocked, Lee's eyes were pieces of ice, his face was shadowed and his voice was low and creepy.

"Where is the great fairy fountain?" he asked, his eyes narrow. Many of the villagers were shocked.

"Uh, um, it's up that-a-way." Iza said, pointing. Lee said nothing, he just turned and started walking, people moved out of his way as he walked past, no one wanted to deal with a sad and angry prince.

Lee carried Kari to where Iza and said the fountain was, many of the villagers watched him as he opened the fountain and jumped inside.

"I wonder what he plans on doing?" someone next to Iza muttered. Iza narrowed her eyes at the fountain and said nothing.

Lee landed easily at the bottom of the great fairy fountain. Still carrying Kari's body, Lee slowly walked forward until he entered the main chamber. The great fairy wasn't there; instead, on the floor there was the mark of the triforce.

Lee remembered a song that Kari had taught him, one that you were suppost to play every time you see the symbol of the triforce.

Flash back.

_**Kari is playing her ocarina while Lee watches. Kari stops playing the song Zelda's lullaby.**_

_**She turns to Lee.**_

"_**I play this song all the time, I heard you're suppost to play it every time you see the symbol of the triforce. Here, I'll teach you."**_

_**Kari shows Lee how to play the song, the scene ends with the two of them laughing.**_

Lee's eyes soften as he plays the song, when the final note plays, there is a laugh, and the great fairy herself appears.

"Hello! I'm the great fairy and I can heal-" she broke off when she saw Kari's lifeless body.

(This is the same fairy that Kari rescued when she was young, so the great fairy recognizes her.)

"My goodness, what happened to Kari?" The great fairy asked, examining Kari closer.

Lee took a deep breath. "She's dead, I… I couldn't save her, an iron knuckle we were fighting slashed her on the back." He said,

"Oh dear." the great fairy said, floating in the air with her hand on her cheek.

Lee took another deep breath, "I want you to bring her back."

The great fairy smiled, "I don't know if I can do that." she said simply.

"Please, I'll do anything. I… I love her." Lee said, glancing down at Kari's body. The great fairy smiled at the look on his face.

"In that case. I'll try, but she will not return to her body unless she truly wants too."  
Lee breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back.

The great fairy lowered her hands, and a pink light shot over Kari, suddenly a white glow came in the room and went onto Kari's body. The pink light stopped and Lee rushed over to Kari and dropped to his knees.

"Kari? Kari!" Lee said anxiously. Kari's eyes slowly opened.

"Lee? What happened? I remember getting hit by the Iron knuckle and being with you, then I remember this weird glowing, and that's it."

Lee didn't answer; instead he pulled Kari into a hug,

"Kari… I thought I'd lost you…"

Kari smiled and hugged him back, "you didn't lose me," she said, Lee smiled and stood up.

"Com' on, let's go home." Lee said, he offered Kari his hand; she took it and struggled to her feet. But when she tried to take a step, she fell; Lee caught her and said.

"Take it easy, after all, you did just die, com' on, I'll help you." Lee pulled Kari's arm over his shoulder and helped her stand. Kari turned to the great fairy.

"Thank you great fairy, this is the second time you've helped me."

"You're welcome dear, just don't die anymore." Kari smiled and nodded, the great fairy turned to Lee.

"And you, make sure you take care of her." Lee nodded and glanced at Kari.

"I will." he said, Kari waved at the fairy before she and Lee left the fountain.

The villagers were amazed when they saw Lee and Kari emerge from the fountain, most of them had waited to see the prince when he returned, and they certainly weren't expecting to see Kari alive.

"Wasn't she dead?" one of the girls whispered as Lee and Kari headed for the exit.

Kari was still having trouble walking, so Lee whistled, a minute later, Comet came racing over, he went straight to Kari and nuzzled her, Kari giggled and petted his nose.

Lee grinned and helped Kari onto Comet's back. Then he took the reins and started leading Comet towards the direction of Link and Zelda.

"Lee? What are you doing?" Kari asked; Lee turned to her.

"I'm leading Comet, why? What, does it look like I'm kidnapping you?" Lee replied; Kari rolled her eyes.

" No, I mean why aren't you riding? Why are you walking?"

"I'm walking, so that you don't get hurt worse." Lee said,

"Why don't you ride? I don't mind really, we can go faster, the great fairy healed my wound a little bit." Kari said, smiling.

"Ok fine, I'll ride, but only because you insist." Lee said, he swung up behind Kari and flicked the reins.

"How fast do you want to go?" he asked Kari, Kari grinned, "let's gallop, like we used to do when we were little."

Lee nodded and flicked the reins, and Comet took off galloping. Kari laughed and held her arms out. Lee grinned and flicked Comet again, and Comet went even faster.

Kari smiled and patted Comet's neck. Then she let out a sigh and leaned against Lee, resting her head under his. Lee was a little surprised at first, but then he grinned and his eyes softened.

Soon Zelda and Link came into view, Kari sat up and waved to them, both of them were a little shocked at first, but they both grinned as Lee pulled Comet to a stop next to them.

Kari and Lee both jumped of Comet and walked over to Link and Zelda, Zelda grinned and hugged Kari so hard Lee thought she was going to explode, instead she just smiled.

"Thank goodness you ok! We wouldn't want you to die right before the play!" Zelda said

"Figures." Lee and Kari both thought,

Lee rescued Kari from Zelda's vice grip. Then he and Kari mounted Comet,

"Where do you want to go now?" Lee asked Kari, Kari thought for a minute before she said.

"Let's go see our old house in Kakariko village." Lee nodded and looked down at his parents,

"We'll be back." He said, Zelda smiled and Link grinned,

"Just don't run into anymore iron knuckles, ok?" Zelda said, Lee flinched and turned Comet away, Kari waved at Zelda and Link before Comet galloped off, heading for Kakariko village.

Kari tapped Lee's shoulder and said, "Lee? Could we go to the Duku tree?"

Lee glanced over his shoulder, "Why?"

"We both have questions for him that only he can answer, I don't think your parents will let us out anytime soon to ask him."

Lee nodded, "sure, we can go see him sometime. I kinda want to go and see the forest again."

"Then it's settled, we'll go back soon." Kari said, she leaned her head against Lee's back and closed her eyes. Lee glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

Finally they made it to their house, they had to do some pretty fancy riding in order to avoid being spotted by some of the villagers. They tied Comet up outside and slipped inside.

Inside the house was dusty, dust covered everything and there was dirt on the floor. Kari glanced around.

"This place is getting really dusty, I'll clean up while you keep watch so none of the villagers will find us, ok? Kari said, smiling,

Lee nodded and kept watch while Kari cleaned around the house. Washing laundry, cleaning the kitchen, dusting their rooms and the living room. Lee helped her a little bit with the high stuff, but she did most of the work.

At about six in the evening Kari was cleaning the floor under the carpet, when she suddenly noticed something, a loose floorboard.

"Lee! Come here!" Kari hissed, Lee stopped looking out the window and immediately dropped to his knees next to Kari.

"Look at this." Kari said, gently pulling back the loose floorboard, Lee's eyes widened in amazement,

"Kari, look, there's something in there," Lee said, he reached inside the floor and pulled out a book. It was old and dusty and had yellowish pages.

"Wow, what a sweet book!" Kari muttered; touching the front, Lee carefully opened the book.

On the first page was a sentence written in Hylian,

"The book of the future." Kari translated; she glanced farther down the page, where it said…

_**The book of the future,**_

_**You who opens these pages, be warned,**_

_**Opening the book of the future brings happiness, joy and love. But is also cause suffering, pain and heartache,**_

_**Many have sought the book to see the future they desire, but many have only suffered pain and heartbreak, only few have found happiness from the book.**_

_**Open the book and hold it, wishing with your mind what you desire to see. Good luck, you were warned…**_

"It looks like all we have to do is hold the book and wish for what we want to see." Kari said, running her finger down the page.

"I don't know, seems a little fishy to me." Lee said, setting the book down,

"I want to try it!" Kari said, she picked the book up and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on her wish.

"Careful Kari…" Lee warned, the book suddenly started to glow, Kari opened her eyes and dropped the book, she and Lee jumped back a little bit, after a second the book stopped glowing and something appeared.

Kari and Lee crept forward and looked down at the book.

They could see Kari, she was smiling as looked around, next to her was a young man about the same age as her, but they couldn't see his face, though he was wearing a green tunic… Future Kari smiled up at the young man next to her and glanced down at the blanket in her arms, she pulled the blanket back to reveal a baby. The baby had golden blond hair and Kari's beautiful emerald green eyes. Kari smiled at the baby and rocked it gently.

Lee glanced at the present Kari and was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

"Kari? What's the matter? What'd you wish for?" Lee asked; Kari smiled weakly.

"I wished to see myself happy, I wanted to see if I was happy in the future, and now I see that I am, my dream comes true…" Kari said, wiping her tears away.

"What's your dream?" Lee asked, glancing down at the book. Kari smiled and glanced down at the book as well.

"My dream is to get married and have a baby someday, and I see now that that dream comes true…" Kari said, smiling at the book again.

Lee looked away, jealousy rising inside him.

"I just wish they'd show who the father is…" Kari muttered, Lee's head jerked up, his eyes wide.

"Hey Lee. What's the matter?" Kari asked, she placed her hand on Lee's shoulder,

Lee bit his lip, jealousy still rising inside him. "Nothing, nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Oh, well do you want to see your future too?" Kari asked, picking the book up.

"No, that's ok, let's look something else up instead." Lee said, Kari smiled and nodded, she glanced back down at the book while Lee watched her.

**_It was right; this book does cause heartache. _**Lee though, watching Kari as she closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Lee?"

"What?"

"I don't know what to wish for." Kari said, Lee reached over and took the book,

"Let me try." he said.

He pulled the book to him, **_please; I wish to know when I have a family_**. He thought, The book glowed, Lee opened it, He looked at a picture, he was sitting on a chair in Kokiri forest and was holding a young boy, who had blond hair and green eyes, a woman stood behind him, but her face was covered by her brown hair.

"Wow, Lee you get a family too." Kari said; she got a creepy look in her eyes.

Lee backed away, "I know that tone, and you're about to do something."

Kari said, "You know me so well. Now give me the book."

"No. You'll do something dangerous." Lee said,

"No I won't." Kari said, she put on the puppy face.

Lee still refused to give the book up, so Kari peered over his shoulder and said, "Look Lee! A spider! Kill it!" Lee wheeled around; Kari caught the book, and wished,

"Kari, there isn't a spider. What? How did you get that?" Lee asked, wheeling back around.

Kari smiled, "You will never know." she said, and opened the book. Lee looked over her shoulder,

"You looked up what happened to Mae? They're so cute!" The picture showed a full-grown Mae with 9 puppies (3 for each goddess)

Kari looked at Lee, "You sounded like me when you said that." she said, trying not to laugh.

"I did nothing of the kind." Lee said, crossing his arms in defiant.

Kari rolled her eyes and giggled, "sure you didn't." she muttered, closing the book.

Lee still didn't reply, so Kari examined the front of the book. It was brown, with vines carved all around the front.

Kari sighed and slipped the book back inside the loose floorboard.

"I think we should leave the book here, a book like this could cause trouble," she said,

Lee finally turned around and nodded.

Kari stood up and walked over to the window and glanced outside.

"Lee, we should head back soon, I don't won't to worry your parents," she said, noticing the moon starting to rise in the distance.

Lee nodded and said, "Yeah, and I don't won't them to worry about you."

Kari turned her head, surprise filtered on her face,

**_Is he really that worried about me_**? She thought, **_if he is, it just means that he really does love me._** Kari thought to herself, staring at Lee without noticing,

He was so handsome, his blond hair falling gently around his face. He glanced up at Kari.

"Um Kari, are you ok?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Kari quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about some things." she replied, blushing as she looked away. Lee shrugged his shoulders as he stood up.

"So Kar, you ready to go?" he asked, Kari nodded and followed him outside where Comet was waiting.

**So? Whadda think? Nice and long huh? Next chapter coming soon!**

**See ya Anime Wildfire**

**Oh ya, by the way, the kittens name was going to be Lee, but I think were gonna change it to Michelangelo. ****See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!**

**This chapter's gonna be a little shorter, sorry about that, but it's short for a good reason, I promise!**

**The story is almost over! We' ve caught up to everything I've typed, so I was thinking, maybe Lee and Kari should go one one last adventure before the story's over, hmmm...**

**See ya guys! I gotta go ponder my thoughts for this story, don't forget to read and review!**

That night…

A cloaked figure left Hyrule castle and slowly made its way into Hyrule market, people tried to distract him by showing him merchandise, but this person had a mission, carefully he entered the jewelry store at the edge of town.

"I need to buy something," the figure said, making sure his face was kept hidden.

The man behind the counter smiled,

"What are you looking for?" he said, waving his hand at all the jewelry in the store.

"A ring, a ring for a very special friend of mine." the figure said, the man smiled.

"A ring huh? As in… a engagement ring?" the man asked, pointing to several diamond rings behind the glass.

The figure grinned,

"Possible, it's more like a friendship ring though, do ya have any? I'm looking for one with emeralds on it." the figure said, he held out his hand.

The counter man glanced into the figure's hand, where several gold rupees lay. (Worth 200 bucks each.)

The man's eyes widened. Why, that many gold rupees would be enough to buy several diamond rings! He led the figure to a counter near the front of the store, where several emerald and diamond rings were.

The figure carefully examined the rings; finally he picked one that had a heart shaped emerald surrounded by three diamonds on both sides.

He carried it to the counter, and paid six gold rupees for it. As he left the store, a flash of blond hair and a pair of deep blue eyes were visible beneath the cloak. The figure grinned and left the store, clutching the small box containing the ring.

The next day…

"Where were you last night Lee?" Kari asked at breakfast, noticing how tired Lee was,

"Oh, I was um… out for a walk." Lee said, yawning.

Kari's eyes narrowed, he was defiantly hiding something from her.

Lee stood up and headed for his room.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a while, I'm really tired." he said, disappearing down the hallway.

Kari waited until the sound of his boots faded in the distance before she jumped up and headed down the hallway to Lee's room.

Pressing her ear to the door, she heard him fall back in the bed and fall asleep.

She waited a few minutes before quietly opening the door and slipping inside.

Lee was sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. Luckily for Kari he was a heavy sleeper when he was really tired.

Kari carefully glanced around the room. Determined to find out where he had disappeared to last night.

He had put a cloak on and left without a word, returning and hour later. After he had gotten back he shut himself up in his room, Kari had heard him talking to himself about something he had done while he had gone out, she had even heard him say her name.

It had puzzled her, and made her suspicious, what was he hiding from her?

Kari shook her head to clear her thoughts, and then she turned back to her mission.

Glancing around, she noticed a small box in his dresser. Curious, she walked over to his dresser and picked it up.

She was about to open it when she heard a noise, quickly she wheeled around and saw Lee stirring, she put the box back on the dresser and raced over to the window, jumping out onto the ledge outside Lee's window, hoping he didn't go onto the balcony.

Lee meanwhile, stirred again and opened his eyes, He sat up and glanced around.

**_That's weird, it feels like someone's in here_**, he thought, he stood up and glanced over at the small box on his dresser. He walked over to his dresser and picked the box up. Smiling softly to himself as he thought about who it was for.

Quickly he stuffed the box into his tunic and flopped back down on the bed, still tired dispite his little nap.

Kari glanced back inside the room, Lee had fallen back asleep, Kari glanced back at the dresser.

**_The box is gone_**. She thought to herself, her eyes narrowing,

I_ will find out what he's hiding from me!_ Kari thought, narrowing her eyes at Lee's sleeping form before sneaking back to her old room.

Kari left her room and headed down the hallway, completely lost in her thoughts until she bumped into Zelda.

"whoops! Sorry Kari!" Zelda said, giving Kari a quick hug, Kari blinked.

"N-no, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was busy thinking." She said, gancing at her feet. Zelda glanced at her curiously,

"what are you thinking about?" She asked, Kari sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"Lee's hiding something from me, I just know it. He's been acting kind of suspicious." Kari said,

Zelda nodded, "I see what you mean, I've noticed he's been kind of distant too. Maybe he's just nervous, his birthday is next week. And then your birthday is two weeks after that, and then the play is another week after that. Oh, that reminds, me, Sheik says you have a rehersal tomorrow."

"thanks." Kari muttered, glancing at her feet before heading down the hallway towards the library.

Zelda watched her go, unhappy to see Kari so miserable.

"you'd better have a good excuse for making her worry so much Lee." She muttered to herself before heading down the hallway leading to the throne room.

(in case you're wondering, Lee and Kari have been going to play practice for a while, I just didn't write it down, figured I'd be to boring.)

**Sooo? Suspicious or what? you all obviously know who was under the cloak, but still, it's fun to at least try to keep you smart people guessing. Next chapter coming as soon as I finish typing it, which will be very soon!**

**See ya! Anime Wildfire**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I'm feeling super nice today, so instead of posting two small chapters, I'm posting I giant one! I was reading all my reviews again and realized that my chapters are alot shorter than they were when we first started the story, chapter 4 was over 4000 words long! So I've decided to buckle down a little more and start making my chapters a little longer.**

**Oh yeah, and at the end of the book, I"m going to post a bonus chapter and thank a bunch of people. So keep reading!**

**I can't believe we're almost to the end of the story, I really made it long, didn't I? I don't know for sure if the sequel will be longer or shorter, right now it's about 50 pages long, and I don't even think that's half of the story... hmm... I've gotta think about this...**

**Anyway, enought of my babbling, on with the story!**

**Don't forget to read and review! Anime Wildfire**

The next day…

"Where were you last night Lee?" Kari asked at breakfast, noticing how tired Lee was,

"Oh, I was um… out for a walk." Lee said, yawning.

Kari's eyes narrowed, he was defiantly hiding something from her.

Lee stood up and headed for his room.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a while, I'm really tired." he said, disappearing down the hallway.

Kari waited until the sound of his boots faded in the distance before she jumped up and headed down the hallway to Lee's room.

Pressing her ear to the door, she heard him fall back in the bed and fall asleep.

She waited a few minutes before quietly opening the door and slipping inside.

Lee was sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. Luckily for Kari he was a heavy sleeper when he was really tired.

Kari carefully glanced around the room. Determined to find out where he had disappeared to last night.

He had put a cloak on and left without a word, returning and hour later. After he had gotten back he shut himself up in his room, Kari had heard him talking to himself about something he had done while he had gone out, she had even heard him say her name.

It had puzzled her, and made her suspicious, what was he hiding from her?

Kari shook her head to clear her thoughts, and then she turned back to her mission.

Glancing around, she noticed a small box in his dresser. Curious, she walked over to his dresser and picked it up.

She was about to open it when she heard a noise, quickly she wheeled around and saw Lee stirring, she put the box back on the dresser and raced over to the window, jumping out onto the ledge outside Lee's window, hoping he didn't go onto the balcony.

Lee meanwhile, stirred again and opened his eyes, He sat up and glanced around.

**_That's weird, it feels like someone's in here_**, he thought, he stood up and glanced over at the small box on his dresser. He walked over to his dresser and picked the box up. Smiling softly to himself as he thought about who it was for.

Quickly he stuffed the box into his tunic and flopped back down on the bed, still tired dispite his little nap.

Kari glanced back inside the room, Lee had fallen back asleep, Kari glanced back at the dresser.

**_The box is gone_**. She thought to herself, her eyes narrowing,

I will find out what he's hiding from me! Kari thought, narrowing her eyes at Lee's sleeping form before sneaking back to her old room.

Kari left her room and headed down the hallway, completely lost in her thoughts until she bumped into Zelda.

"whoops! Sorry Kari!" Zelda said, giving Kari a quick hug, Kari blinked.

"N-no, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was busy thinking." She said, gancing at her feet. Zelda glanced at her curiously,

"what are you thinking about?" She asked, Kari sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"Lee's hiding something from me, I just know it. He's been acting kind of suspicious." Kari said,

Zelda nodded, "I see what you mean, I've noticed he's been kind of distant too. Maybe he's just nervous, his birthday is next week. And then your birthday is two weeks after that, and then the plays another week after that. Oh, that reminds, me, Sheik says you have a rehersal tomorrow."

"thanks." Kari muttered, glancing at her feet before heading down the hallway towards the library.

Zelda watched her go, unhappy to see Kari so miserable.

"you'd better have a good excuse for making her worry so much Lee." She muttered to herself before heading down the hallway leading to the throne room.

(in case you're wondering, Lee and Kari have been going to play practice for a while, I just didn't write it down, figured I'd be to boring.)

Two hours later Lee woke up, completely refreshed from his nap. He glanced out the window and noticed the sun was going down.

**_It's probably almost time for dinner_**. He thought, he left his room and headed down the hallway towards the dining room, meeting Kari halfway there.

"Oh Lee, your mother just sent me to find you, she says it's time to eat." Kari said, she turned and quickly continued back down the hallway.

Lee hesitated for a minute before following Kari to the dining room.

**_Is she mad at me?_** He wondered, glancing at Kari, he noticed that she was looking the other way, almost determined not to look at him.

"Uh Kari, is something wrong-"

"we're here," Kari said, cutting Lee off, she headed for a chair on the opposite side of the table.

Lee sat down opposite of her, looking confused, why was Kari mad at him? He just didn't understand it.

Kari ate her meal in silence, refusing to look at Lee. Zelda and Link sat in silence as well, shooting glances at each other and wondering what was going on between Lee and Kari.

"So, Lee, what kind of cake do you want to have for your birthday?" Zelda asked, trying to break the silence.

Lee blinked, he had completely forgotten about his 16th birthday.

"Um, vanilla, I would like a vanilla cake." Lee said, glancing at Kari. She was staring at her plate, still determined to ignore him.

(What can I say? Lee is a vanilla-over-chocolate kind of guy.)

"A vanilla cake! That sounds so good! Your birthday is going to be so much fun! We'll have a ball and everything!" Zelda said, completely forgetting about her dinner.

"um Zelda, careful of the food…" Link muttered as Zelda began to bounce up and down.

"we'll have dancing! Lots of food and of course, a contest!" Zelda said, Lee's head jerked up.

"A contest? What type of contest?" He asked, also completely forgetting about his food.

"Why, a drawing, and the winner gets to dance with the birthday prince!" Zelda exclamed, clapping her hands, Link shook his head. (Anime sweat drop)

Lee looked down at his plate.

"I don't dance…" he muttered, Zelda merely grinned.

"that's ok! We have dancing teachers to teach you how to dance!" Zelda replied.

"that's not what I meant…" Lee muttered to himself, Kari suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to get some sleep, busy day and all." Kari said, Lee stood up as well.

"great idea! I'll come with you!" (he is relieved to get away from Zelda, plus he wants to talk to Kari alone.)

Zelda continued to rant on about Lee's party ( Link completely ignoring what Zelda's saying…) as Lee and Kari left, causing Link to continue eating the food.

(everyone else completely forgot about the food.)

Lee followed Kari back to their rooms, as she opened her door, Lee grabbed her arm.

"Kari… I'm confiused, did I do something to make you mad at me?" He asked, Kari looked up from the floor and met his gaze.

"I don't know Lee, I'm still trying to figure it out myself." She said, she pulled her hand from his grasp and went into her room. Closing the door behind her.

Lee sighed, he didn't understand. What could he have done to hurt her so badly? Lee went into his room and closed the door.

Could he have offended her? No, he didn't offend her…

Lee flopped back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, he remembered the pain in her eyes as she had met his gaze.

"_**I don't know Lee, I'm still trying to figure it out myself."**_

Lee remembered what Kari had said, and it stung him.

(how could it not? Being ignored by the one you love would break your heart.)

He stood up and walked out onto his balcony, peering over the edge, he could see the palace gardens below him.

Grinning, Lee looked over the garden, there was a fountain on one corner, underneith a willow tree, in another corner was a giant maze. The rest of the garden was filled with exotic plants and flowers from around the world.

As Lee gazed out over the garden, an idea popped in his head. Carefully he looked around the rooms, looking for a rope of some kind.

After a few minutes of searching, he gave up.

**_I'll just jump, it's only about 20-30 feet from the ground._** He thought, jumping onto the railing of the balcony and peering down to the ground.

Lee easily jumped to the ground from the balcony, landing on the soft grass at the bottom of the balcony.

Glancing around, Lee saw that their was no one else around. He grinned to himself in spite of his troubles with Kari.

This was the perfect chance to go tree climbing! Lee glanced around the garden, searching for the perfect tree to climb. And he found one, the cherry tree was blossoming with beautiful pink flowers,

(Lee doesn't like pink, that tree just happens to be the most relaxing, plus it his and Kari's favorite tree.)

Lee approched the tree and started climbing.

Ten seconds later he was sitting on one of the branches, his back leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Lee leaned his head back and closed his eyes, man it was such a relief to get away from being a prince once in a while.

Lee yawned and was about to fall asleep when he heard a noise, he opened his eyes and glanced around, noticing Kari standing at her balcony, her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes closed, enjoying the beautiful day.

Lee his behind some of the branches, carefully keeping himself hidden from Kari, he watched as she opened her eyes and continued to gaze up at the open sky.

But her gaze slowly turned away from the sky, she glanced down at her feet, a look of misery on her face. Suddenly, she buried her face into her arms and started to cry.

Lee was confused, why was she crying? He cosidered jumping down from the tree and going to talk to her, but decided against it.

On the balcony, Kari stopped crying and wiped her eyes, she couldn't get al emotional right now, she had to focus, she had to find out what Lee was hiding from her, and if ignoring him was the only way, the so be it, even though it broke her heart in the process.

Kari pulled out her ocarina from her tunic (her tunic is made for girls.)

And started to play her favorite song, Zelda's lullaby.

Softly she hummed the song along with the ocarina, smiling as she put her ocarina away after she finished the song.

Glancing around the garden, she decided to go for a walk, it might help calm her down and clear her thoughts.

Lee, meanwhile, was still watching Kari, she had just finished playing her favorite song and was glancing around.

Lee watched her look around from a rope or something she could use to get down, after a minute of looking around with no success, Kari shrugged her shoulders and jumped off the balcony, much to Lee's surprise and landed softly in the grass.

Kari flipped her hair over her shoulders and head in the direction of her favorite tree, the cherry tree.

But as soon as she approched the tree, a green figure jumped down directly in front of her.

"AH!" Kari screamed and jumped back, almost falling into the pond next to the tree.

The green figure started laughing, and it took Kari a few seconds to realize that she recognized that voice.

"… Lee?" Kari said, propping herself on her elbows. ( fell over from the shock)

"man I really surprised you there Kari! I thought that one time with that floating book was good! But this blows that away…"

(the trick he is refuring to is one where he and Kari visited a magic shop, while there Lee found a magic floating book and used it to play a prank on Kari… end of explanation…)

"it's not funny Lee." Kari said stiffly, her hands on her hips, Lee continued to chuckle.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't funny…" Lee said, Kari snorted and rolled her eyes.

"so… Lee, what are you doing in the garden?" Kari asked, ( trying to change the subject…)

Lee finally stopped laughing, "well, I was sleeping in the tree, then I saw you come out, so I watched you and then you came down here and I scared you to death!"

"so you were stalking me?" Kari said, Lee looked alarmed,

"No! I wasn't stalking you, I was hanging around in the tree." Lee said,

"Sure ya were." Kari said, crossing her arms, Lee nodded, "I really was."

Kari rolled her eyes and turned her back to Lee, Lee watched her curiously,

"uh Kari, are you still mad at me?" Lee asked, Kari stiffined. "-cause if you are, I just want to apologize, I don't know what I did that upset you, so will you please tell me so I can make it up up you?"

Kari started shaking, she bit her lip.

"Uh Kari?" Lee said, Kari wheeled around,

"you want to know why I'm angry with you? Well then let me ask you something!" Kari shouted, Lee leaned back a bit, surprised by Kari's outburst.

"What's so important that you couldn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me the truth about where you went the other night! Do you really have so little trust in me!" Kari shouted.

Her explosion left Lee a little speechless, Kari took a deep breath and turned her back to Lee, her arms crossed.

"is that what this is about?" Lee asked, "me going to town the other night and not telling you? Is that why your so upset?"

Kari's face softened, she turned back to Lee,

"yes, Lee, that's what this is about." She said softly. (Kari truly is an amazing girl…)

Lee didn't say anything, he just watched Kari.

"Lee… I just want to know, is there another girl you love?"

Lee was shocked by her question, wait a minute, was Kari… jealous?

"Kari… are you jealous of something? I don't love anyone else! Why would you think that?" Lee asked,

Kari sighed and rubbed her arms,

"it's just that… the other night, I saw a box in your room, a box you would use to give jewelry to someone, and I just wondered… if maybe… it was for a girl, a girl other than me that you had met."

Lee was silent for a moment, but inside he was mentally fighting himself.

_**Just tell her now! It's the perfect opportunity!**_

_**No! wait for the perfect moment!**_

_**How did she find out?**_

_**Go for it! Go for it before it's too late!**_

_**No! If you tell her now it might ruin your relationship…**_

Lee, with these thoughts racing through his mind, bit his lip.

"Kari, that box you saw, inside was a gift for my mother." Lee said, "I'm sorry, I never meant for you to think I fell in love with another girl, the gift in that box was for my mother, I just couldn't tell anyone cause I was afraid she would find out, you know how she is…" Lee lied, biting his lip and hoping Kari would buy his excuse.

Kari was silent for a moment, thinking.

"so… the box… in it is a gift for your mother? It's not a gift for another girl?"

"exactly, the thing in the box is a gift for my mother, it has nothing to do with another girl." Lee said,

Kari looked down at her feet, her cheeks pink.

"oh… now I feel really stupid, I was mad at you for no reason."

"well, ya kind of, it reminds me of that time when we were little, you remember? You got mad at me cause I pushed you into the pond, and all week you refused to talk to me. Man I was sad that week…"

Kari crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Ha, that was my plan all along, to make you so miserable that you would beg for me to forgive you, and it almost worked too, if Sheik hadn't gone and spoiled the whole thing…" Kari said, pouting.

"that may be, but do you remember what you did to him? Ugh, it still gives me shivers when I think about it." Lee said, shuddering as if to prove his point.

"so… we're friends again?" Kari asked, glancing at her feet, Lee grinned at her,

"of course we're friends, we were always friends,"

"I'm glad, I was starting to get really bored." Kari replied, Lee grinned at her, than suddenly, he blushed.

"um, Kari? Well, I just um…"

"…?" (giggle, I can just imagine her sitting there staring at him. Giggle)

"um, well… I was just wondering…"

"wondering what?" Kari asked, Lee blushed even harder.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with my brithday party with me, you know, like as my date… or something." Lee said, he was still blushing,

Kari smiled at him, and he turned a deep shade of crimson. (or you could saw a reallllly dark red…"

"of course I'll go with you, I"ll be your date so you don't have to worry about being mobbed by girls."

Lee finally stopped blushing.

"thanks Kari, I'm glad we're friends again."

**What I tell ya? nice and long, sort of, I was origionally gonna make this two chapters, but decided to make it one.**

**See ya next chapter! Anime Wildfire**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooooooo sorry! I've been so busy these past few days, so I was adding to it little by little.**

**I tried to make it nice and long, it's still a little shorter than some of the other chapters, a little less than 2,500. But that's still kind of long, right?**

**Anyway... thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy getting to know all my reviewers, so leave you e-mail adress, you never know. I might be so touched by your review that I'll write you back!**

**I also want to thank Knight504 and Ravyn Higunashi for their reviews, I know they reviewed a while ago, but I was just going through all my reviews and saw your names. So thank you!  
**

**See you all next chapter! Anime Wildfire.**

A week past by quickly in the castle, everyone was getting ready to celebrate the prince's 16th birthday.

Royal decorators were everywhere, it was impossible to find somewhere quiet in the castle.

People came to masure Link, Zelda and Lee for their royal outfits as well, and poor Zelda was stuck in her room for six hours while several seamstresses poked her with pins as they designed her dress.

(althought Lee told Kari that the castle was a lot quieter whils she was gone.)

Finally it was the eve of the party.

Hundreds of people had showed up, most of them nobles or wealthy families.

Many of them had brought their daughters, nieces, or any other female relative that was eligible for marriage.

All the girls were wearing beautiful gowns, some were blue, others were purple, the color of royality.

Meanwhile, Lee was in his room, changing into his outfit for the party.

Link and Zelda were going to enter first, and then Lee would enter all on his own.

His mother wanted to have escort a girl to the party, but Link said that since it was his birthday he should enter alone.

Lee pulled his green tunic off over his head and put on a silvery looking green one instead, he also pulled on gold boots and a gold belt.

He thought about combing his hair, but knew that even if he tried it would still stay untidy.

Kari, meanwhile, was also getting ready,

She was about to change when there was a knock on the door.

"come in!" Kari said as Zelda walked, she smiled at Kari and said.

"Kari, you're gonna look so beautiful tonight. Oh, and before you put that dress on, put this on." Zelda disappeared into Kari's closet and came back out holding a **_corset_**.

Kari's eyes widened when she saw the corset.

"oh no, no no no no no." she muttered, backing away.

"come on Kari, do it for Lee." Zelda said, Kari gritted her teeth.

"the things I do for you Lee." Kari said, Zelda helped her put the corset and the dress on, then she pulled her hair up into an elegant bun with a few pieces of her hair curling around her face. Zelda also added some sparkles and eyeshadow.

Kari was also wearing small dangly diamond earrings, along with a beautiful tear-drop shaped diamon necklace that rested in the perfect spot below her neck.

"Zelda. Are you not suppost to be able to breath?" Kari muttered after she was dressed.

Zelda smiled at Kari's question. "you look beautiful Kari, no doubt Lee with think you look beautiful too." She said, Kari blushed, turning a dark shade of crimson.

Zelda stood up, "ok Kari, here's the plan, Link and I will be announced, and then we'll enter, after that Lee's name will be announced and he'll enter. And after that, your name will be announced and you enter. Ok?"

"wait, I'm entering in front of hundreds of people?" Kari said, her hand clutching the necklace around her neck.

"oops! Wait! We forgot one last detail." Zelda said, she disappeared into Kari's closet fot a minute and returned carrying a beautiful diamond tiara.

Kari's eyes were wide. "oh no Zelda I couldn't-" Zelda sighed,

"why not? It would look great on you!" she said, Kari blushed,

"ok, I guess I can wear it for tonight." Kari said, Zelda smiled and placed the tiara on Kari's head. Zelda stepped back and gasped.

Kari looked like a princess, a true princess, even though she was wearing a simple blue dress she looked more beautiful than any of those fancy-pants girls wearing big dresses downstairs.

"Kari, you look perfect." Zelda said, smiling, Kari smiled too and glanced at her feet.

"I have to get ready to enter now, don't let Lee see you until you enter!" Zelda said as she left.

Kari sighed, all she had to so was wait until one of the guards fetched her for her formal entrance.

Suddnely, there was a knock at the door.

"Kari?" it sounded like Lee. Kari jumped up and ran to the door.

"I'm here Lee, sorry, but your mother said you can't see me until I enter formally."

"…"

"I'm fine, I'll see you downstairs, alright?" Kari said, her ear pressed to the door.

"alright, see you in a minute." Lee said, Kari heard him disappear down the hallway.

Kari sighed in relief and sat down on the bed, so far so good.

"Announcing their royal highnesses! Prince Link! And princess Zelda!"

everyone in the building started to clap as Zelda and Link slowly decended down the stairs, Zelda was holding on to Link's arm with one hand and waving with the other. Ditto Link.

Once they had decended down the stairs, Link and Zelda took their places on their royal thrones just as the announcer said…

"announcing his royal highness! Prince Lee!" Everyone started clapping even harder as Lee decended down the stairs, all the young girls clapping the hardest.

Lee stopped at the bottom of the stairs, where Shiek was leaning against the wall.

"Hello Shiek," Lee said, standing next to him,

"Hello young prince." Shiek said, Lee rolled his eyes.

"Shiek, you've known me my whole life, you practically rasied me and Kari, so just call me by my name, Lee."

Shiek grinned, "all right Lee,." Then he glanced towards the other end of the room, where several girls were giggling and glancing at him.

"look Lee, all the girls are here for you. Must be popular." Shiek said, Lee narrowed his eyes and him. "oh shut up." He said, Shiek grinned again.

"Announcing Lady Kakari, best friend of the prince!"

Everyone's attention turned to the stairs, and several people gasped ad Kari came down the stairs.

Kari was absolutly georgous, the light shining on her made her necklace and tiara glow.

Shiek glanced at Lee, grinning as he noticed Lee's mouth hanging open.

"I see our noble prince has his eye on a certain girl." Shiek teased, jerking his head at Kari as she came down the stairs.

Lee jerked back to reality and glared at Shiek.

"I do not like her! I just think she looks nice, I've never seen her look so nice."

"sure…" Shiek said, he glanced around the room.

"hey Lee, you better get over there if you want to escort her." He said, Lee looked confused.

"why?" Shiek nodded his head towards the room, where practically every young man in the room was making his way towards the stairs to escort Kari.

"I guess you're right, for once." Lee said as he moved to the bottom of the stairs.

Several of the young men shot him annoying glares as he moved next to them.

Kari glanced nervously around the room, until she spotted Lee and the bottom of the stairs, grinning.

Kari's eyes lit up as she moved over to face him.

"Happy birthday Lee." She said, Lee grinned and held his arm out. Kari, smiling, took it and let Lee lead her into the middle of the party.

(I don't know why, but I can't get the idea of Lee having a cape out of my mind, so maybe I'll make it so he's wearing one.)

As they walked through the crowd, Kari noticed a bunch of girls looking at Lee and giggling.

Kari quickly pulled her arm away from Lee's and said, "I'm gonna go get some food, see you later."

She left Lee and headed over to where the food was, leaving Lee looking confused and slightly hurt.

Kari walked over to the table and picked up a small sandwhich. She sat on a chair near the table and watched as the group of girls she had seen earlier make their way towards Lee, giggling and pushing each other.

Kari rolled her eyes and helped herself to a drink.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a group of boys staring at her, they started joking and pushing each other as well as playfully punching each other in the arms.

Kari rolled her eyes and sat down with her drink. Soon one of the boys from the group she had seen earlier came over and sat next to her.

He had brown hair and green eyes, he appeared to be a noble's son.

"hey." He said, Kari glanced at him.

"hey yourself." She replied, the boy glanced back at his friends and grinned, they all grinned back at him.

"you wanna dance? I noticed you sitting here by yourself." The boy said, holding his hand out.

Kari shook her head.

"no thanks, I'm fine here."

The boy looked slightly crestfallen. "Are you sure?"

Kari noticed the look of sadness in his eyes, so she put her drink down and took his hand.

"I guess one dance won't hurt." She said, the boy grinned at her and led her out onto the dance floor.

His cheered and gave him a thumbs up.

Lee, meanwhile, was looking for Kari. Soon a bunch of girls came over.

"hi." One of them said, blushing.

"oh, hi." Lee said, glancing over the crowd.

The girl, with encouragment from her friends, moved closer to Lee, all the while batting her eyelashes.

"what are you looking for?" she asked, her voice dainty. Lee continued searching and said.

"I'm looking for my friend." The girl took his arm and said.

"well why don't you dance with me until you find your friend?" Lee glanced down at the girl.

"you know, I would, but I really need to find my friend. See ya." Lee pulled his arm away from the girl and made his way through the crowd, searching for Kari.

Suddenly, he spotted her, she was on one side of the dance floor, and she was dancing with a boy.

Lee stood there, not moving, feeling a strange pain in his heart. He continued to watch Kari and the boy, wincing as the boy leaned in to kiss her.

Lee could see the horror and shock on Kari's face as she pushed the boy away, she said something to him angrly and smacked him before stalking off. The boy rubbed his cheek and headed back to his friends.

Lee eye's followed Kari as she went back to her seat, he walked over there and sat next to her.

"hey, what's the matter?" he asked, Kari grabbed her drink and took a sip of it.

"it's nothing." she said, looking away.

"it's that boy, isn't it?" Lee said, jealousy rising in him. Kari glanced at Lee.

"you mean that jerk?" she asked, Lee glanced back down at his boots. Hope flaring in his chest. "yeah."

Kari snorted and took another sip of her drink. "that guy was a jerk, I only danced with him because I felt sorry for him, and then he thinks he has the nerve to go and try to kiss me? I don't think so, I completely set him stright."

Lee's eyes lit up and he felt relief spread through out his body, replacing all the jealous of seeing Kari dance with another boy.

Kari watched Lee, one eyebrow cocked, "you weren't JEALOUS, were you?" she said in a teasing voice.

Lee snapped back into reality. "O-of course not! Why would I be jealous?"

Kari smerked at him, the look on her face stating that she clearly didn't believe him.

_**He really does love me, he has to, if he's jealous of some guy that I danced with. Does this mean he's gonna get jealous every time I talk to another guy!?**_

Kari grits her teeth and starts pouting, her cheek propped on her hand.

Next to her Lee is watching her with a question mark over his head.

Lee glanced out and the dance floor and then back at Kari, a grin on his face.

"Kari, you wanna dance with me?" he asked, Kari looked up, blushing. She smiled and stood up.

"yes, I would like to dance with you Lee." She said, Lee stood up and held out his hand, Kari took it and followed im to the dance floor.

Kari put her hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on her waist, then they started dancing.

"why were you dancing with that guy again?" Lee asked, Kari rolled her eyes, "I only danced with him because I felt sorry for him."

"why did you feel sorry for him?" Lee asked,

"because he looked so sad when I rejected his offer to dance, I just felt bad." Kari said, Lee nodded.

"I see." He said, he looked away.

Kari watched him for a minute before glancing around the room.

"your sweet sixteen party is great, everyone seems to be having fun, well, almost everyone." She said, bending down to meet his gaze.

"Why aren't you having fun?" Come on! Let's have some fun!" Kari said, she grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him into the middle of the floor.

She started dancing, and soon Lee and everyone else joined in.

"thank you Kari." Lee said a few minutes later, as they continued to dance.

"I really needed cheering up!" Kari grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She said, smiling.

Meanwhile, across the room, the group of jealous girls were watching Lee and Kari.

"if we ever want a chance with the prince, we have to get rid of that girl." One of them said.

The girl next to her nodded.

"yep, and I know just how to do it." She said, glancing over towards the group of boys nearby with a smirk on her face.

The girl smirked again and headed over to the group of boys.

"hey boys," she said, the five boys turned to her.

"sorry, we aren't in the mood to dance." One of them said, the girls grinned.

"that isn't why I'm here." The boys stared at her curiously. The girl looked at Lee and Kari, the boys followed her gaze.

"you boys like that girl, Kari, don't you?" she said, all the boys nodded.

"then I'll make you a deal, we'll get Kari away from the prince, and then she's all yours, do whatever you want with her. Do we have a deal?"

The boys glanced at each other before nodding their heads. The girl smirked.

"then here's the plan…" the girl said, all the boys leaned in close to here her idea.

**Don't forget to check out my profile for info on my latest story, Link's lullaby. Sorry there's no summery for it yet, but it's coming soon! See Ya! Love you all! Cookies for you if you review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late! I've been a little busy, with school and all my other stories and everything.**

**Here it is! Chapter 24! Only one more chapter to go! Are you all excited? I sure hope so, the sequel will be coming out soon, It's already about halfway done, and I can't wait to post it along with a few of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to read and review!**

**Anime Wildfire**

The leader of the boys weaved his way through the crowd, looking for the prince and Kari.

He spotted them near the middle of the dance floor, Kari was standing next to Lee while he talked to one of the noblemen, but the boy could see the prince's eyes flicker at Kari ever few minutes, making sure she was ok.

The boy grinned, now all he had to do was wait for the signal before he moved in on the plan.

The boy saw one of the girls rush over to Kari and say something to her ergently, Kari nodded to the girl before taking off, and the boy saw the girl who had just talked to Kari give him a nod.

The boy left the party just as a toast was made to Lee.

The boy snuck quietly into the garden, he could hear Kari calling gently into the bushes. (the girls told Kari an animal was injured in the garden, and since we all know Kari, she went right away to help it.

The boy glanced around a bush and saw Kari looking under a bush, her hair framing around her face.

The boy felt himself blushing and mentally smacked himself,

**_Get her first, then blush later_**, he thought to himself. Carefully he snuck behind Kari and clamped a hand around her mouth.

Kari felt a hand clamp around her mouth and she tried to scream, but it was blocked off.

"no one can hear you." A voice hissed in her ear. "what do you want?" Kari managed to say. Her attacker grinned.

"it's not about what I want, it's about what the other girls want, they're all jealous of you Kari, you've managed to steal their precious prince's heart away from them. And they're mad at you because of it." The voice said, the boy dragged Kari out of the shadows, a big mistake, since it allowed Kari to get a good look at her attacker.

**_it's that idiot I dance with earlier._** Kari thought as she struggled, **_I thought I told him to hit the road. _**

Kari continued to struggle as he began dragging her towards the back of the garden. (Kari was in the very southern part of the garden)

"you had better let me go, cause if I scream, and Lee sees you, you're gonna wish you had never heard my name!" Kari snapped, trying to break her arms from his grasp.

"oh, I don't think he'll be coming for you anytime soon." The boy hissed in her ear, he glanced to his right as they passed the door to the castle, and Kari caught a glimps of Lee talking to one of the girls that are jealous of her.

Kari's heart sank, maybe Lee wasn't going to come for her after all.

The boy grinned, her struggling was becoming weaker, she was giving up.

"excuse me, you highness?" Lee turned around and saw one of the girls that had been staring at him earlier.

"yes? Can I help you?" He asked, the girl blushed and twisted a piece of her hair around her finger.

"I was just looking for your friend Kari, have you seen her?" she asked. Lee blinked and looked around.

"come to think of it, I haven't." Lee said, glancing around again, one of the girls saw him looking and rushed over.

"your highness! I'm sorry, your friend Kari told me she wanted to get some fresh air in the garden, she said she'd be back in a minute and asked me to tell you that." Lied the girl.

"oh, thanks then." Lee said, "maybe I should go after her…" he said, the girl's eyes widened in panic.

"no! wait! I mean, um, would you like to dance with me?" she said, biting her lip and glancing at the door.

Lee was about to reply, but suddenly thought he saw a flash of blue. Quickly he pushed past the guests and made his way for the door, as he got closer, her thought he could hear Kari, and someone else.

"-o let go!"

"-m warning y-"

"Kari!" Lee raced through the door. His eyes widened at the sigh of Kari struggling against the boy.

"Let her go!" he snarled, instantly becoming a protective monster. He lunged at the boy.

The boy pulled Kari in front of him, using her as a human shield. Lee immediately jumped back.

"coward, using her as shield. Come and fight me!" Lee snarled, the boy just grinned and slowly began inching backwards, dragging Kari with him.

Kari was still struggling, her eyes wide with fear.

"LET HER GO!" Lee shouted again, his hands balled up in fists at not being able to do anything.

"I won't, I've liked her for a long time, so I suggest you forget about her highness, because you're never going to see her again." The boy snapped back.

Near the door, someone was listening, it was the same girl that had asked Lee to dance, and she just couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand to listen to him suffer like this.

The girl quickly slipped past the guests and made her way to the weaponry, there, she grabbed a sword and a bow and raced back to garden.

She carefully hid behind the door and carefully took aim at the boy.

SNAP! Lee wheeled around in time to see the girl's arrow shoot out and pin the boy to the wall by the sleeve. Kari fell from his grasp and ran over behind Lee.

"got ya." She said, she picked up the sword.

"Prince Lee! Here!" she cried as she tossed the sword to him, Lee grinned and caught it in the air.

The boy against the wall snarled and ripped the arrow out of his sleeve.

"Annie, I always knew you were a traitor, you're too soft." He snarled as he pulled his own sword out.

Lee raised an arm in front of Kari. "Kari, stay back. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, Kari nodded and stepped back with Annie, who had an arrow pointing at the boy.

Lee moved forward and faced the boy, his sword gripped tightly in his hand, his muscles ready for action.

Suddenly the boy charged at Lee and swiped at him, Lee ducked and kicked the boy in the back, the boy quickly recovered and rolled to the side as Lee's sword grazed the ground where he had been two seconds ago.

Lee quickly ducked and rolled as the boy tried to stab him, and quickly jumped up.

He ducked two seconds later, however, as an arrow flew by and almost hit him.

"will you please watch where you're aiming that thing?!" Lee said, as he ducked to avoid being punched and delivered one of his own.

"sorry!" Annie said as she strung another arrow. But this time the arrow flew over the garden wall, Kari, standing next to Annie, shook her head.

Lee's speed was an advantage in the fight, as the other boy was a little older and a little heavier as well. (not heavier as in fatter, heavier as in his body is built bigger.)

The boy slashed wildly at Lee, he appearently had no idea how to use a sword. Lee dodged each one easily, and made a small cut on the boy's cheek.

This maddened the boy even more, and he charged at Lee in a blind rage, punching at him without even aiming.

Lee dodged it and easily kicked the boy to the ground, grinning. He knew the boy would be easy to beat now, as he was losing confidence.

But the boy wasn't done yet.

He quickly jerked his foot around, sending Lee crashing down onto his back. The boy jumped on Lee, and tried to strangle him. Lee managed to pull the boy's away and tried to knee the boy in the back.

The boy took no notice of it as he and Lee struggled in the dirt for several minutes.

Finally Lee managed to shove the boy off him and jump to his feet. Lee and the boy circled, both were panting and were starting to get worn out.

The boy suddenly rushed at Lee, catching him by surprise as he slamed Lee against the wall and started choking him.

"after I kill you, I'll take that little girlfriend of your for myself." He said, Lee growled and tried to break free, but the boy was suddenly struck from behind. Lee looked up and saw Kari standing there, dusting her hands off.

Lee moved away from the wall and shiethed his sword before glancing down at the unconcious boy lying on the ground.

"well, I can at least say this has been one interesting birthday." Lee said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, he turned and saw Kari standing next to him.

"are you ok Kari?" Lee asked, he was answered by Kari throwing her arms around his chest and hugging him.

"Lee! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're ok!" Kari said, burying her face in his chest. Lee grinned and hugged her back,

"I'm just glad you're safe Kari." He said, Kari smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek before he, Kari and Annie headed back to the party.

**How was it? Was it good? Bad? I need to know! Let me know in reviews! Wahoo! I can't believe I have over 40 reviews! It's like a dream come true...**

**See you next chapter! Anime Wildfire**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the final chapter of Zelda, the Adventure of prince Lee. I don't know when exactly the sequel will be posted, but I'm guess around the beginning of December, that's when I get off school.**

**You can all thank the Ygfi for this chapter being posted, I wasn't planning to post it so soon, but Ygfi convinced me to post it up sooner. So I think I'll dedicate this chapter to him.**

**Oh, and I don't own the legend of Zelda or anything, just Lee and and Kari, but you can borrow them if you want.**

**Don't forget to read and review! Anime Wildfire**

"come on Lee! Is that all you've got?" Kari said, panting. She and Lee were in the middle of the training yard. Lee had talked Kari into training with him in case she was ever kidnapped again.

"Kari, if this was all I had then I'd be a sorry excuse for a fighter." Lee said leaning over to take a breath.

Kari sighed and plopped down on the ground, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

She was wearing a white shirt that exposed her stomach. (think Padma in attack of the clones, the outfit she wears at the exicution.)

And a white knee lenth skirt and shorts identical to her green Kokiri skirt and shorts.

"Lee, do we really have to keep this up?" she asked, flopping onto her back.

"yes, you need a way to defend yourself if you get kidnapped again." Lee said, standing up stright.

"now come on, we gotta get back to training." He said, Kari groaned and sat up, "come on Lee, can't I take a five minute break? How can I defend myself if I'm too tired to even train?"

"Kari, that was a nice try, but it didn't work. Now get up." Lee said, Kari groaned and flopped back against the grass again.

"Kari, don't make me force you to get up." Lee said in a teasing/warning type of voice. Kari snorted and ignored him. So Lee walked over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking back over to the training circle.

"Lee! PUT ME DOWN!" Kari shouted, struggling to get away from Lee, Lee laughed and dropped her in the middle of the circle.

"I told you not to make me force you to get up." Lee said, grinning and shrugging his shoulders as Kari glared at him.

Finally she sighed, "alright Lee, you win, let's get back to training." She said, hopping to her feet.

Lee grabbed a bow and some arrows and handed them to Kari.

Kari looked at him, "um, I already know how to shoot a bow, remember?" Lee nodded.

"I know that, it's just that my dad taught me a really cool trick with the bow, and I wanted to teach it to you." He said, Kari sighed and nodded.

Lee stood next to Kari and handed her a bandana, she looked at him curiously.

"it's part of the trick I'm gonna show you, just put it over your eyes, ok?" Lee said, Kari shrugged and tied the bandana around her eyes.

"ok, now take to bow and string an arrow." Lee said, moving next to Kari. Kari fitted an arrow and pulled it back.

"good, now feel the vibrations in the earth." Lee said in Kari's ear, he put his hands over hers and helped her aim the bow away from the target.

"wait, what do you mean, feel the vibrations of the earth?" Kari said,

"feel the vibrations coming from the target, feel them with your feet, and they'll tell you where the target is." Lee said in Kari's ear. Kari nodded and took a deep breath. After a minute she smiled.

"I can feel it, the vibrations of the earth, they're coming from the tree the target's hanging on." She said, Lee nodded.

"good, that's exactly what you're suppost to feel." He said, he took a few steps back.

"now, use the vibrations and hit the target, without looking." Lee said, Kari nodded and took another deep breath. Felling the vibrations.

Suddenly she wheeled around and shot the arrow right at the target, piercing the side of it. She pulled her bandana off to inspect her shot.

"I totally missed the middle!" she said, pouting. Lee stood next to her.

"well you can't expect to hit it on the first try, after all, it takes tie to learn something new." He said, Kari nodded and tied her bandana again. Lee helped her aim the arrow away from the tree again, and watched as she spun around again and shot the arrow, this time missing the middle by only a few inches.

"aw man! I missed again!" Kari exclaimed, pulling the bandana over her head to try again.

"at least you shot it closer this time." Lee said, he was sitting on the ground next to the circle.

"yeah, but I still need to perfect it." Kari said, spinning away from the tree. She waited until she felt the vibrations, then spun around and shot the arrow.

This time, the arrow struck the middle of the target.

Kari pulled the bandana off and smiled.

"yes! I did it!" she said, hugging Lee and raising her arms in victory. Lee grinned at her excitement.

"yeah, you did it!" he said. Kari stopped celebrating long enough to smile at him and say.

"thank you Lee, thanks for teaching me this!"

Lee grinned and picked up a sword lying nearby.

"you're welcome little-miss-archery, but let's see how you are with a sword."

Kari smirked and picked up another sword. "Is that a challenge, princy boy?" she teased, and the two started circling.

Lee lunged at Kari and swatted at her, making sure he missed her, Kari easily dodged and slashed at him, making no effert to be gentle at all. Lee blocked her sword with his own and swiped at her feet, making her jump to avoid his sword.

"Kari!" A voice called, both Kari and Lee stopped fighting and turned to see Zelda standing there, waving at Kari.

"hey Kari! The seamstress is here to measure you for your dress!" Kari and Lee glanced at each other and walked over to her.

"you mean the dress for my birthday?" Kari asked, sitting on the bench sitting next to Zelda. Zelda nodded.

"yes, and she's waiting for you, so I suggest you hurry, Lee can wait for you here." She glanced at Lee, who was sweaty from all the training he and Kari had been doing.

"-and maybe take a shower." Zelda muttered, wrinkling her nose and moving back into the castle.

An hour or two later…

"Zelda, do I really have to wear this?" Kari asked, she was standing in her room watching as the seamstress made the final measurments.

"yes Kari, you have to wear it." Zelda said, refering to the corset Kari was wearing while she had her measurements taken. Zelda turned to the seamstress.

"so? How's it coming?" she asked,

"it's coming along fine, she's got a nice figure. Her dress will be beautiful, the boys won't leave her alone." The seamstress said, Zelda nodded.

"that may be so. But if they got anywhere within a hundred feet of her Lee would kill them. He's very protective of her." She said.

"And yet she's got him wrapped around her finger." The seamstess muttered, Zelda laughed.

"you got that right! He's like a puppy protecting his master."

"and he follows her around like a puppy too," Zelda laughed again.

"yes he does." The seamstress waved to Zelda and left, leaving Kari and Zelda alone.

"sooo, Kari, what so you think your birthday will be like?" Zelda asked, sliding up next to Kari as she tried to remove the corset.

"um, fun I guess." Kari said, pulling at the corset strings. Zelda nodded.

"soo, are you and Lee doing anything special?" she asked, Kari shrugged.

"not that I know of." She said, Zelda bit her lip, and suddenly smiled.

"Kari, can I ask you a question?" Kari shrugged, "sure, go ahead."

"do you love Lee?" Zelda asked, Kari blinked, caught off guard.

"w-what?" she said, Zelda sighed, "I said, do you love Lee?" she said, Kari nodded. "yes I do, why do you want to know?"

Zelda smiled, "because I think he likes you a lot, and when I say like, I mean love. I think he loves you."

Kari held her breath, once again caught off guard. "you really think he does?"

Zelda nodded, "you remember a few weeks ago? That messenger boy came with a letter for Link?" Kari nodded and Zelda continued.

"well that boy had his eye on you, he really liked you. But Lee… boy was he jealous. Didn't you notice him following you around all day?" Kari shook her head.

"no, we usually hang out together all day, but I remember he did seem a little distracted that day, I remember at lunch, Lee was staring off into space and was just eating whatever was on his plate, and then Link put that napkin on his plate and he almost ate it! If I haden't stopped him he would have eaten it!" Kari said.

Zelda nodded, "yeah, I remember that, but besides that, you didn't notice him acting strange all day?" Kari shook her head,

"nope, not at all." She said, still trying to get the corset off.

"um Zelda, could you help me get this stupid thing off?" she asked.

"oh, right." Zelda said, unlacing the corset and pulling it off. As soon as she got it off Kari gasped and let out a sigh of relief.

Zelda grinned, "better?" Kari nodded. "much, I couldn't even breath in the stupid thing." Zelda laughed.

"I know, when I was younger my father made me wear them all the time. And I hated it. But, he still made me wear them." She said, Kari grimaced.

"maybe we should write a book, 'the uselessness of the torture called corsets'" Kari said, Zelda laughed,

"I think that book would be a best seller to teenage girls." She said, she and Kari giggled for a minute before Zelda said.

"Kari, you'd better get dressed, I bet Lee is waiting for you in the garden." Kari nodded and pulled on her Kokiri tunic before racing out of her room. She headed down the hallway and into thee main room.

Unfortunatly, Lee wasn't in the main room, so Kari left the main room and headed into the garden.

She spotted Lee sitting on one of the benchs, fiddling with one of his gloves,

he had taken a shower, and had picked up all the weapons the two of them had been using.

"hey." Kari said as she sat down next to him. He looked up from his gloves and grinned. "hey."

Kari leaned over and watched him fiddle with the glove. "what are you doing?" she asked, Lee looked up.

"I'm just adjusting it, it's a little too tight." He said, looking back down at the glove. Kari nodded. "oh." She said.

Lee glanced back up, "so how'd the measuring go?"

Kari snorted, " it was… not very much fun, they made me wear a corset. Trust me, those things are torture."

"well I wouldn't know anyways, I've never worn one and I don't ever plan to." Lee said, making Kari giggle.

"so, what are you wearing to the party?" Kari asked once she had stopped giggling.

"my mother's making me wear my silvery green tunic, you know, the one I wore at my birthday." Lee said, slipping his glove back onto his hand.

Kari nodded, "yup, I know the one you're talking about." She said,

"so what are you wearing?" Lee asked,

"well, I don't really know, they haven't told me what the dress looks like, they just told me that it's more of a gown. But they did show me the jewelry I'm wearing with it. I'm wearing a silver tiara, and a necklace in the shape of the triforce." Kari said, brushing some of her bangs from her eyes.

"sounds like you've got everything ready." Lee said. Kari laughed and threw her head back,

"I wish, I didn't plan any of this, your mother did it all. I'm not really the type of girl that can organize things like that."

Lee watched her, blushing slightly as she turned and glanced at him. He couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. Sitting next to him with the sun shining down on her…

"Lee?" Lee snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality, Kari was staring at him, and amused look on her face.

"wha'cha day dreaming about?" Kari asked, Lee blushed and looked away.

"I was just thinking about… your party. It's gonna be fun, don't you think?" Kari gave Lee a suspicious look before saying.

"yeah… I suppose so." Lee breathed a sigh of relief, at least she'd bought it.

The two sat there for a while, enjoying the sunshine as well as each other's company.

"Wow Zelda! I'm impressed! It's beautiful!" Kari exclaimed, it was two

weeks later, and Kari's dress was finally done.

"they finished it just in time for your party tonight." Zelda said, smiling as Kari twirled the dress around, smiling.

"It's beautiful, and I love the colors." Kari said, Zelda nodded, the dress was an silvery emerald color, it was floor length and was wide at the shoulders.

(Zelda is making Lee wear his silvery green tunic for a reason.)

"com' on Kari! Let's get the dress on before people start arriving!" Zelda exclaimed.

Kari nodded and the two woman proceded to putting Kari's dress on, (darn that corset!) then adding sparkles to her face and placing the tiara on her head. Then Zelda gave her the silver triforce necklace.

"you look beautiful Kari." Zelda said an hour later, Kari certaily did look beautiful, her long hair had been curled so that is was wavy, and sparkles had been added around her eyes, making her face sparkle beautifully.

"Lee is going to be soo jealous tonight." Zelda said, walking around Kari and fluffing her dress up a little bit here and there.

"Why do you say that?" Kari asked, smoothing her dresss out.

"because, the invitation was for anyone in Hyrule who wished to come, and I know lots of boys accepted , surly you've noticed how popular you are with the boys in Hyrule?" Zelda said, Kari blushed.

"well, I've noticed it a little bit, but I've never really paid much attention to it."

Zelda raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything, she turned to leave.

"oh, one more thing, you and Lee are going to enter together, ok?" she said, Kari blushed and nodded. Zelda waved and left, smirking to herself.

An hour later, all the guest started to arrive, most of the teenage boys, but there were also a few girls here and there, followed by noblemen, most of which showed up only out of respect for the king.

In Lee's room Lee was also getting ready, he carefully strightened his collar and out in his boots.

Then he stood up and slipped a small box in his pocket before heading to Kari's room.

Kari bit her lip and stared in the mirror, **_there's no way I can do this!_** She thought, fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Kari? Are you ready to go?" It was Lee,

Kari took a deep breath and opened the door.

Lee was standing there, and he looked very handsome in his silvery-green tunic.

Lee blinked, Kari looked absolutly amazing, Lee bit his lip, feeling his face turn red.

"you look great Kari," he said, Kari smiled, "thank you Lee." She said.

Lee held out his arm and Kari took it, and the two of the headed down the hallway towards the entrance.

"Lee, I don't think I can do this." Kari said nervously, biting her lip. Lee grinned at her,

"sure you can, you did it last time, only this time, you're not alone. I'm right here." He said, Kari smiled at him.

"thank you Lee. I feel much better now." She said, she and Lee stood in silence until they were announced.

As they entered the room, Zelda gasped.

"what is it?" Link asked, Zelda jerked her head in Lee and Kari's direction.

"they look just like a king and queen." She breathed, smiling as tears of joy came to her eyes as they made their way in.

Finally, (after what seems like an eternity.) Lee and Kari made it to the bottom, Kari smiled up at Lee.

"thanks for entering with me Lee, somehow, being up there with you made me less nervous." She said,

"you're welcome," he said as she headed off onto te dance floor. Lee was about to go see his parents, when he noticed a boy watching Kari like a hawk, he clenched his fist and followed Kari to the middle of the floor.

"Link, look at Lee." Zelda said, she nudged Link in the arm and pointed at Lee, who was making his way to Kari after seeing the other boy watching her.

"he looks like he's about to murder someone." Link said,

**_well you not to far off…_** Zelda thought,

"he's very protective of her, isn't he?" Link said, watching as Lee approched Kari and asked her soemething.

"yes he is," Zelda said, grinning.

"would you like to dance Kari?"

Kari turned around and saw Lee standing right behind her.

"sure Lee, I would love to dance with you." She said, Lee grinned and held out his hand, Kari took it and let Lee lead her onto the dance floor.

Kari put her hand on Lee's shoulder and he put one hand on her waist, and the two started to dance.

Kari smiled and giggled when Lee told her about a cake that had exploded in the kitchen that day, turning the kitchen brown from the chocolate.

But that's when Kari noticed the boy that Lee had spotted earlier staring at her. She immediately stopped laughing,

"Kari? What's the matter?" Lee asked, concerened that she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Lee, why is that boy staring at me?" she whispered, Lee glanced over and saw it was the same boy he had spotted earlier.

"I don't know, but he gives me the creeps." Lee said, Kari moved closer to Lee.

"that boy scares me." She muttered.

"don't worry, I won't leave you alone." Lee said, Kari smiled at him, "thank you Lee." She said. Lee grinned back.

**_I won't ever leave you alone…_** he thought, he was interupted by Kari leaning her head against his chest.

Kari sighed from contentment and glanced over to see the boy fuming with jealousy. Kari grinned to herself and snuggled her head closer to Lee, making sure the boy could see her.

Lee saw Kari glance at the boy and grinned at his fuming, boy, she sure did know how to make a guy jealous.

Finally the boy stood up and stomped out of the palace, Kari looked up and grinned at Lee.

"ha, that'll teach that loser to stalk me." She said, making Lee laugh.

Soon the clock on the wall struck 10 o'clock. And Lee knew it was time to give Kari her birthday present.

"Kari, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, Kari nodded and followed Lee as he led her out into the gardens, he took her to the bench under their favorite tree and sat down next to her.

"what is it Lee?" Kari asked, Lee took a deep breath,

"well, um, I got you a birthday present." He said, Kari blinked in surprise.

"aww Lee, you didn't have to do that…" she said, but Lee cut her off,

"yes I did, you're my best friend, and… well, maybe even more than that." He said, making Kari blush.

"now, close your eyes." Lee said, Kari closed her eyes, "now hold out your hands." Kari held her hands out.

Lee reached into his pocket and carefully placed the box in her hands.

"ok, now open you eyes," Lee said softly, Kari opened her eyes and gasped.

"oh, Lee! You didn't have to get me jewelry." she said, Lee grinned, "open it. Go on."

Kari opened the box, expecting a necklace or something and gasped, inside the box was a beautiful ring,

The ring had a heart shaped emerald in the middle surrounded by six

Diamonds, three on each side.

Kari carefully took the ring out of the box,

"oh, Lee, it's beautiful!" she said, Lee grinned and took the ring from her. Then, to Kari's surprise, he bent down on one knee.

"Kari, I know we're still young and all… but, I was just wondering… will you marry me?" he said, Kari was speechless.

She dropped down onto her knees next to Lee and threw her arms around his neck.

"yes! Yes I will Lee! I will marry you!" she said, Lee laughed and stood up, he pulled Kari to her feet and swung her around.

"thank you Kari!" he said, Kari smiled and let Lee slip the ring onto her finger.

Lee then picked her up and swung her around again, the two of them laughing the whole time.

Lee set Kari down and she jumped into his arms and gently pressed her lips to his, catching him off guard.

Then she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair, twirling her fingers around it.

"we're finally gonna get married!" she exclaimed, pulling back and looking him in the eye.

He grinned at her.

"yes, we finally are." He said, the two of them sat under the bench for a while, watching the stars and thinking about their future together, just the two of them. The way it always was.

The End! (at least until I post the sequel)

**So how's that for a happy ending? Fluffy enough?**

**I accually finished this chapter this morning, and would have posted it sooner if I was't having problems with my computer.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers for all the reviews you've left me, they gave me inspiration and helped me continue. So thank you all very much! (You all know who you are.)**

**Come on people! Review! I would really love to get fifty reviews, so leave a review and you'll make me very happy!**

**Keep a look out for the sequel, Zelda, the adventure of Prince Lee, a life of destiny. See ya soon!**

**Anime Wildfire**


End file.
